Si me amas, morirás por mí
by Gabrielle Noir
Summary: Snape cuenta la historia que lo ha llevado a la prisión, arrastrado por el deseo de una mujer, por la que incluso ¿daría la vida?, traición, pasión, envidias, eso y mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

-El Ministerio de Magia, pide que se presente el acusado para que de su declaración sobre el delito del cual es culpado- dijo una voz ronca y muy formal.

Se abrió la puerta, una enorme puerta de madera por la cual han cruzado decenas de criminales: desde algunos distraídos que no respetaban el limite de velocidad de sus escobas, hasta los más terribles asesinos que había conocido el mundo mágico: los mortífagos.

Dos custodios acompañaron al acusado a su silla, el aspecto que ofrecía aquel hombre era terrible, así o peor eran los estragos que dejaba la prisión de Azkaban para aquellos que lograban salir. El hombre no era muy atractivo y esos nueve días en cautiverio no le favorecieron en nada.

Su cabello negro, estaba enmarañado, su piel más pálida de lo normal, su semblante era triste, de desilusión, quizá deprimido.

Su ropa era negra, su habitual túnica con la que daba clases estaba sucia y desgarrada, aun no le podían dar un uniforme (porque sólo estaba detenido) hasta que se declarará culpable y que probablemente sería esa noche.

A los presentes les sorprendió ver el estado físico y mental del hombre, ya que sabían que él hasta antes de lo sucedido era fuerte, cínico, sarcástico, era el único profesor que no mostraba señales de sentimientos en su ser. Sus ojos habían cambiado su expresión, antes eran vacíos, como el negro abismo, ahora se percibía una pequeña luminosidad, un débil brillo, una lejana esperanza, como si supiera que un milagro fuera a pasar.

La noticia se convirtió en escándalo, los protagonistas eran el culpable y la víctima a los ojos de los demás, pero sólo ellos: Severus Snape y Charlotte d'Lioncourt sabían la verdad, pero ella estaba muerta.

Habló el ministro –"Severus Snape, es acusado de los siguientes crímenes: asesinato del Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore y de la señorita Charlotte d'Lioncourt, profesora adjunta de Pociones, en dicha escuela. ¿Cómo se declara?"-

Snape reflexionó, alzo el rostro, se acomodó un mechón de cabello que le cubría el ojo derecho, dio un vistazo general a la audiencia y con voz débil dijo:

-"Inocente, su señoría"-

Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, algunos suspiraron un ¡oh! de sorpresa, otros murmuraban, los más descarados pronunciaban maldiciones, sin medir el tono de voz en contra del ex profesor.

El ministro estaba furioso, intentó mantener la calma, pero lo traicionó la furia y gritó: -"¡¿cómo se atreve a decir semejante mentira?, cuando todo el mundo sabe que es culpable!"-

El recinto quedó en silencio.

El acusado se defendió:- "lo mismo creyeron de Sirius Black y resultó que se habían equivocado en el veredicto y..."-

-"esto es diferente- interrumpió el ministro- si usted está aquí es porque debe tener un juicio, no porque se dude de su culpabilidad"-

Snape juntó sus manos, se levantó del asiento y gritó -como solía hacer cuando daba sus clases y algún alumno arruinaba la poción -"¡Entonces soy culpable de amar a una mujer que me obligó a cometer esos actos!, ¡por Charlotte d'Lioncourt soy pecador y no me arrepiento!"-

Hermione Granger se levantó de su asiento y entre sollozos habló a Snape o más bien le gritó –"¡Cállese!, ¿cómo puede decir eso de Charlotte?, ¡usted la mató, ella era buena!"- la joven rompió en llanto, su amigo Ron Weasley la abrazó, porque no le gustaba verla llorar y porque sabía que la pérdida de la profesora Charlotte era terrible, porque había forjado una gran amistad con Hermione.

La escena conmovió al público, que se tragaba con la mirada a Snape (que parecía halagado con ese gesto, ya que comenzaba a recuperar su tono sarcástico que le caracterizaba).

-"Señorita Granger, sus interrupciones nunca han sido convenientes, pero si la tranquiliza, puedo asegurarle que Charlotte está viva"-

Una gran expectación inundó el lugar, una voz entre la multitud exclamó: -¿Dónde está?

-Eso, no lo sé, pero esta viva, como ya dije- respondió Snape

-¡Es un mentiroso!- gritó Harry Potter- ¡Usted la odiaba, yo escuché cuando la amenazó de muerte!

Snape miró al muchacho que tenía una cara de felicidad por ver al profesor que más lo había hecho sufrir a un paso de las rejas.

-Potter, Potter, tu siempre entrometiéndote en todo, sin comprender, pero no te daré el gusto de verme tras las rejas- el mago se había introducido en la mente de Harry, como gran experto en Legeremancia.

El ministro preguntó: ¿y cómo es que está tan seguro de que no irá a Azkaban?

Severus volvió a sentarse, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, a tener que soportar las miradas, pero no le quedaba opción, así que explicó, tratando de ser lo más claro: -porque cuando les cuente lo ocurrido, se darán cuenta de mi inocencia-.

Todos en el juzgado guardaron silencio, la escribana colocó una nueva hoja de papel a su pluma mágica, Rita Sketter sonrío, ya que sabía que obtendría una exclusiva y el ministro sólo pudo decir: -puede comenzar-.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Snape respiró hondo, muy profundo, serían varias horas largas o quizá más si lo interrumpían. Inició:

-Pues bien, todo comenzó unos días antes del nuevo ciclo escolar, Dumbledore…

-Que en paz descanse -susurró una voz chillona, como molestaba a Severus sentirse interrumpido, pero continuó

-El director fue a buscarme a las mazmorras para presentarme a una nueva profesora, yo imaginaba que se trataba de quien se encargaría de impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero resultó que mi teoría era equivocada.

-Profesor Snape- dijo Dumbledore, como si creyera que hacía lo correcto- le presento a la señorita: Charlotte d'Lioncourt.

Snape y Charlotte se dieron la mano, fue un saludo normal, como quien acaba de conocerse, no fue nada más que eso. A él le pareció que era muy joven para el puesto de Defensa (el que él tanto anhelaba), pero no sintió celos, envidia o ganas de asesinar a la mujer que le había arrebatado de nuevo el puesto.

No pudo evitar la sensación de creer que la chica era bastante atractiva, una tentación para cualquier hombre de edad madura como la suya o una ilusión inalcanzable para cualquier alumno adolescente.

Dumbledore se retiró, dejándolos en la sala de profesores. Ella rompió el silencio

-Albus me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Snape arqueó la ceja y en forma sarcástica contestó -¡ah, si!, espero que no le haya dejado una mala impresión.

-Nada de eso, bueno espero que no me haya engañado para aceptar el empleo.

-Bueno,- el profesor forzó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa- no me extrañaría que lo hiciera, el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, siempre ha sido riesgoso…

La chica lo interrumpió-¿Defensa?, no, no -emitió una dulce risita que lo fascinó, hasta que escuchó las siguientes palabras.

-Lo siento, creo que no estaba enterado, yo soy la nueva adjunta de Pociones.

-¿Pociones?- la situación le pareció caótica, nunca había existido un profesor adjunto y si lo hubiera, no sería en Pociones. Snape iba a decirle a Charlotte que él no necesitaba ayudante, que mejor consiguiera otro trabajo, pero cuando despegó los labios, se abrió la puerta eran McGonagall y Sprout que iban con entusiasmo a conocer a la chica.

Severus dijo: -Con permiso- y salió muy enojado rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore.

Entró a la oficina sin tocar

-¡¿Por qué no estaba informado?

Dumbledore lo miró con cara amable, sonriendo, como si ya tuviera idea de la reacción del profesor -¡Ah, Severus!, veo que ya lo sabes, ¿Qué te parece?

-¡¿Qué, qué me parece? Me parece que ignora que yo no necesito ayudante.

-Vamos, Severus -dijo el anciano tratando de apaciguar y al mismo tiempo persuadir al profesor- ella necesita el empleo, quiere aprender y mejorar sus pociones y que mejor que tú para enseñarle.

-Lo pensaré, pero si ella no es la profesora de Defensa, ¿Quién ocupará ese puesto?

-¿No lo adivinas, Severus?- expresó el anciano en tono burlón

-Odio las adivinanzas, si no soy yo, no tengo idea

-Yo daré esa clase, creo que aún puedo serle útil al colegio.

Snape no asimilaba lo que acababa de oír ¡Dumbledore dando clase! El viejo se había vuelto loco o algo así, no podía ser cierto, pero lo era.

-¿No cree que es muy peligroso a su edad? Lo digo con respeto, claro.

-No- explicó el director con firmeza, mientras acariciaba su larga y blanca barba -ya tomé una decisión, confía en mí, como yo en ti.

-Creo que no tengo otra opción

-Gracias, Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Snape muy a regañadientes tuvo que asumir esa decisión, sin ser consultado previamente. Esperaba que la chica al menos no fuera tan incompetente, porque era bella y bastante; media 1.66 cm., cabello largo y negro sedoso, muy contrastante respecto al de Severus, piel blanca, buen cuerpo, sus rasgos eran un tanto latinos, una mujer de 24 años. Le causó gran impacto cuando la vio por segunda vez, sus ojos castaños, no los había notado ¡¿Cómo era eso posible? Que él no notara esos hermosos ojos. De manera simpática ella se acercó y le dijo con mucha confianza, como si se conocieran de años.

-Oye Sev, ¿ya hablaste con Dumbledore?

¿Sev, Sev? Nunca le habían faltado el respeto con tanta insolencia, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Charlotte, por más bella que fuera no le agradaba.

-Disculpa, ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?

-Sev, ¿te molesta?

Snape la miró, realmente la detestaba y como no tenía intención de quedar bien, le contestó con lo que más le pudiera doler.

-Para usted, soy el Profesor Snape o señor, espero que quede entendido

Charlotte se quedo sin habla, seria, creyó que había cometido un grave error y lo peor: antes de iniciar el curso.

Así pasaron varios días, sin que se cruzaran, hasta que llegó el día en que se reunirían para acordar los temas del curso y la manera de trabajar.

Ella caminaba por el jardín con un libro viejo, cuando el conserje Argus Filch se acercó corriendo para darle un mensaje.

-El profesor Snape necesita que vaya a las seis de la tarde para concretar el plan de estudios, en su despacho- se fue rápidamente de mal humor, pero la chica alcanzo a gritarle:

-¡Gracias!

El tiempo pasó lentamente, tanto que Charlotte se aburrió y decidió llegar antes a la oficina de Snape, aunque al principio no se atrevió a tocar, ignoraba cuál sería el recibimiento, después de que esa relación profesor-profesor no había iniciado bien. Al final optó por tocar, aunque con la esperanza de no obtener respuesta, pero no fue así.

-Adelante-dijo una fina y cortante voz

-Buenas tardes…Profesor Snape- el hombre apenas la miró, pues se encontraba concentrado en la lectura de un ejemplar que acababa de recibir, continuó:

-Llega temprano, ¿acaso no tiene nada que hacer?-el tono que utilizó para pronunciar esas palabras mostraba que aún estaba molesto por la impertinencia de la chica.

-Bueno de hecho, no, no tengo vida social desde hace un tiempo, ese es en parte uno de los motivos por los cuales acepte el empleo…señor.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo Snape separándose de su libro y poniendo total atención a Charlotte- Entonces señorita d'Lioncourt lo que trata de decir es que ¿los que estamos aquí es porque no tenemos vida social?

-Hummm, bueno, en realidad, yo no quería decir eso, sino que es una profesión, una forma de vida que no permite mucha sociabilización, pero al menos yo tengo otras ambiciones.

-Bastante interesante- la cortó de manera amarga y tajantemente- pero pasemos a lo que nos importa- En este curso yo tendré que ausentarme en algunas ocasiones, por lo tanto usted señorita d'Lioncourt tendrá que suplirme, pero…-interrumpió Charlotte, como si algo la molestara -Por favor, sólo Charlotte, no me gusta mucho la formalidad, señor- Pero al parecer a Snape le encantaba.

-Como iba diciendo, antes de su interrupción, señorita- Charlotte no volvió a insistir sobre cómo prefería que la llamaran, consciente de que Snape le diría como le apeteciera- es la primera vez que se va a trabajar con un profesor adjunto, lo que quizá pueda resultar incómodo, pero en la medida de lo posible intentaré prescindir de sus servicios. Los alumnos que están inscritos en la asignatura son los mismos desde primer año y después de enseñarles durante cinco años, es mínima la cantidad que realmente está aprendiendo el arte de la preparación de pociones sin equivocarse, le proporcionaré una lista con el historial de cada uno, los que están señalados con tinta roja tendrán que recibir clases de regularización todos los viernes de 6 a 8 PM., es obligatorio, usted impartirá esa clase porque para mí sería insoportable verlos dos horas más. Aquí tiene el programa, los trabajos a realizar, cómo evaluar, los exámenes, ¿queda claro o voy demasiado rápido?-

Charlotte cruzó los brazos, luego extendió la mano a Severus que le otorgó los pergaminos -no, ninguna, me queda claro que yo haré de asistente-

Snape arqueó una ceja y dijo: -¡Perfecto!, el jueves en las mazmorras para la primera clase- salió y dejo a la chica en su despacho, pero inmediatamente abandonó el lugar.

Charlotte revisó el material que Snape le dio, recostada en su cama, viendo el expediente de cada alumno y ponía mayor atención en aquellos que cursarían regularización, entre ellos: Neville Lombottom, Crabbe, Goyle, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. Dejó la lista en la mesita de noche y se durmió.

No asistió a la ceremonia de bienvenida, porque no le apetecía, pero Dumbledore, hizo mención de ella en su tradicional discurso:

-Bueno como ustedes saben, volvimos a quedarnos sin profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no se preocupen, porque no perderán sus clases, ya que yo impartiré esa asignatura-.

Todos fijaron sus miradas en el director, que no les hizo caso y continuó: -Por otra parte en este ciclo contaremos con la grata presencia de la señorita Charlotte d'Lioncourt, que al parecer no está presente, ella estará colaborando con el profesor Snape en las clases de Pociones e impartirá clases de regularización, ya la conocerán. ¡BIENVENIDOS! Y que disfruten el curso-.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

A la mañana siguiente todos comenzaron con la rutina escolar: alumnos corriendo, algunos maldiciendo a los maestros, por dejarles tanta tarea desde el primer día, otros con sueño, los profesores se volvieron muy estrictos. Pero sin duda esperaban con ansia su clase de Pociones, no porque fuera su asignatura favorita, sino porque deseaban conocer a Charlotte, que no se apareció por el comedor los primeros días.

La clase que tendrían juntos Charlotte y Snape, sería con los alumnos de sexto grado: Potter, Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, Goyle…la mayoría de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Snape ya estaba ahí, pero no Charlotte, que había ido por el material de las prácticas.

El profesor daba las instrucciones, cuando la profesora adjunta entró a la mazmorra. Ignorando a Snape, la clase volvió la vista a la mujer, a varios chicos les brillaron los ojos, a alguno se le escapo un -¡guau!, ¡por fin una maestra bonita!

El profesor gritó: -¡Weasley, cállese o lo castigaré!

Charlotte llevaba una capa verde esmeralda, debajo un vestido negro, bastante entallado, su cabello recogido en una trenza con un elaborado y fino broche del mismo tono que la capa, usaba poco maquillaje, pero compensaba esa falta con la gran cantidad de joyas que lucían sus blancas manos y su cuello.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a preparar sus pociones. Snape se sentó en su escritorio y tomó algunas notas, Charlotte paseaba entre las mesas para verificar el trabajo de los estudiantes, que no dejaban de mirarla a escondidas, las chicas odiaron su presencia, menos una: Hermione Granger, a ella le agradó a pesar de que Ron y Harry estaban embobados con ella. Cuando la profesora se acercó a su lugar la chica preguntó: -¿Profesora, cuándo sabremos qué alumnos tomaran las clases de regularización?- Charlotte echó un vistazo al caldero de Hermione del cual brotaban chispitas azul brillante, tal como lo había explicado Snape. En tono amable le contestó: -al final de la clase, aunque no creo que tú tengas que asistir, porque has hecho una excelente poción-, la niña se sintió halagada, ya se le había olvidado el número de veces que su poción era perfecta y Snape ni siquiera lo notaba.

Pasada media hora el profesor se fue y Charlotte se quedó con los alumnos

-Bien, como ya saben, este año estaré ayudando en Pociones e impartiré la regularización, será un poco agotador, pero ya verán que lo disfrutaran. Voy a dejar pegada una lista para que sepan quiénes asistirán a regularización, los espero, no lleguen tarde. Salió.

Los alumnos consultaron la lista, esperando (en el caso de los hombres) ver su nombre escrito, algunos se desanimaron al no aparecer en la lista, pues con tal maestra pondrían toda su disposición para aprender.

Al día siguiente Charlotte llegó al aula de Pociones y al entrar tuvo una gran sorpresa ¡había más alumnos de los que esperaba!, prácticamente todos los alumnos que iban con Snape, a pesar de que no debían estar allí.

Ella rompió el silencio -¿qué hacen todos aquí?

Hermione tomó la palabra – Bueno yo tengo horas libres y si no hay inconveniente me gustaría mejorar mis pociones-

-¿Y los demás también tienen horas libres?

-Bueno-respondió una vocecilla dulce a la que no le importaba medir sus comentarios –creo que es claro que los hombres vienen por verla a usted, ya que es muy bonita-

El rostro de varios chicos enrojeció con las palabras de Luna Lovegood, otros se agacharon como si quisieran desaparecer del salón, las mujeres rieron por lo bajo al presenciar tan cómico momento y Charlotte simplemente contestó sin nerviosismo.

-Es destacable que se interesen por la clase de Pociones, pero no sé si sea posible que todos cursen la asignatura, tendré que hablar con el profesor Snape, por el momento hagan equipos de cuatro personas, elijan una poción del pizarrón y comiencen a elaborarla, mientras yo busco al profesor y le planteo la situación-


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Charlotte salió del aula y se dirigió al despacho de Snape, unos metros antes de la puerta, se percató de que el hombre iba rumbo a las escaleras, así que corriendo lo alcanzó, lo tomó por el hombro y le dijo con respiración agitada:

-Profesor, necesitamos hablar

Snape volteo un poco consternado, por ver a la chica y por el contacto físico que había experimentado, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sensación, tratando de disimular se apresuro a contestar:

-¿No se supone que debería estar dando clases, señorita d'Lioncourt?

-Y las estoy dando, pero a la clase se unieron otros alumnos, que están interesados en la regularización y quisiera saber si hay inconveniente en que se queden

Snape meditó, en su mente visualizaba a Charlotte, desesperada por la presión de las clases, los desastres que causarían los alumnos, así que le pareció que sería un buen experimento que la chica asumiera tal responsabilidad y riendo le dijo: -Perfecto, si se considera capaz de hacerlo, hágalo-. Y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La profesora regresó al salón brindando la buena noticia a todos, que se esforzaban por no defraudar a Charlotte, cuando se acercaba a alguna mesa los alumnos eran amables, sonrientes y ella a pesar de saber lo desastrosa que eran las pociones de algunos equipos les daba ánimo para mejorarla, nunca se oían insultos, regaños o castigos. Así continuaron las siguientes clases, los alumnos la apreciaban, principalmente Hermione con la que a veces entablaba agradables conversaciones sobre el mundo muggle y sus problemas, otras asignaturas, teorías mágicas, etcétera.

Cuando las clases eran con Snape el ambiente era más tenso, aburrido para muchos, porque solían comparar las clases del profesor con las de Charlotte. Al notar éste comportamiento, la profesora pidió tolerancia a los alumnos y un mejor desempeño en la clase de Snape, ya que les recordó que las horas de regularización no serían útiles sino las aplicaban en las del profesor y como ningún estudiante deseaba hacer quedar mal a su maestra favorita se empeñaron en su petición, con resultados que sorprendieron al mismo Snape, los accidentes se habían reducido, la participación era superior, el nivel de las pociones se incremento notablemente e incluso Neville dejó de provocar catástrofes.

Snape mostraba mejor humor de lo habitual. De vez en cuando esbozaba una sonrisa que pretendía ser cálida, pero para los alumnos acostumbrados a la frialdad de Snape, ese gesto les provocaba miedo.

Una noche concluyendo la clase de regularización, Charlotte revisaba algunos cuestionarios que recién había aplicado a sus alumnos, cuando entró Severus y se dirigió al escritorio, en el cual se encontraba la joven.

-Buenas noches, señorita d'Lioncourt- dijo amablemente

Charlotte contestó con un tono similar, aunque extrañada por la visita del profesor, -Buenas noches, ¿a qué debo el honor?

-Seré breve, quiero ofrecerle mis disculpas, ya que consideré que no daría el ancho con el alumnado y realmente ha hecho un milagro, incluso con aquellos que aprenden lento- (obviamente se refería a Neville)

Charlotte un poco sonrojada, soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Me halagan sus palabras…señor, el mérito es de los chicos, sólo hay que ser pacientes-

- No se reste crédito, imagino que si yo fuera un poco atractivo, captaría más la atención de los alumnos.

La chica se quedó ensimismada ¿escuchaba bien? No dijo nada y Snape percatándose del efecto que producían sus palabras concluyó:

-Bueno, en verdad es muy atractiva y además excelente profesora-

La temperatura comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Snape, pero salió del aula antes de que un color rojizo llegara a su rostro. A paso veloz se dirigió a su alcoba, se encerró y se auto insultó sin compasión -¿Qué te sucede Severus, eres idiota o qué?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez "usted es muy atractiva"?, estúpido, estúpido ¿después vas a regalarle poesía o chocolates?- Así paso el resto de la noche torturándose.-Date cuenta de que no tienes oportunidad con ella-le repetía una voz en su interior.

En cambio Charlotte un poco sorprendida, recuperó la compostura y continúo calificando, indiferente a lo que había dicho Snape, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Snape no se presentó toda la semana a clases, pero le dejo instrucciones escritas a Charlotte. Los alumnos no extrañaron en lo absoluto al profesor, pero a Charlotte se le hizo rara la ausencia, era la primera vez que daba clases sin su presencia y no sintió la misma seguridad, las clases salieron bien, aunque para ella fueron insípidas.

Cuando Snape regresó trató por todas las formas posibles de evitar a Charlotte, pero era inevitable, la veía en el Gran Comedor, en las clases, en las reuniones de profesores, en su vida no había experimentado esa sensación, aunque lo intentaba no podía disimular su fascinación por la chica. Le daba asco sentirse como un estúpido adolescente con mariposas en el estómago.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Un viernes por la noche, después de una difícil semana laboral Snape se dirigió al baño de profesores, vestía una bata negra con bordados en tonos verdes y plateados que formaban relucientes serpientes, y una elaborada letra 'S' en el borde de la bata, debajo de la suave tela su cuerpo clamaba descanso, relajación. Cuando entró al precioso y amplio baño, que más bien parecía jacuzzi de un hotel muy elegante y renacentista, hizo un delicado movimiento con su varita dejando iluminado el lugar por una tenue luz dorada que se perdía con el vapor que emanaba de la enorme bañera, al parecer alguien lo había preparado con anterioridad, pero no importándole colocó unas cuantas fragancias de un frasquito que desprendieron un delicioso perfume.

Arrojo su bata quedando desnudo, se sumergió en el agua, se recargó y cerró los ojos. De repente se percató de que no estaba solo y a través del vapor distinguió una silueta femenina, también con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó con un único pensamiento -"Que no sea Charlotte"- , a pesar de que involuntariamente deseaba que fuera ella.

La suerte hizo que Charlotte estuviera allí, también desnuda, a excepción de las joyas que siempre le acompañaban, con su cabello suelto, para Snape hubiera resultado sencillo hipnotizarla con su mente y satisfacer sus deseos, pero quería hacer las cosas de forma correcta, así que lo que hizo fue darle un delicado golpecillo al hombro de Charlotte, que despertó sin saber lo qué pasaba, pero percatándose de la mirada que le dirigía Snape dio un grito, el profesor trató de calmarla, pero sólo consiguió empeorar la situación, porque Charlotte alcanzó su varita y lanzó un potente:

-¡Expelliarmus!

Snape se alzó por los aires tras una brillante ráfaga azul verdoso, cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Charlotte simplemente tomó sus cosas y salió bastante enfadada, dejando al profesor desnudo y quejándose del dolor.

El sábado por la mañana se presentó al Gran Comedor, percatándose de la falta de Snape, pero decidió no preguntar nada. Al terminar el almuerzo, se retiraba a su habitación cuando Hermione se acercó a ella y le dio una nota del Director, citándola a su despacho, al cual se dirigió de inmediato.

El Director la recibió de manera amable con una amplia sonrisa y con un movimiento de mano la invitó a sentarse.

-Profesora Charlotte ¿sabe por qué la mandé llamar?-

-La verdad lo ignoro, espero no haber hecho nada malo-

-Bueno me gustaría saber qué fue lo que paso ayer por la noche con el profesor Snape.

-¿Usted está enterado?

-Evidentemente, Severus me lo contó, con todo y Expelliarmus-

Rápidamente Charlotte mostró interés por el estado físico de su víctima.

-¿Y cómo esta él?-

-Esta bien, recuperándose, aunque me parece que no se escapará de las burlas de algunos jóvenes al ver el tremendo chichón que le ha hecho, ¿tomó clases de duelo?-

-No- dijo la chica extrañada de las preguntas del anciano- pero he tenido peleas bastante interesantes-

Charlotte contó su versión de los hechos, haciendo énfasis en la mirada de Snape.

-¿Pero qué no te das cuenta, niña?-

-¿De qué?-

-El Profesor Snape está enamorado de ti, sólo es eso-

-¿Enamorado? Yo no lo creo, si usted hubiera estado ahí, su mirada era pervertida, sus intenciones…

Dumbledore comenzó a reír a carcajadas -No, sólo es amor, pero él no lo sabe demostrar, no es muy expresivo, pero me lo confesó-

-Pero yo no siento nada por él, no me atrae, es que simplemente…-

El Director la interrumpió - Es que simplemente no le quieres dar una oportunidad, y créeme el aspecto físico no lo es todo, me queda claro que lo estas haciendo sufrir-

-Pero si yo no le he dado motivo-

-Tu presencia es más que un motivo- el hombre salió de su despacho dejándola sumida el la reflexión. Ella estaba sola, había peleado con su última pareja y al parecer no tenía solución inmediata. Siempre se enredaba con los hombres equivocados.

Así que decidió darle un giro de 360° a su vida y experimentar con alguien como Snape, si no era feliz, le sería fácil cortarlo, el primer paso fue investigar un poco de él, con su buena amiga Hermione.

-¿Y para qué quiere saber de Snape?- preguntó la alumna sorprendida del interés repentino de Charlotte.

-Por favor, no me cuestiones, Hermi, son cosas personales-

-Bueno- dijo resignada la alumna -es un profesor muy misterioso, nunca se le ve contento, a excepción de cuando Slytherin gana partidos de Quidditch o cuando le quita puntos a Gryffindor, me parece un profesor extremadamente inteligente, le encantan las artes oscuras, fue mortífago. Harry y Ron creen que aun es partidario del ''que no debe ser nombrado'' y que tiene instintos asesinos, pero Dumbledore confía plenamente en él-.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Charlotte investigó todo el día con los alumnos y los profesores, por la noche decidió buscar a Snape para aclarar lo sucedido, después de lo que había escuchado no creyó que sus intenciones fueran malas.

Al tocar la puerta de la enfermería fue recibida por Dumbledore, que despidiéndose de Snape, guiñó el ojo derecho a la chica y le dijo: -Bien hecho- cerró la puerta y los dejó solos.

La chica deseo salir huyendo tras ver recostado a Snape con un vendaje en la cabeza que claramente hacia resaltar las consecuencias del golpe de la noche anterior. No se despegó del picaporte de la puerta hasta que el hombre con voz suave la invitó a sentarse.

Charlotte tomó una silla de una mesita que no tenía ningún regalo o tarjeta de 'alíviate pronto', se sentó y le preguntó a Snape que bebía una poción para evitar el dolor:

-¿Cómo se siente, profesor?

-No espero que crea que me siento bien- dijo en tono dolido.

-Yo sólo quería decirle que lo siento mucho, que nunca fue mi intención…Dumbledore me explicó todo y yo estoy apenada. Verdaderamente lo siento-

Snape escuchó con atención a Charlotte y ya que ella estaba enterada de sus sentimientos decidió abordar el tema.

-No se sienta culpable, mi error fue no decirle nada, pero estoy conciente de que no hay oportunidad de 'algo' entre nosotros-

-Eso no es cierto, yo…yo he pensado y quiero intentarlo-

-Mire, señorita d'Lioncourt, hay dos cosas que me molestan: que me tengan lástima y que intenten burlarse de mí y por lo que veo usted está haciendo ambas, después de haberme golpeado, no me tomé el pelo, por favor-

-Bueno para aumentar tu desgracia, de ahora en adelante, soy sólo Charlotte, y ya que veo que estas algo indefenso, tendré que aprovechar la situación- Levantándose de la silla, Charlotte se acerco a un Snape anonadado, le quitó la poción de las manos y lo besó sin que él lo esperara. El beso no fue respondido, pero tampoco rechazado, sus labios se separaron lentamente, un poco nerviosa preguntó a Snape: -¿Te gustó?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La chica acarició la mejilla del profesor

-Porque en verdad quiero intentarlo-

Durante un largo rato platicaron, acordaron darse una oportunidad. Charlotte volvió a besar a su novio y salió de la habitación. El romance comenzó.

CAPÍTULO 8

Los primeros días pasaron sin mucha novedad, en ocasiones se les olvidaba que habían empezado una relación y se limitaban al trabajo laboral, que había aumentado considerablemente, cuando impartían clase juntos, no podían evitar lanzarse miradas cuyo significado sólo ellos entendían.

Algunos alumnos se dieron cuenta del cambio de la profesora en una clase donde Snape explicaba el método para preparar poción curativa contra distintas picaduras. Charlotte como era habitual, paseaba entre las mesas de trabajo cuando escuchó un comentario.

-Si Snape ha tenido contacto físico con algún ser vivo por voluntad propia, yo lavo los orinales con un cepillo de dientes- Después de varias risas reprimidas, un grito sorprendió a los alumnos y al propio Snape.

-¡Weasley! ¡Estas castigado, pídele una disculpa al profesor Snape!

Ron Weasley, se puso rojo como tomate, se sentía acorralado, nunca había visto a Charlotte tan enojada y con la mirada amenazante, pero no tenía otra opción, era peor que Snape lo castigará. Así que se levantó y con la cabeza baja dijo:

-Le pido una disculpa, señor-

Snape lo miró y con un movimiento de cabeza asintió, aceptando la disculpa, al no saber lo que ocurría continuó la clase.

Charlotte se acercó al aún rojo Ron y en un susurro le expresó:

–Y no creas que no te pondré a lavar los baños con un cepillo de dientes- En ese momento el pelirrojo hubiera preferido desaparecer.

Al terminar la clase los alumnos salieron murmurando sobre el bochornoso instante que había sufrido Ron.

Los profesores limpiaron el salón con un movimiento de varita, Charlotte dispuesta a salir sin decir nada fue detenida por Snape que la tomó por la mano.

_-Lotte_- era el sobrenombre que le había asignado a su novia –Puedes explicarme qué ha pasado-

La chica no quería repetirle las palabras de Ron, porque realmente eran hirientes, pero por otra parte a ella no le constaba que Snape hubiera tenido una relación en el pasado, así que decidió decirle una mentira.

-Cielo, nada importante, ya sabes, sólo Weasley que hablaba y reía, no me gusta que no presten atención a tus clases-.

Snape dio un rápido beso a la joven, como agradecimiento y la dejó ir.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 9

Los alumnos notaron el cambio de la profesora, cada día se volvía más estricta, como la versión femenina de Snape, comenzaba a desagradarles, a excepción de Hermione que a pesar de que a la maestra ya no le parecían tan buenas sus pociones.

-Yo creo que Snape la hechizo y por eso cambio de actitud- dijo Harry Potter a sus amigos

-No lo sé, pero es lógico- dijo Ron, recordando que esa tarde cumpliría su castigo –eso explica su comportamiento de loca- concluyó.

-¡Ron!, no digas eso- dijo en tono de consternación Hermione –quizá sólo esté pasando un mal momento o algo así, es más voy a hablar con ella para preguntarle-

-Pero por favor hazla reaccionar, no le favorece ese comportamiento-

-No, pero a ti Ron, quizá si te favorezca el castigo- se burló Harry.

Hermione se encaminó al despacho de la profesora, pero no la halló, en la sala de profesores tampoco, en el salón de clases no había ni un alma, en los pasillos encontró a Hagrid.

-Hola Hermione ¿buscas algo?-

-Ah, hola Hagrid ¿has visto a la profesora d'Lioncourt?-

-Si, iba con el profesor Snape, creo que al despacho de él, aunque parecían algo extraños. Me tengo que ir, pero ten esto- el semigigante le dio a la chica un pesado paquete con un nudo mal hecho –es para Harry, son libros que encargó, pero la lechuza no podía cargarlos-

-Gracias Hagrid, nos vemos luego-

La chica se dirigió al despacho de Snape, pero no toco la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar las voces de sus profesores en tono romántico.

-Por favor, tienes que ir a Hogsmeade- dijo la voz femenina que escapaba por la puerta entreabierta.

-No es conveniente dulzura, tengo otros asuntos

¿Dulzura? Hermione sintió un leve mareo al escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Snape, pero continuó escuchando.

-Mmmm y si te convenzo- Charlotte se había sentado en el escritorio lleno de pergaminos y hablaba con una voz provocativa.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?- dijo el hombre burlándose de las tácticas de _Lotte_ -Soy muy difícil-

-¿De verdad?- extendió sus manos, inmediatamente fueron tomadas por él, se miraron a los ojos, Snape agachó la cabeza y al quedar a la altura de los labios de Charlotte la besó.

Hermione contemplaba la escena que le causaba confusión, y para su mala suerte los libros que Hagrid le dio cayeron de sus manos, causando tal ruido que obligó a los profesores a romper su inspiración. Asustado Snape corrió hacia la puerta, pero Hermione tenía la delantera dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¡Granger! ¡Ven aquí!- recogió los libros y volvió al despacho, encerrándose y enfadado continuo, sin medir sus palabras -¡Ahora esa maldita sangre sucia lo sabe!-

-Severus, no la llames así, por favor-

-Cómo quieres que la llame, en esté momento se lo ha de estar contando a Weasley y Potter, las personas que MÁS me agradan-

-Tranquilo- Charlotte abrazó a Snape, que evidentemente se encontraba alterado, al borde de cometer una locura –Déjame hablar con ella, yo lo soluciono, confía en mí-

Él acarició la mejilla de su compañera, le dio los libros de Harry y la dejó ir.

Después de un recorrido de quince minutos, Charlotte encontró a Hermione concentrada en un libro de la biblioteca

-Hermione, necesitamos hablar-

-¡ah! Profesora, me espantó, ¿puede ser más tarde?, estoy algo ocupada-

-No Hermione, debe ser ahora, quiero aclarar lo que viste o escuchaste en el despacho del profesor Snape-

-Eso no es algo que me corresponda, ustedes son adultos, aunque he de decir que me sorprende que alguien como usted se relacione con un hombre como Snape, ahora comprendo el por qué cuestionó el otro día a medio colegio con preguntas sobre Snape-

-Si, creo que a muchos les sorprendería si lo supieran, pero te quiero pedir que no le digas a nadie, está relación debe ser discreta, ¿lo saben Potter y Weasley?-

-No, si desea no les contaré-

-Gracias, eso es lo que deseo y créeme _Hermi_, Seve…el profesor Snape es más valioso que un físico bello. Me tengo que ir…ten los libros de Potter, los dejaste en tu huida-

-Profesora, hay algo que quisiera pedirle-

-Dime, con gusto lo haré si está dentro de mis posibilidades-

-Podría volver a ser como antes, más amable, accesible y no tan malhumorada-

-Por supuesto, pero a Weasley no le quitaré el castigo, aunque puedo omitir lo del cepillo de dientes-

CAPÍTULO 10

Todo volvió a la normalidad en la clase de Pociones, Charlotte era la de antes, los ánimos aumentaban al ver cerca la excursión a Hogsmeade.

Sin embargo la mañana del paseo estaba nublada, los rayos del Sol luchaban por aparecer, daba la impresión de que ganarían, los alumnos se formaron en filas contentos, a pesar del clima.

La profesora McGonagall, Sprout y Hagrid estaban en la parte delantera guiando a los entusiastas estudiantes. Charlotte daba unas instrucciones al viejo conserje, antes de seguir al grupo, cuando Filch se alejó, por la espalda la sorprendió otra figura que le tomó por la cintura y le susurró al oído:

- Señorita d'Lioncourt ¿a dónde va tan sola?-

-Severus, alguien podría vernos- la chica retiró con sus manos las de Snape que la abrazaban –ya sabes que voy a Hogsmeade, se me hace tarde-

-Y creíste que te iba a dejar ir sola-

-Bueno, creo que si, ya veo que me equivocaba, entonces vámonos-

_-¿Lotte?_, ya sabes que me encantan tus vestidos y el de hoy es en extremo sensual, pero ¿ya viste el clima? ¿No piensas llevar capa o algo que te cubra más?- el vestido de la chica era largo, color vino, con manga amplia a tres cuartos, escote en v, zapatillas altas descubiertas y joyas a juego.

-No cielo, ya verás que el clima se compondrá-

Y marcharon rumbo a Hogsmeade con los brazos entrelazados, ya que nadie los veía, era de las pocas oportunidades para demostrarse amor, sin tener que ser cuidadosos.

Al llegar se separaron, pero acordaron verse en _Las Tres Escobas _a las cinco de la tarde.

Cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto, Charlotte fue de compras, por libros, por ingredientes para pociones. Cuando entró a la dulcería se encontró con varios chicos del colegio que le recomendaron y regalaron distintos dulces, ella les agradeció, después salió e ingreso a una tienda de antigüedades, de ella emergió con varias bolsas, en otro puesto compró regalos para Severus, miró su reloj de amatistas y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las cinco.

Llegó a _Las Tres Escobas _con quince minutos de retardo, el lugar estaba abarrotado por alumnos muertos de frío que bebían humeantes cervezas de mantequilla y deliciosas galletas con simpáticas formas y colores.

La chica pudo distinguir a Harry y Ron, se acercó a ellos y les preguntó:

-Hola chicos, ¿han visto al profesor Snape?-

Pero ambos chicos le contestaron al unísono con otra pregunta: -¿Snape ha venido?-

-Si, ¿por qué se les hace raro que venga?-

Ron tomó la palabra –Porque casi no sale y si lo hiciera dudo mucho que se metiera en un lugar tan concurrido como éste-

-¿Profesora?- interrumpió Harry - ¿quiere tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o un vaso de hidromiel?-

Charlotte no encontraba a Snape, comenzaba a tener hambre y frío, además la cara de ilusión de Harry y Ron no le permitió hacerles una descortesía.

- Está bien- en una silla acomodaron los paquetes de la profesora, pidieron a la atractiva señora Rosmerta más bebida y galletas. Los tres comenzaron a charlar y reír.

Los chicos se sentían como galanes al estar con Charlotte, tomando y riendo, sin duda eran la envidia de todos los que los veían e incluso Draco Malfoy mostraba celos.

Pasaban de las seis y Charlotte se había olvidado de Snape, hasta que la profesora McGonagall pasó por las mesas para recordarles que por el mal tiempo (había comenzado una helada ventisca combinada con neblina) tendrían que retirarse antes de lo previsto, a pesar de las protestas de los alumnos.

Harry pidió la cuenta y pagó varios galeones. Mientras que algún descuidado abrió la puerta y un aire helado entró al lugar, Charlotte tiritaba de frío y al percatarse, Ron le ofreció su nueva capa.

-Weasley, no es necesario-

-Claro que si, hace mucho frío, no quiero que se resfríe- la insistencia fue tanta que Charlotte aceptó a regañadientes, Ron le colocó la capa a la chica. A punto de marcharse una gélida e inconfundible voz los tomó por sorpresa.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 11

-Potter y Weasley, ¿Qué no deberían, estar ya rumbo al castillo?-

-Ya nos íbamos, señor- dijo sin inmutarse Harry -¿Nos acompaña profesora?-

-Me temo que no, adelántense, pero les agradezco las bebidas y su grata compañía- Los chicos salieron felices del lugar.

Snape estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, su enfado era más que evidente, no hizo nada para disimularlo. Le preguntó a su novia:

-¿Y bien?- La chica como si nada le contestó: -¿Y bien qué?- la respuesta aumento la furia de Snape

-He estado más de una hora como estúpido, esperando a que aparezcas, soportando a un montón de magos y brujas desagradables y cuando te encuentro estás con esos dos, bebiendo una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla y cómo si fuera poco me respondes con un "¿Y bien qué?"-

-Severus- dijo la chica con un tono apenas perceptible, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que discutían -Hay una explicación, mira te estaba buscando, pero entre tanta gente no te encontré, vi a Harry y Ron y como tenía todas las compras y hambre me quedé con ellos-

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó Snape irónico -y ¿crees qué te voy a creer?-

-Deberías hacerlo es la verdad- dijo Charlotte

-¿Y desde cuándo dejaste de llamar a los alumnos por su apellido?-

-¿Qué hay de malo con que los llame por su nombre?-

Snape sin decir nada más, dio la espalda a Charlotte y se dirigió a la puerta, la chica tomó todos sus paquetes, alcanzó a Snape y le dijo:

-Mira Severus, si vas a hacerme correr con estos tacones al menos podrías ayudarme con los paquetes- y le dio unos cuantos, él los agarró con indiferencia, porque contemplaba absorto el fatal clima ¡estaba nevando!

-No podemos irnos- le dijo a la chica que también miraba las blancas calles -es arriesgado- vámonos

-¿Y qué sugieres?-

-A una calle de aquí rentan habitaciones, alquilemos una-

-¿No podemos usar la red flu?

-Es peligroso, vámonos ¿o prefieres quedarte aquí? Charlotte sin decir nada dio a entender que salieran. Mientras forcejeaban con la nieve para abrirse paso Snape comenzó a reír. Charlotte sin entender le preguntó:

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-

-Que te advertí del mal tiempo y por no hacerme caso has tenido que comprar una capa, pero ¿no te parece que es muy masculina?-

La chica respondió: -Qué tan gracioso considerarías el hecho de que está capa no la compre, sino que Ron Weasley me la presto como todo un caballero-

-No mucho, pero confiaría en que tus palabras se debieran a un desvarío, ya que tus pies se están congelando- La mirada que Charlotte arrojó a Snape no le agradó nada a éste, que continúo:

-No estas bromeando ¿verdad?... ¡quítatela!-

-¡¿Qué? Estás loco-

-Quítatela- repitió autoritario

-No lo voy a hacer Severus, y por si no te has dado cuenta estamos a mitad de una calle nevada-

Snape sin decir nada tomó la delantera, la chica lo siguió, llegaron a un viejo edificio, construido en su totalidad con madera, por fuera no ofrecía un mejor aspecto que _Las Tres Escobas_, parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, un hombre con rostro nada amable los recibió, al parecer no era muy sociable, el sitio era extraño, apenas iluminado por altos candelabros de varios siglos de antigüedad, tapetes cubiertos de polvo que apenas se distinguía el color y los dibujos originales, había poco mobiliario, pero infinidad de cuadros mágicos que se sorprendieron de ver a dos personas. Snape dio varios galeones al hombre que a cambio le dio una llave en forma de letra "D". La pareja subió al primer piso sin dirigirse la palabra, entraron a la habitación, cuyo interior era absolutamente dorado (eso explica la forma de la llave).

Había una mesita con dibujos griegos, un sillón lleno de cojines, un balcón cubierto tras unas cortinas delgadas, pero lo más apetecible era la cama, al contacto con las sabanas se antojaba acostarse y soñar. Colocaron los paquetes en la mesa. Después de un largo silencio Charlotte dijo a Snape que le daba la espalda.

-Ya me quite la capa, y quiero decirte que no hay necesidad de que estés celoso de Potter y Weasley…-

Él no resistió las ganas de interrumpirle utilizando su mejor sarcasmo.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo?, Cómo se te ocurre, si tan sólo te dejaste ver en público con el famoso Harry Potter y su magnífico amigo, el cual, por cierto te dio su capa-

-Cariño, por favor, tan sólo son adolescentes de ¿15, 16 años?, acaso ¿te sientes amenazado por ellos?-

Snape volteó a verla con rostro decidido y dijo: -Dímelo tú-

-Son sólo chicos, no tengo interés en los niños-

-Muy bien, te creeré- y volvió a darle la espalda, se asomó por la ventana, el clima era el mismo.

-No lo dices muy convencido- expresó Charlotte un tanto melancólica

-Confórmate con que te crea-


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 11

-Potter y Weasley, ¿Qué no deberían, estar ya rumbo al castillo?-

-Ya nos íbamos, señor- dijo sin inmutarse Harry -¿Nos acompaña profesora?-

-Me temo que no, adelántense, pero les agradezco las bebidas y su grata compañía- Los chicos salieron felices del lugar.

Snape estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, su enfado era más que evidente, no hizo nada para disimularlo. Le preguntó a su novia:

-¿Y bien?- La chica como si nada le contestó: -¿Y bien qué?- la respuesta aumento la furia de Snape

-He estado más de una hora como estúpido, esperando a que aparezcas, soportando a un montón de magos y brujas desagradables y cuando te encuentro estás con esos dos, bebiendo una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla y cómo si fuera poco me respondes con un "¿Y bien qué?"-

-Severus- dijo la chica con un tono apenas perceptible, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que discutían –Hay una explicación, mira te estaba buscando, pero entre tanta gente no te encontré, vi a Harry y Ron y como tenía todas las compras y hambre me quedé con ellos-

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó Snape irónico -y ¿crees qué te voy a creer?-

-Deberías hacerlo es la verdad- dijo Charlotte

-¿Y desde cuándo dejaste de llamar a los alumnos por su apellido?-

-¿Qué hay de malo con que los llame por su nombre?-

Snape sin decir nada más, dio la espalda a Charlotte y se dirigió a la puerta, la chica tomó todos sus paquetes, alcanzó a Snape y le dijo:

-Mira Severus, si vas a hacerme correr con estos tacones al menos podrías ayudarme con los paquetes- y le dio unos cuantos, él los agarró con indiferencia, porque contemplaba absorto el fatal clima ¡estaba nevando!

-No podemos irnos- le dijo a la chica que también miraba las blancas calles –es arriesgado- vámonos

-¿Y qué sugieres?-

-A una calle de aquí rentan habitaciones, alquilemos una-

-¿No podemos usar la red flu?

-Es peligroso, vámonos ¿o prefieres quedarte aquí? Charlotte sin decir nada dio a entender que salieran. Mientras forcejeaban con la nieve para abrirse paso Snape comenzó a reír. Charlotte sin entender le preguntó:

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-

-Que te advertí del mal tiempo y por no hacerme caso has tenido que comprar una capa, pero ¿no te parece que es muy masculina?-

La chica respondió: -Qué tan gracioso considerarías el hecho de que está capa no la compre, sino que Ron Weasley me la presto como todo un caballero-

-No mucho, pero confiaría en que tus palabras se debieran a un desvarío, ya que tus pies se están congelando- La mirada que Charlotte arrojó a Snape no le agradó nada a éste, que continúo:

-No estas bromeando ¿verdad?... ¡quítatela!-

-¡¿Qué? Estás loco-

-Quítatela- repitió autoritario

-No lo voy a hacer Severus, y por si no te has dado cuenta estamos a mitad de una calle nevada-

Snape sin decir nada tomó la delantera, la chica lo siguió, llegaron a un viejo edificio, construido en su totalidad con madera, por fuera no ofrecía un mejor aspecto que _Las Tres Escobas_, parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría, un hombre con rostro nada amable los recibió, al parecer no era muy sociable, el sitio era extraño, apenas iluminado por altos candelabros de varios siglos de antigüedad, tapetes cubiertos de polvo que apenas se distinguía el color y los dibujos originales, había poco mobiliario, pero infinidad de cuadros mágicos que se sorprendieron de ver a dos personas. Snape dio varios galeones al hombre que a cambio le dio una llave en forma de letra "D". La pareja subió al primer piso sin dirigirse la palabra, entraron a la habitación, cuyo interior era absolutamente dorado (eso explica la forma de la llave).

Había una mesita con dibujos griegos, un sillón lleno de cojines, un balcón cubierto tras unas cortinas delgadas, pero lo más apetecible era la cama, al contacto con las sabanas se antojaba acostarse y soñar. Colocaron los paquetes en la mesa. Después de un largo silencio Charlotte dijo a Snape que le daba la espalda.

-Ya me quite la capa, y quiero decirte que no hay necesidad de que estés celoso de Potter y Weasley…-

Él no resistió las ganas de interrumpirle utilizando su mejor sarcasmo.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo?, Cómo se te ocurre, si tan sólo te dejaste ver en público con el famoso Harry Potter y su magnífico amigo, el cual, por cierto te dio su capa-

-Cariño, por favor, tan sólo son adolescentes de ¿15, 16 años?, acaso ¿te sientes amenazado por ellos?-

Snape volteó a verla con rostro decidido y dijo: -Dímelo tú-

-Son sólo chicos, no tengo interés en los niños-

-Muy bien, te creeré- y volvió a darle la espalda, se asomó por la ventana, el clima era el mismo.

-No lo dices muy convencido- expresó Charlotte un tanto melancólica

-Confórmate con que te crea-.

CAPÍTULO 12

Snape sólo llevaba un libro, se acomodó en el sillón e ignorando la presencia de Charlotte se puso a leer, la chica sacó uno de los paquetes que había comprado una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, escribió algo en él y con un movimiento de varita se lo envió a Snape, el mensaje decía: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos?

-Dos meses- contesto el hombre sin separarse de su lectura

Charlotte continúo la plática: -No crees qué es tiempo de…ya sabes.- y señaló con una mirada seductora la cama que los esperaba.

-No- dijo Snape con frialdad

-Como quieras- el tono de Charlotte era de dolor -Buenas noches- con todo y vestido se enrollo en las sábanas y el sueño la venció, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, ni le importó cuando sintió a su lado el cuerpo de Snape abrazándola y susurrándole al oído:

-Cambié de opinión- comenzó a besarla lenta y cariñosamente, por el cuello, ella volteó y quedo de frente a Snape, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, era plateada, iluminaba sus rostros. Charlotte iba a decir algo, pero no la dejaron los labios de Snape, la nieve no importaba, porque su pasión provocaba el calor necesario a sus cuerpos. Entraba la madrugada sus cuerpos desnudos que ya se habían conocido en otra situación muy distinta, se fundían una y otra vez, las caricias, los besos, Charlotte gemía de placer, mientras Snape le recitaba versos. De la explosión pasaron a la calma, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Charlotte despertó contenta, movió su brazo buscando a su hombre, pero ya se había levantado, estaba en el balcón, mirando la blanca calle, ella se vistió y fue a su lado. Él le sonrió y la abrazó, el enamoramiento se veía en sus ojos.

-Es hora de irnos- le dijo sin soltarla -me la pase bien anoche-

-Yo también, cielo, ¿te parece bien si me voy yo primero?-

-Claro- Charlotte se iba cuando Snape apretó su mano –Gracias, por permitirme ser el primero-

-¿El primero?- repitió extrañada

-Sí, por regalarme tu virginidad- dijo en tono apenado

-Oh… ah, Severus…mira yo no era virgen antes de anoche-

El rostro del profesor palideció, las palabras de Charlotte lo golpearon como agua fría.

-Severus, supuse que eso no te importaría-

Recuperando un poco el buen semblante, él le dijo: -Debí saberlo, hubiera querido ser el primero, pero lo importante es ser el actual-

-Por eso te quiero- Charlotte lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Corre, ya vete, no quiero que sospechen-


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 13

En el colegio todo era calma, no se habían percatado de sus ausencias, Charlotte se dirigió a su habitación, tomó una ducha, se arregló y fue al Gran Comedor, le sorprendió que Snape ya estuviera allí, impecable. Se acomodó en su silla y fingió indiferencia con él, como habitualmente hacía, incluso se burlo de él en presencia de los profesores y algunos alumnos.

-¿Cómo es que a un profesor como usted le permiten dar clases en éste lugar?- dijo Charlotte sin medir sus palabras. Snape no comprendía la actitud de su novia, aunque bien, él tenía un sarcasmo que podía sacarlo de esa situación y de paso lastimarla inteligentemente, pero se limitó a no ocuparlo y a pronunciar estúpidamente un: -¿Qué?-

-Sí, me refiero a que es impresionante que un hombre tan antipático, poco social, cero atractivo de clases, deberían pensar más en los alumnos y despedir a quién no les agrada, creo que usted encabezaría la lista, aparte los chicos deben estar hartos de su sistema represivo autoritario-

-Mire profesora- interrumpió McGonagall –si el profesor Snape está aquí es porque es excelente en Pociones, y los alumnos necesitan disciplina-

-Creo que diferimos en nuestras opiniones Minerva, a mí me parece que si el profesor Snape, está aquí, es porque Dumbledore se apiado de él o porque el personal estaba escaso y no tenía opción-

Severus seguía sin hablar, digiriendo y acomodando las frases que escuchaba, la palidez se le notaba, los alumnos estaban pendientes de la escena y cuando se disponía a defenderse Charlotte se levantó de su asiento y dijo a todos:

-Con permiso, no quiero que se arruine el resto del almuerzo- les dio la espalda y salió como si nada.

El resto del día Charlotte no supo nada de Snape, no sabía si él había captado sus intenciones, no le apetecía cenar con los demás, así que pidió a algunos elfos que le llevaran la comida a su habitación, al entrar soltó un grito y temblando del susto susurro:

-Severus ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vaya, veo que esos elfos domésticos, te tienen muy consentida, tu cena se ve deliciosa ¿o es qué tratabas de evitarme después de que me humillaste?-

-No es lo que tú crees, cielo-

-¡No me llames así!... no soy estúpido, tan sólo querías acostarte y ya-

-Qué no entiendes, lo hice para disimular, creí que entenderías el mensaje, ante los demás no podemos mostrar simpatía, tú me lo has dicho. Perdóname-

Snape sin quedar complacido con la explicación se limitó a cruzar los brazos, observando los ojos castaños de Charlotte en busca de una mentira, pero no encontró nada y volvió a insistir:

-Me humillaste-

-Es verdad lo siento, qué puedo hacer para enmendar mi error-

-Nada estoy muy enojado-

-¿Anda, dime?- se acerco a Snape como solía hacer: de manera peligrosa, él intuía lo que la chica se proponía, se volteó, Charlotte le jugó una broma. –Entonces me voy- salió y cerró la puerta. Snape salió tras ella, pero fue empujado de nuevo al dormitorio. Ella lo agarró por la túnica y teniéndolo de frente le susurro: -¿Creíste que me iba a ir?, soy más inteligente, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

-Sentirme más humillado y enojado- arqueó una ceja -¿Y tú?-

-Esto- lo besó en la comisura de los labios –Ahora, como mi cena se enfría me sentaré a probarla, ¿Ya cenaste?- Snape asintió – Bueno, puedes beber un poco de licor, quiero que te quedes a dormir aquí-

La chica cenó acompañada del profesor que bebía de una reluciente copa de cristal, al final entre los dos habían vaciado la jarra. Con un chasquido desaparecieron los recipientes junto con las sobras de la comida, Snape se iba a su habitación, cuando Charlotte le dijo imperante:

-Te dije que quiero que duermas aquí, dame cinco minutos- se dirigió a su baño personal, antes de entrar volteó a ver a Severus –si te vas, voy a ir a buscarte-. En el baño se refrescó el rostro, se perfumó, cambió su túnica negra por un camisón del mismo color, que se veía bien en su bronceada piel y definía perfectamente su silueta, soltó su cabello dejándolo caer como si fuera una cascada. Salió espléndida y Snape no estaba.

-¿Severus…estas escondido?, ¡si no sales en esté momento terminamos!- no hubo respuesta, en su mente rondaban varios pensamientos y comenzó a hablar consigo misma -¡Bien, excelente Severus, te digo que esperes y te largas! Estaba furiosa, a punto de aventar los libros de la mesita de noche, cuando un resplandor verde irrumpió en la chimenea, la persona que salió dijo animosamente:

-¡Te engañé!, pero apenas hubo terminado la frase cuando un libro grueso, forrado en piel de dragón golpeó su cabeza.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Estás bien, Severus? –

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- gimió y se sobó la frente- ¿sientes placer al golpearme? Porque no es la primera vez que lo haces-

-No debiste irte, te lo advertí- Mientras Charlotte curaba la herida a Severus éste le respondió:

-Dijiste que irías por mí, no que tomarías venganza- dijo aún con dolor

-Ya está, ahora a la cama- Charlotte le dio un beso en la frente

-No me has dejado decirte lo hermosa que te vez de negro, lástima que voy a tener que quitarte ese camisón- acto seguido la tomó en brazos, la puso con delicadez en la cama, él se colocó encima de ella, la acarició, la besó. Una noche de éxtasis infinito.

CAPÍTULO 14

Pasaron tres semanas sin que discutieran, enamorados, con algunos encuentros en la habitación de ella o en el baño de maestros, no importaba el lugar, si se gozaba de la privacidad.

Todo iba viento en popa, hasta que el Director hizo un anuncio.

-En dos semanas, antes de las vacaciones de navidad, se festejará un gran baile, por el buen desempeño que han mostrado en todas sus asignaturas y la paciencia que me han mostrado en la clase de Defensa-

Charlotte estaba muy entusiasmada, le encantaba bailar, ya planeaba su peinado, su vestido, pero le preocupaba que a una semana de la fiesta Snape no había mencionado nada, por lo que un día recostada en su cálido regazo se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Ya estás listo para el baile, cielo?-

El hombre que intentaba conciliar el sueño después de la acción, le respondió:

-¿El baile de navidad?

-Si o ¿acaso hay otro al que te hayan invitado, del cual no esté enterada?-

Snape jugueteó con ironía –Si, claro, estoy invitado al baile del ministro, al de los Malfoy y algunos otros, pero como soy tan importante me di el lujo de rechazarlos-

-Y para mí, ¿si estarás disponible?-

-Te refieres al baile, ¿ir juntos?-

-Sí- dijo con firmeza la chica

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes, no pueden conocer lo nuestro, además esos bailes son ridículos, inútiles, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

Snape no tenía idea de la ilusión que hacía a Charlotte ir al baile, ella no se atrevió a decirle, simplemente reprimió algunas lágrimas y le dijo: -Si, tienes razón son ridículos-.

Durante esa semana Charlotte no se dejo ver por Severus a pesar de las insistentes notas de éste, ella estaba muy dolida, se la pasaba llorando en la sala de Los Menesteres. Hermione la escuchó en cierta ocasión, pudo acceder a la sala, la profesora le contó lo sucedido, la estudiante lamentó no poder ayudarla, pero le mencionó a Harry el estado en que se encontraba Charlotte y Harry a su vez se lo dijo a Dumbledore, que una vez más la mandó llamar a su despacho.

Charlotte entró a la oficina que dejaba ver cientos de objetos mágicos con movimiento, pinturas con hombrecillos ancianos de blancas y largas barbas y algunas brujas que charlaban gentilmente.

-Pasa, querida, me han dicho que has estado triste, ¿quieres contarme?-

-Creo que es difícil guardar un secreto- exclamó cabizbaja, pálida con los ojos levemente hinchados –Pero no quiero contarlo-

-¿Es sobre Severus?-

La chica al escuchar el nombre del causante de sus penas, empezó a llorar en silencio y entre sollozos le contó lo sucedido. El anciano sereno le cuestionó:

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?, ¿No crees qué deberías decirle?-

-No pienso decirle, sería rogarle y yo no ruego a nadie-

-Está bien- la tranquilizó -¿pero al menos vas a ir?-

-No lo sé, pero Severus no debería ser tan egoísta, sólo piensa en él-

Charlotte tenía un pañuelo en las manos que se paseaba de repente por sus ojos, en ese momento entró al despacho Snape, que se quedó en silencio mirando a la chica que lloraba, pasado su ensimismamiento le tomó del hombro y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te sucede?-pero Charlotte bruscamente apartó la mano de Severus

-No quiero hablar contigo- sin más salió del despacho

Snape no podía creer el comportamiento de la chica y soltó al aire -¿Qué le hice?-

Dumbledore contestó –siéntate- Snape obedeció –deberías saber lo qué le hiciste, eres experto en Legeremancia ¿no?-

-Si, pero no voy a hurgar en la mente de mi novia-

-Bueno, en ese caso, entonces, creo que ignoras que Charlotte desea o deseaba ir al baile contigo-

-Pero lo platicamos y coincidió en que era algo ridículo-

-Lo hizo para complacerte, está muy mal-

-Es sólo un baile, ¿Por qué son las mujeres así?, son sólo estudiantes-

-Oh, en eso te equivocas Severus, vendrá mucha gente importante, entre ellos el ministro de magia, él conoce a mucha gente famosa, seguramente invitará a unos cuantos, el hospital San Mungo le autorizó a Gilderoy Lockhart salir para esa noche…-

Snape interrumpió alterado -¡eso no es posible, es un imbécil, ni siquiera ha recuperado la memoria!-

Dumbledore dijo con paciencia –Puede que tengas razón, pero dudo que haya olvidado el cómo conquistar a una mujer bella y Charlotte es eso, pero no te pongas así- Snape estaba rabioso, tanto que Dumbledore dudó de seguir con la lista de invitados, pero continuó:

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por Gilderoy, sino por Nial Mayfair, está interesado en Charlotte y ella es el motivo de su visita al baile-

-¿Y quién lo invitó?-

-Yo, después de mostrarle una fotografía, quiere conocerla-

-¿Y cómo es qué usted tiene una foto de Charlotte?-

-Eso no te lo voy a decir, pero tú tienes que contestarme ¿vas a dejar que te la quite?- el anciano al parecer tenía un plan

-No quiero, pero no sé qué hacer, no quiero que sepa… -

-Severus, no es un crimen el no saber bailar, si es qué ese es el motivo, por el cuál no deseas ir a la fiesta- hubo un silencio –Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a bailar o le puedo pedir a la profesora McGonagall que lo haga-

Snape se negó con la cabeza, para él más que favor era una humillación, no sabía qué hacer, no quería perderla, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de tomar clases particulares, por su dignidad.


	12. Chapter

CAPÍTULO 15

La noche anterior al gran baile estuvo llena de nerviosismo, los alumnos se asomaban por las ventanas, porque los invitados llegaban en lujosos carruajes guiados por unicornios blancos, que se confundían con la nieve. Los curiosos trataban de distinguir a los personajes.

Los pequeños elfos domésticos corrían de un lado para otro, ultimando los detalles, el olor a comida emanaba un delicioso aroma que inundaba la cocina.

Los profesores intentaban mantener todo a la perfección al mismo tiempo no podían ocultar su emoción, el único que continuaba pensando que era una vil ridiculez era Snape que seguía sin hablar con Charlotte, ya que la chica se negaba.

Mientras se dedicaba a vigilar y restar puntos a los alumnos, chocó con un baúl que le hizo tambalearse, una voz masculina se disculpó:

-¿Está usted bien, caballero?-

-Si- respondió de mal humor – pero debería tener mayor cuidado-

-Si, claro ¿usted también viene al baile?, ¿de que parte es?-

-No, yo enseño aquí-

Con gran alegría el joven demostró una gran sonrisa, como si hubiera encontrado a un viejo amigo.

-Excelente, entonces usted podría decirme en dónde encuentro a Charlote d'Lioncourt.

La primera reacción de Snape fue de desconcierto, pero miró con mayor detenimiento al joven, y preguntó:

-¿No será usted…?- Bruscamente fue interrumpido

-¡Ah! Me reconociste, si soy Nial Mayfair, pero preferiría que no le mencionaras a nadie que estoy aquí, excepto a Charlotte, claro-

Por fin todo era claro para Snape, estaba frente a su enemigo y la desventaja física era evidente. Le dieron ganas de hechizarle con un _Levicorpus_ o un _Sectumsempra_, no le importaba desfigurarle el rostro, ya tenía la varita apretada en su mano, pero apareció Charlotte.

-Profesor Snape, ¿ha visto a Dumbledore?- ella ni siquiera miró a Nial, lo cual causo cierto alivio a Snape.

-No lo he visto, pero tú y yo necesitamos hablar-

-Ahora no- a Snape se le escapó el nombre de la chica, cuando está se alejaba y fue cuando Nial camino tras ella y la detuvo.

-¿Charlotte?, has cambiado tanto. La chica no estaba de buen humor para escuchar al hombre al que no había visto en su vida y cruelmente le contestó:

-¿Le conozco?- una respuesta así para un joven como Nial era una agresión que generaba dolor a su orgullo y al mismo tiempo mayor deseo de tenerla. En cambio a Snape le causo tranquilidad, una sonrisa de triunfo momentáneo, al saber que Charlotte no se sorprendía con la presencia de aquel hombre.

La chica llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, que ya le era tan familiar, el le ofreció unos dulces poco apetitosos y comenzó a interrogarle.

-Y bien ¿ya decidiste con quién iras al baile?-

- Si, iré sola-

-¿Por qué no, con Severus?-

-Creo que ese tema ya está cerrado, además él no me ha pedido nada y como dije antes yo no le ruego a nadie-

-Espero que después de ver algunos recuerdos, cambies de opinión-

El hombre destapó un recipiente del cual emanaba un brillo azulado, arrojó delicadamente un hilillo plateado que extrajo de su mente, justos se sumergieron. Cayeron en el despacho, se levantaron y vieron a Snape y Dumbledore charlando.

-Severus, que bueno que decidiste hacerlo-

Snape estaba serio y nervioso.

-Esto no me agrada y quizá me arrepienta, pero lo hago por ella-

Charlotte escuchaba y veía atenta, sabía que Snape hablaba de ella.

-Bien, entonces lo que falta es música- con un movimiento apareció al antiguo aparato y una bella melodía de violines y piano sonó, inundando el lugar.

-Mira, estos son los pasos básicos, 1, 2,3…1, 2,3… pon tu mano en mi cintura-

-¡Eso no!- exclamó el profesor apenado, después de un rato terminó accediendo.

Charlotte asombrada miraba como Snape tropezaba o imitaba los pasos del director, en algunos momentos la frustración del hombre lo hacia enojarse y detenerse, pero el anciano lo animaba diciéndole: -¿No te gustaría bailar con Charlotte?- y volvía a pararse y continuar, la escena se prestaba para la burla, mientras el Dumbledore real esbozaba risitas, los hombres en los cuadros no podían contener las carcajadas, Charlotte sólo miraba, dándose cuenta del amor que Snape le profesaba.

-Creo que es suficiente- dijo el director, la tomó de la mano y la jaló. Salieron del pensadero.

-¿Qué piensas?- dijo él

-No sé que decir-

-Entonces no digas nada y busca a Severus-.

CAPÍTULO 16

Charlotte sin pensarlo siguió la orden de Dumbledore, encontró a Severus en la sala común de Slytherin, los alumnos ya estaban dormidos. Ella se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Severus, necesitamos hablar-

-Vaya, ya deje de ser el "Profesor Snape"-

Charlotte lo abrazó, él se resistió, pero su cuerpo fue cediendo. Dulcemente la chica le susurró:

-Lo sé todo, Dumbledore me lo enseñó-

Snape se separó de ella y le preguntó: -¿Te enseño el recuerdo?-

-Sí- Snape había puesto una cara de vergüenza, ante tal circunstancia Charlotte se apresuró a decir:

-Severus, no te preocupes, yo entiendo, pero pudiste decírmelo-

-Lo siento, no quería contarlo-

-No tienes que disculparte-

-_Lotte_ ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-

-Claro, esperaba que me lo pidieras desde hace mucho. ¿Vamos a mi habitación?-

Acurrucados entre las sábanas, Charlotte le preguntó con curiosidad:

-¿Quién era el hombre del pasillo?-

Severus evadió la pregunta besándola en el cuello y también preguntándole

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de estar enojados?-

-Si, la reconciliación, contestó Charlotte de forma traviesa.

De nuevo se enrollaron en las sábanas, desatando su pasión.

Faltaban unas horas para el baile, todo estaba listo. El desayuno se llevó a cabo en los jardines nevados, los alumnos estaban demasiado contentos. Snape no bajó, pero Charlotte si lo hizo llevándose una gran sorpresa.

El joven al que le había hecho una descortesía la noche anterior se le acercó, claro con la luz de la mañana y el buen humor después de su reconciliación, le hacían verlo de diferente manera. El aspecto del hombre era encantador, como el de un ángel, sus cabellos dorados brillaban, a la vez que ondeaban con el ligero aire, su sonrisa aperlada hacía lucir aun más sus finas facciones, era alto 1.80 o un poco más, unos ojos azules que podían perder a cualquiera en el océano, un cuerpo envidiable envuelto en las ropas más finas y costosas de Londres.

-Buenos días, señorita Charlotte, creo que ayer me faltó presentarme, soy Nial Mayfair-

-Vaya, es un placer- tomó la mano de la chica y la besó- pero ¿Cómo sabe de mi?-

-Eso no es relevante, lo importante es que su belleza resplandece tanto de noche como de día-

-No sé que decir, sus palabras me halagan-

-A mí me halagaría más su compañía en el baile de esta noche- Charlotte no esperaba esa propuesta, era tentadora, dos personas como ellos, sin duda serían la sensación, pero eso no podía ser, porque iría con Snape.

-Realmente me encantaría, pero iré con otra persona, gracias-

Nial estaba absorto, era la segunda vez que Charlotte lo rechazaba, lo cual no estaba en sus planes, pues Dumbledore no le había informado de algún rival.

-No hay problema- dijo tratando de disimular su enojo – Espero que al menos me conceda una pieza-

-Por supuesto, hasta el baile- sonrió la chica.

-Estaré esperando ansioso, para conocer a su pareja- se alejó maliciosamente.

Llena de curiosidad por saber más sobre Nial Mayfair, buscó a quien pudiera darle información.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

La profesora llevaba prisa, mientras caminaba le dijo a la joven: -Anda querida, dime-

-Quería saber si usted sabe algo de Nial Mayfair-

-Veo que ya lo conociste, pues lo que yo sé es que es un jovencito muy apuesto, descendiente de una legendaria familia de magos y brujas, además los Mayfair son acaudalados, bastante, diría yo, Nial tiene asegurado su futuro, como único heredero, aunque la condición para recibir su fortuna es casarse con una mujer talentosa, de buen apellido y claro bella. No me sorprende que estuviera interesado en asistir al baile, quizá encuentre a alguna estudiante para ser su esposa- La maestra hizo una larga pausa –O tal vez, con suerte en alguna profesora-


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 17

Charlotte pasó el resto del día arreglándose, no dejó que nadie la interrumpiera, pero no contaba con la costumbre de Snape de aparecerse de vez en cuando por la chimenea.

-Severus, ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que no tienes que verme-

-Creo que eso sólo es cuando te casas…te ves divina, bueno ese debe ser el resultado después de una sesión entera de maquillaje, peinados, baño de tina, a ese pudiste haberme invitado- Una gran sonrisa dibujaba el rostro de él.

-Gracias, tú estás magnífico- la chica se acercó para sacudirle un poco de polvo de chimenea que se encontraba en la capa de Severus que realmente se había empeñado para esa noche, su ropa de gala estaba perfectamente limpia y planchada, los zapatos brillaban, su cabello lo tenía perfectamente peinado y su olor emitía un agradable olor.

Ella iba completamente de blanco y él de negro, el contraste era evidente, principalmente por las brillantes joyas de Charlotte: una gargantilla muy vistosa resaltaba en su cuello, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor se encontraron con Draco Malfoy que los saludo de manera amable.

-Lindo collar, profesora, mi madre tiene uno igual en color azul que le regaló mi padre-

-Gracias Draco, tu padre tiene excelente gusto en las joyas-

Entraron al baile, el Gran Comedor ofrecía un elegante aspecto como el de un palacio de cristal, la música era suave, relajante, los presentes exhibían sus mejores ropas. Algunos habían comenzado a bailar, otros esperaban a sus parejas o platicaban con sus amigos.

Los profesores reconocieron a distinguidos personajes, pero no se les acercaron, buscaron un lugar para sentarse, apenas lo hubieron conseguido cuando Dumbledore los saludó.

-Que bueno que vinieron…juntos- y les guiñó un ojo, el anciano fue sorprendido por la espalda, un hombre atractivo y sonriente lo saludó con efusión a lo cual el director respondió:

-¡Gilderoy!, que sorpresa- y dirigiéndose a Snape le preguntó: -¿Recuerdas Severus, al profesor Lockhart?-

Snape serio respondió con una forzada amabilidad, tras una sonrisa torcida

-Claro, como olvidarlo-

Dumbledore se llevó con él a Lockhart, dejando a la pareja sola.

-¿Quieres algo de comer o de beber?- preguntó Snape

-Si, cualquier bebida con un poco de alcohol me caería bien-

-Ahora vuelvo- él se alzó en busca de las bebidas. En cuanto a Charlotte, se retocaba los labios, cuando una voz la interrumpió:

-Buenas noches, creía que vendrías acompañada-

-¡Oh!, señor Mayfair, estoy acompañada en un momento llegará...-

-Entonces está bien que bailemos ahora, me prometió una pieza- Charlotte se iba a oponer, pero sin darse cuenta Nial la agarró y la jaló hacia la pista, puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y comenzaron a bailar.

Aunque Nial notó lo incómoda que se sentía Charlotte ante tal situación, no la dejó ir, la apretó más hacía él. Y rompió el silencio:

-Y dígame señorita Charlotte ¿siempre es tan formal?-

-Yo…- realmente esa pregunta le sorprendió, pues ella le había cuestionado lo mismo a su llegada a Snape y desde que su relación inició, se había vuelto más formal- yo soy así sólo con ciertas personas- rápidamente cambio el tema.

-¿Y a qué se dedica señor Mayfair?-

-Nial, sólo Nial, por favor, mi oficio favorito es el de ser…famoso,-soltó una breve carcajada- ir a fiestas, no me preocupo por el dinero, tengo mucho, a cuidar mi físico y buscar esposa. ¿No le parece que hacemos una linda pareja?-

Charlotte se quedó callada, pensando si esa era una declaración amorosa.

Su salvación fue percatarse de que la música había parado.

-Ya terminó la canción- apartó las manos de Nial que aun seguían en su cintura- me tengo que ir, pero ya te complací-

-No lo suficiente preciosa, te veré más tarde-

Charlotte regresó al sitio donde se encontraba Snape que sostenía dos copas.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le dio la copa, que inmediatamente ingirió, estaba un poco alterada por las palabras de Nial.

-Paseando, ¿tienes más licor?- Snape le dio su copa, la bebió rápido.

-No creo que debas beber tanto, ese licor es muy fuerte, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Claro, pero no me regañes, ¿bailamos?-

Él le dio la mano y fueron a la pista, comenzaba una, melodía romántica, ella se recostó en el hombro izquierdo, comenzaron a girar lentamente, eran sólo ellos dos, a pesar de estar rodeados de otras parejas, Charlotte cerró los ojos, sintió seguridad con Snape, la sensación de bailar con él era muy distinta a la experimentada con Nial.

Snape le dijo: -Te quiero, deseaba este momento-

-Yo también, me alegra que tus clases te hayan servido-

Comenzó otra melodía, sin separarse siguieron bailando, Charlotte le besó cuello, discretamente, sin que nadie los viera, él, ante ese gesto le dijo:

-No hagas eso, podrían vernos-

-No me importa-

-Creo que el alcohol te esta haciendo efecto-

Charlotte nuevamente iba a pedirle que no la regañara cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Vaya, no me digas que ¿eso es tu pareja?-

Nial estaba mirándolos con burla y desprecio sobretodo a Snape.

La pareja se soltó, Charlotte no podía creer tal irrupción de Nial, le dijo a Snape: -Vámonos- pero él estaba muy interesado en escuchar a Nial.

-No, espera, creo que el Sr. Mayfair está ansioso por decir algo-

Nial sonrió y habló: -Me sorprendes Charlotte, no puedo creer que me hayas rechazado por venir acompañada de un intento fallido de caballero, por favor dime que ese es su disfraz, sólo… ¡míralo!, admítelo, nos veíamos mejor tú y yo bailando-

-¿De qué está hablando?- Snape se dirigió a Charlotte

-¡Ah!, no le has dicho, pues mira mientras tu no estabas, nosotros aprovechamos tu ausencia para bailar, fue increíble, ¿verdad, _Lotte_?- Nial había llegado demasiado lejos

-Charlotte, ¿quieres explicarme algo?-

-Sí baile con él, porque le prometí una pieza, y no, no lo disfrute como él afirma, no quería decírtelo, pero ya lo sabes-

-¿Por qué me engañaste?, me dijiste que estabas paseando-

-No creo que te hiciera mucha gracia que te dijera "¡qué crees Severus!, acabo de bailar con el guapo Nial Mayfair"-

Nial observaba la escena que había provocado, le dirigió una mirada de triunfo a Snape y éste se sintió derrotado.

-Creo que él tiene razón, mírame bien, nunca llegaré a ser un poco atractivo, fue un error venir contigo, quédate con él, hacen mejor pareja, son tal para cual-

CAPÍTULO 18

Snape caminó unos pasos, dejando a Charlotte, ella analizaba la situación rápidamente en su cabeza, tenía dos opciones: la primera dejar que Snape se fuera, era su oportunidad de terminar con la relación e iniciar una con Nial, que a pesar de su comportamiento le gustaba mucho, sabía que podía convertirse en Charlotte Mayfair, la idea no le desagradaba, era tentador tanta belleza, dinero y fama. La segunda opción era despreciar a Nial, correr tras Snape, decirle que él era lo que ella deseaba a pesar de los altibajos de su noviazgo y sus celos, dejándole en claro que su apariencia física no le importaba.

Severus se alejaba cada vez más, si Charlotte hubiera pensado como a su llegada a Hogwarts, sin duda elegiría a Nial, pero las cosas eran diferentes y el único motivo que no le permitiría dejar a Snape era su conciencia.

Respiró profundamente, y salió de la sala, pensando que quizá se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero estaba dispuesta a asumir el riesgo. Snape caminaba rápido, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la chica le gritó:

-¡Severus, tienes que escucharme!-

Él se acerco, el dolor se notaba en sus ojos negros, pero no había lágrimas, teniendo de frente a Charlotte descargo su sentir sobre ella.

-¡Que no entiendes, esto se acabo!, ¡vete con él!, ¡eres una cualquiera!... él hubiera continuado insultándola de no ser, porque ella le dio una bofetada. Se quedó callado, ella empezó a llorar y a reclamarle:

-¿Por qué me haces esto?, yo no lo quiero a él, y tú…para ti sólo soy una cualquiera, ¡te odio!-. Se dio la vuelta, pero Snape la sujetó por la muñeca, intentó soltarse, pero él la apretó más, extendió su brazo libre y la abrazó, ella se desahogo en su regazo.

-Perdóname- le dijo él acariciándole el cabello -No soporto verte con otro hombre y menos con él-.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 19

Las vacaciones comenzaron el día después del baile, los alumnos se fueron en el transcurso de la mañana, Charlotte no tenía a donde ir, así que durante ese periodo estaría en el castillo e iría a Hogsmeade, estaría sola, porque Severus tenía que salir por varios días, lo cual le parecía ideal por el momento que pasaba su relación, él la dejó recostada en su cama, débil por tanto llorar, le dejó una nota, donde le pedía de nuevo perdón, le decía que la amaba y la fecha de su regreso.

Snape se dirigió a los jardines para tomar un carruaje, en el camino se encontró a Nial frente a otro carruaje. El joven rompió el incómodo silencio:

-¡Profesor!, que agradable sorpresa, ¿Cómo amaneció? Supongo que no muy bien-

-Mira Mayfair, no tengo porque contestarte, pero no quiero dejarte con la duda: amanecí en brazos de Charlotte-

El semblante de Nial palideció y dijo: -¿qué?, ¿te acostaste con ella?-

Snape sonrió, su ego se elevó y continuó:

-No sería la primera vez, la cama, es el sitio donde mejor nos entendemos-

Nial se quedó callado

-Bueno Mayfair, espero que tu visita no te haya dejado un mal sabor de boca-

Esas palabras sacaron de su ensimismamiento al joven

-¿Visita?, no Snape, yo aún no me voy, mis vacaciones las pasaré aquí, tan sólo vine por el resto de mi equipaje, que lástima que te vas. Sabes un poco de filtro del amor podría llegar a los labios de _Lotte_.-

Snape ya estaba harto, no reprimió sus ganas de amenazarlo, tomó a Nial por el cuello de la túnica y le susurró:

-Ni te atrevas Mayfair, no creo que seas tan estúpido para intentarlo- Acto seguido lo empujo, Nial cayó, y Severus subió al carruaje, pero pudo escuchar los gritos de Nial:

-¡Vas a pagar Snape!-

CAPÍTULO 20

Charlotte apenas se dejaba ver en esos días, cuando lo hacía era acosada por Nial, él le proponía algún encuentro amoroso, sin que Snape se enterara, ella no aceptó, se defendió con reclamaciones por su conducta en el baile, al igual que Snape lo amenazó con hechizarlo si se sobrepasaba.

De Snape no sabía nada, sólo la fecha de su regreso, realmente lo extrañaba, tanto que trató de persuadir a Dumbledore para que le dijera el sitio al que había ido Snape e ir en su búsqueda, pero el director no le dio detalle alguno de su paradero.

Así que intentó ser paciente hasta su regreso entreteniéndose en las compras de navidad y año nuevo, realmente no tenía a muchas personas en su lista de regalos: Snape era el principal, Hermione, Dumbledore y a los demás profesores sólo por compromiso. Sin embargo en la víspera de navidad su escritorio estaba repleto de obsequios y tarjetas de algunos alumnos, de Snape no había nada, pero eso no le preocupó mucho, pues sabía que él no era muy dado a los obsequios, quizá le parecieran otra ridiculez como los bailes. Hubo un regalo en particular que no esperaba, se trataba de una cajita dorada, al destaparla encontró una argolla de oro con diamantes rosas y una nota cuya letra no reconoció:

-"Cásate conmigo"- era todo el mensaje, dados los acontecimientos de esos días se dirigió con el dueño de tal propuesta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme matrimonio, después de todo lo que hiciste?-

Nial la veía atónito, no sabía a que se refería la chica, no comprendía el motivo de su enojo.

-Mira Nial, no finjas que tú no me enviaste una sortija de compromiso- la chica le enseño la nota y el objeto de la discusión, se lo dio y le dijo:

-No lo quiero, dáselo a otra, estoy segura de que muchas mueren por ti-

-_Lotte…_-

-¡No me llames así!, ¿Cómo supiste que Snape me dice _Lotte_?-

-Puedo parecer estúpido, pero no tanto como para no saber Legeremancia, pero el asunto es que yo no te mande el anillo, ni la nota, no sé quién lo hizo, pero al menos yo tendría el valor para decírtelo de frente, yo sé que tú no me vas a hacer caso, por más intentos que haga- y el chico depositó de nuevo el anillo en la mano de la chica.

Charlotte siguió con la duda, tratando de sacar conclusiones sobre el autor del mensaje. Severus no podía ser, ella conocía perfectamente su letra y sabía que no tenía una gran fortuna para derrochar en joyas, él estaba descartado. También pensó que se trataba de algún alumno enamorado de ella, pero está teoría tampoco le pareció muy acertada, ya que los chicos no eran más ricos que Snape (con sus excepciones). Guardó los objetos en un cajón, faltaban dos días para el regreso de Snape, momentáneamente olvido el tema, hasta que un encuentro inesperado le hizo saber la identidad del hombre.

Ocurrió cuando se encontraba en Hogsmeade, exactamente en la librería Flourish y Blotts, buscando en los estantes algunos libros de magia antigua, el lugar estaba vacío a su llegada, una voz que ya había olvidado le habló:

-Hace tanto que deseaba verte, Carlota – la chica se asustó, esa presencia no la había percatado, no hubo respuesta, pero si un frío que subió por su espalda.

-Tú lo enviaste ¿verdad?, debí suponerlo-

-¿El anillo? Sí, pero aún no he recibido tú respuesta-

-Deberías saber que es ¡no!, lo nuestro acabó hace meses-

-No te creo, tienes esa mirada… de deseo- dijo él

-Te equivocas, es de odio, me dejaste sola, porque no fuiste capaz de…-

-Ahora es diferente- le habló en un susurro- estoy dispuesto, pero necesito de ti- la voz del hombre se descomponía, agachó la cabeza, Charlotte acarició la mejilla del hombre.

-Lo pensaré, pero no te crees esperanzas, no es tan fácil perdonar tu traición-

-No tenía elección, pero ahora la situación ha cambiado, sólo tú y yo-

-¿Y ella? ¿Va a interferir otra vez?-

-No, no sabe nada, no se va a enterar, la voy a dejar-

-Muy bien lo pensaré esta noche, supongo que ya sabes dónde buscarme- se echó hacía atrás cuando el hombre intento abrazarla, tomó los libros y se dirigió a pagarlos.

Regresó al castillo, se encerró en su habitación, miró una y otra vez la nota y el anillo, se lo probó, realmente le agradaba como se veía en su mano, imaginó por un momento que era su esposa, borrar su pasado, pero principalmente vengarse de la mujer que la había hecho sufrir tanto. No era tan sencillo. Ahora Snape estaba involucrado en su vida, no podía botarlo como si fuera un trapo viejo. Se quedó dormida.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 21

Cuando despertó, ya tenía una decisión final sobre el asunto, realizó sus actividades habituales y al caer la tarde se dirigió al despacho de Pociones, el día había transcurrido sin novedad alguna, pero al parecer esa tranquilidad estaba condenada a disolverse por un largo tiempo.

Había llevado todo el día en su bolsillo la caja con el anillo y la nota, en cualquier momento aparecería el dueño, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer: devolverlos, pues no deseaba más problemas, a pesar de sus deseos de venganza, Severus era lo que le importaba, lo que veía para su futuro.

La puerta se abrió, el hombre entró confiado, envuelto en su larga capa negra, con un andar elegante y su porte distinguido, se aproximó, colocó su mano derecha encima de la de Charlotte, sin decir nada se dio cuenta de que la caja dorada se encontraba en el escritorio, al ver que el anillo no estaba en el dedo de la chica, comprendió que la respuesta seguía siendo un 'no'.

-¿Lo has pensado bien?- dijo él

-Por supuesto, si mi situación fuera otra, también lo sería mi respuesta-

-Se trata de otro hombre, ¿verdad?, ¿Quién es?-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, en caso de que lo supieras… ¿Qué harías?, ¿lo vas a matar?-

El hombre respondió con otra pregunta

-¿Esto es el fin?, ¿nuestro final?- la miró con ojos tristes, intentando conmover los sentimientos de la chica.

-Sí, perdóname, no quiero más decepciones-

-Pues tú me has decepcionado, ¿puedo hacer algo para que cambies de opinión?-

-No, es mi última palabra-

-Al menos puedo pedirte, por el amor que me tuviste un beso final-

Charlotte quería negarse, pero le pareció una petición considerada para deshacerse de aquel individuo y aceptó, tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarlo, recordó que ese tipo de besos antes eran comunes entre ellos, así que lo prolongo, él le colocó una mano en la nuca y la otra en la espalda, acercándola más contra su cuerpo, en un momento Charlotte chocó con el escritorio, él se inclinó hacia el frente, su objetivo era lograr que ella terminara recostada en el escritorio, sucediendo eso, lo demás caería por su cuenta, estaba a punto de obtenerlo, la tendría de nuevo para él, sus labios seguían en contacto, pero la puerta se abrió, obligándolos a separarse.

Charlotte ya estaba sentada en el escritorio mirando, tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían, creyó que era una pesadilla, pero una indescriptible angustia se apoderó de ella cuando escucho la voz de quien había entrado.

-¿Lucius?- Fue lo único que pronunció Snape.

CAPÍTULO 22

Lucius Malfoy volteó, se alejó de Charlotte y acomodó su cabellera rubia, sacó un pañuelo de su capa y se limpió el labial rojo que se había adherido a su boca, caminó hacia Snape, de forma relajada, arrojándole una mirada pícara y una desvergonzada sonrisa, como si se tratará de un adolescente sorprendido en acción por su mejor amigo.

-¡Severus!, llegas un día antes, pero que bueno que te veo, tengo que darte un mensaje del Señor Tenebroso-

Snape le lanzó una mirada a Lucius, para que no hablara de ese tema en presencia de Charlotte, pero él le respondió en un susurro ya frente al profesor:

-No te preocupes ella es de confianza-

Ambos salieron del despacho dejando sola a Charlotte, ella esperaba que Snape hechizara a Lucius o le gritara que era una cualquiera, pero en cambio se quedó callado y no había hecho nada, lo cual le provocó un terrible arrepentimiento. Se quedó allí, se sentó en la silla y acomodó los pergaminos y algunas figurillas que estaban tiradas en el escritorio, miró la caja dorada, tenía ganas de aventarla, pero no lo hizo. Pasaron unos diez minutos que le parecieron eternos. La puerta se volvió a abrir, Severus entró, se acercó a la chica y tranquilamente le dijo:

-Antes de enfadarme y decir cosas de las cuales pudiera arrepentirme, quiero que me des una explicación- Charlotte lo miró asombrada, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de él, antes de hablar tomó la caja, pero Snape interrumpió a la chica que iba a comenzar su defensa

-¿Puedo?- extendió su mano y ella le prestó el regalo, lo destapó y vio la sortija que brillaba y prosiguió: -ahora entiendo, debí darme cuenta el día del baile cuando le dijiste a Draco que su padre tenía excelente gusto en las joyas, ya veo que es cierto, ¿todas las joyas que tienes te las dio él?-

-Algunas, pero es parte del pasado, me envió esa nota pidiéndome matrimonio, pero no acepte-

-Pues parecía que festejaban cuando los encontré, imagino que no tuviste frío en las noches, eres muy selectiva en tus amoríos, te gusta la clase, primero Mayfair y ahora Lucius, ¿Estás conciente de que es un hombre casado?-

-Por supuesto, conozco a Narcisa, pero no me preocupa porque no hay nada entre Lucius y yo-

Al parecer Snape no creía en la chica y prosiguió:

-Le das clases a su hijo, ¿no te da vergüenza?-

-Severus, escúchame, no es lo que crees-

-¿Ah, no?, y… ¿tampoco fue lo que ví?, Lucius es mi amigo, fue mi compañero de colegio, ¿Por qué con él?-

-No importa con quien haya sido, tu eres un celoso incurable, además no tengo porque compartir mi pasado contigo, ¿acaso me has contado algo del tuyo?- él evadió la pregunta.

-Contéstame una última pregunta ¿él fue el primero?-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¿Fue el primero en estar, en acostarse contigo?- ella no contestó, pero él miró en sus ojos y dijo: -No contestes, ya sé cuál es la respuesta. Esto se acabo, y ahora si es definitivo-.

-No Severus, no puedes hacerme eso, tú no entiendes, entre él y yo no hay nada, sólo fue un beso de despedida, ¡por favor!, tienes que creerme-

-¡NO!, ¡estoy harto de que juegues conmigo, es una mentira tras otra, se acabó!, te pediría un largo beso de despedida, pero no soy como Lucius- hubo un silencio, antes de que Snape saliera Charlotte lo amenazó.

-Te advierto que si me dejas me voy a casar con él- Snape guardó silencio y respondió fríamente:

-Haz lo que quieras, es tu vida-

-¡Por favor!, mañana es año nuevo- ella lo miró esperando que razonará

-Tienes razón… espero que empieces bien el año con Lucius- y salió del lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 23

El año nuevo llegó, una discreta fiesta se realizó en el castillo, con la presencia de los profesores y el consejo escolar, Dumbledore repartía abrazos a los presentes, los profesores charlaban e intercambiaban regalos, discutían sobre el desempeño académico. Charlotte estaba pensativa, escuchaba la plática, pero no la entendía, porque su mirada estaba fija en Snape. Perdió la concentración cuando Lucius se le acercó, la apartó del grupo y le dijo:

-Aun no terminamos la charla de ayer, bueno más bien nos interrumpieron en la despedida- soltó una risa, para hacerla sonreír, pero no causó efecto alguno - ¿quieres que la terminemos?-

-No, porque ya no habrá despedida, me quiero casar contigo, cuanto antes-

-¿Estas hablando enserio?, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-Es lo que querías ¿no?, no me pidas explicaciones-

-Perfecto, en ese caso deberías ponerte la sortija- le dijo él contento.

-¿No sería mejor que me la dieras frente a un testigo, para reafirmar el compromiso?-

-Pero es algo que debe ser discreto, de preferencia no se debe saber que engaño a Narcisa en éste momento debo mantener el respeto…esta bien sólo por ti- Lucius miró a su alrededor, buscando a alguien que atestiguara, cuando se fijó en Snape, se aproximó y le pidió que fuera al tercer piso a la primera habitación subiendo las escaleras.

Los tres se encontraron en la habitación quince minutos después, Snape estaba extrañado, pero no dijo nada, Charlotte tampoco lo hizo. Lucius tomó la palabra.

-Severus, amigo, necesitamos que seas testigo de…de nuestro compromiso, no puedo explicarte la situación, pero espero que lo comprendas sin hacer preguntas- Snape miró a Lucius sorprendido, pues no creyó que las palabras de Charlotte sobre casarse fueran ciertas, pero ahí estaba, escuchando la petición de su amigo, y aunque le dolía su separación, tampoco estaba dispuesto a cederle tan fácilmente a la chica.

-No puedo Lucius, tú estas casado, Narcisa te quiere, no merece algo así-

-Mi relación con Narcisa es complicada, si aun seguimos juntos es porque tenemos un hijo. Pero sino quieres no te voy a obligar-. Snape se dio la vuelta, pero pudo contemplar por el reflejo de la ventana a Lucius arrodillado colocando el anillo en la mano de Charlotte y luego como ella abrazaba a su futuro esposo y lo besaba con pasión, pero el golpe más duro para Snape fue escuchar de los labios de la chica:

-Te amo Lucius- porque se dio cuenta de que a él nunca se lo había dicho, ni siquiera insinuado.

Mientras Lucius abrazaba a Charlotte, la mirada de la joven se topó con la de Snape, que se veía triste, destrozado, en cambio ella sonrió y le arqueó una ceja retándolo a que intentara hacer algo, pero él no lo hizo, agachó la cara y dijo con una voz apenas perceptible:

-Que sean felices- no soportando más salió del lugar.

CAPÍTULO 24

Cuando se reanudaron las clases, la situación no mejoró, aunque Nial se fue. Charlotte era visitada ocasionalmente por Lucius, poniendo de pretexto las juntas escolares que él mismo organizaba o la preocupación por su hijo Draco a pesar de que llevaba excelentes calificaciones, aunque lo que a Lucius realmente le causa cierto temor era que Charlotte rompiera el compromiso, ya que no se mostraba muy "amorosa" cuando lo veía.

Las clases de Pociones eran demasiado incómodas para Snape, a tal grado que en ocasiones él enviaba a Draco con el mensaje a Charlotte de "que no se presentara, no la necesitamos", la chica sabía que había una doble intención en esas palabras, la primera era hacerle saber que Snape no la soportaba y la segunda era hacerla sentir mal, ya que estaba destruyendo una familia, especialmente cuando pronunciaba "…no la necesitamos", porque sabía que se refería a Draco, Lucius y Narcisa, aunque el chico ignoraba todo.

Charlotte molesta por lo que hacía Snape, lo buscó en el salón, terminando la clase, sin tocar, entró y dijo:

-¡¿Acaso no tienes el valor de decirme que no me quieres en las clases?-

-¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?-

-¿Sabe qué?, Profesor Snape, si va a decirme algo hágalo ahora, sin tener que enviar mensajeros-

-Si te refieres a lo de las clases, simplemente es que hay ocasiones en las que no eres necesaria, sólo eso y háblame de tu, por favor-

-Pues para tu alegría, te informo que ya no tendrás que soportar mi presencia, porque cuando me case ya no trabajaré-

-Me parece bien, así el colegio se va a ahorrar un salario que siempre he creído innecesario-

-Quizá tengas razón, probablemente los alumnos no me extrañaran, pero a lo mejor tu cuerpo sí. Sólo espera dos semanas y no volverás a saber de mí-.

-Pues no seré el único que pierda algo, por ejemplo, tú vas a extrañar esto- Snape la agarró de la cintura, ella lo golpeó con las manos, pero en un rápido movimiento, él pudo sujetarla y arrinconarla en la pared más cercana, comenzó a besarla por los hombros, ella forcejeaba para que la dejará.

-¡Suéltame, Severus!, te vas a arrepentir sino me dejas- él le susurró:

-Correré el riesgo-

-¡Me estas lastimando!, por favor suéltame- Charlotte supo que era inútil, porque él continuó besándola, cuando llegó a la comisura de sus labios, ella se volteó bruscamente lo cual hizo que él se enojará, así que la soltó, pero con su mano izquierda la tomó por el mentón y le obligó a verle a los ojos.

-No deberías resistirte, pues cuando te cases me vas a extrañar, vas a desear mis besos y cuando hagas el amor con Lucius le susurraras mi nombre al oído-

-Te equivocas, ya no me interesas, eres tan estúpido que nunca te diste cuenta de que todo fue un juego, un capricho mío, realmente causas lástima… ¿Por qué te quedas callado?, claro, es porque sabes que lo que digo es verdad- La chica estaba dispuesta a salir, cuando Severus le respondió:

-Digas lo que digas, no te creo, tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Te lo voy a demostrar-

-Hazlo, estaré esperando-


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 25

Charlotte volvió a las clases de Pociones, despertando la curiosidad de los alumnos que se fijaban en su sortija, le preguntaban sobre su prometido, pero ella no contestaba, los regañaba por no poner atención. Hermione entre señas y susurros le preguntó si era de Snape, a lo que la profesora contestó que eso se había terminado.

Un alumno de séptimo entró sigilosamente, dirigiéndose a Snape le dijo que una mujer lo buscaba en la sala de profesores. Charlotte pudo escuchar el mensaje del chico, pero disimuló que no lo había hecho. Snape salió apresuradamente, lo cual no le gustó a ella y cinco minutos después fue tras él.

Inconscientemente, sin detenerse a escuchar las voces, Charlotte entró a la sala y vio que la mujer abrazaba a Snape, sintió ganas de separarlos, pero no fue necesario, ya que la rubia mujer, con una perfecta silueta, de facciones finas aunque pálida, alta y bien vestida, lo soltó a la llegada de la profesora.

Snape le preguntó entre sorprendido y molesto:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues da la casualidad de que trabajo aquí, puedo ir a donde quiera-

-¿En horas de clase?-

-A la hora que quiera- contestó la chica con insolencia.

Momentáneamente se olvido de la presencia de Snape y se detuvo a observar a la mujer. Rompió el silencio:

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Narcisa- la rubia miró a la chica como si no la reconociera, la observo meticulosamente de arriba abajo y preguntó:

-¿Carlota?-

-Así es, he cambiado ¿no? Y dime Charlotte sino es mucha molestia-

-De que te sirve cambiarte el nombre y la apariencia, si eres la misma por dentro, dime ¿aun te gustan los hombres casados?-

-Son los más apetecibles-

Narcisa sin poder contenerse le gritó:

-¡Eres una desgraciada, callejera, prostituta!- e intentó golpearla, pero Snape la detuvo.

-¡NO!, Narcisa no-

-No es necesario que la detengas, déjala que me golpee a ver si tiene las agallas, y gracias Cissy tus palabras me halagan, hace tanto que no me lo recordaban-

Snape no podía comprender por completo la conversación entre las mujeres, pero sabía que ellas se entendían, que tenían una rivalidad, problemas cuyo origen era Lucius.

Narcisa se tranquilizó, pero alzó la varita apuntando a Charlotte:

-Carlota, si te acercas a mi esposo me las vas a pagar, maldita mal nacida-

-¿Me estas amenazando?, deberías ser más respetuosa-

-Una cualquiera como tú no merece respeto-

-¡Cuida tus palabras!, porque sino uno de estos días despertaras y te darás cuenta de que Lucius ya no estará a tu lado-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Charlotte no contestó –Severus a qué se refiere- él se mantuvo en silencio, Narcisa no insistió en el tema, volteó hacia Snape y le dijo:

-Tenemos que conversar en privado, ¿Puedes ir a la mansión mañana, a la hora del té?-

-Ahí estaré- acto seguido Narcisa le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual enfureció a Charlotte.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué te pasa?- reclamó Narcisa

-Oíste bien y no lo voy a repetir-

-Severus no es de tu propiedad, no me vas a prohibir que me acerque a él-

-Estas advertida- Charlotte les dio la espalda y salió de la sala.

CAPÍTULO 26

Al día siguiente Charlotte se disponía a dar su clase, los alumnos aún no llegaban, Snape se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, ella entró al aula, ignorándolo, él la jaló por la muñeca y le dijo:

-¿Qué fue toda esa escena de ayer?-

-Sólo aclaraba mis diferencias con Cissy-

-yo creo que te equivocas, fueron celos, te dije que te lo iba a demostrar, no resististe verme con Narcisa. Acabo de llegar de su casa, tuvimos una charla muy interesante y curiosamente tú fuiste un tema principal, ¿quieres saber que me contó?-

-¿Por qué habrías de contármelo?, y no, no estoy celosa. Te agradecería que me soltaras, porque tengo que dar clase- él accedió y antes de irse le murmuró:

-Si deseas saber que me dijo, te espero a medianoche en el baño de profesores. Estaría bien que te pusieras algo sexy-.

Pasaba de la medianoche, cuando se abrió la puerta, los tacones de Charlotte resonaban en el piso de mármol, su vestido azul marino, le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, estaba ceñido a su cuerpo, con un maquillaje natural, sin faltarle su brillante sortija. El vapor era intenso, el calor se impregnaba en su piel, un agradable aroma se podía respirar, se acercó a la bañera y vio a Snape envuelto entre la espuma, enjuagándose el rostro y el cabello, la miró.

-Pensé que no vendrías, pero también sabía que tu curiosidad no te iba a permitir quedarte sin respuestas. Por favor, no me mires así, ponte cómoda, ¿quieres entrar a mi lado?-

-No, mejor empieza a hablar-

-Bien, quizá tú ignorabas el hecho de mi buena amistad con los Malfoy, los conozco de años, Narcisa es junto con Lucius de los pocos mortífagos, sino es que los únicos que sienten cierto "aprecio" por mi y viceversa. Aunque he convivido mucho con ellos es obvio que desconozco todos sus secretos y curiosamente tu amorío con Lucius era uno de ellos, aunque no es muy clara la situación, pero al parecer no les fue como esperaban, ya que Lucius regresó con Narcisa y tu estas aquí, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Digamos que en resumen así fue, pero ¿te contó las causas o continúas ignorándolas?-

-No, no sabe el por qué y creo que no le importa mucho el pasado sino el presente y aunque yo no le he contado sobre tu compromiso con Lucius, tiene la sospecha de que están involucrados de nuevo-

-Bueno en una semana, cuando me case, no tendrá que preocuparse por saber la realidad-

-No creo que sea tan sencillo, Narcisa no es ninguna tonta, cuando se siente amenazada es capaz de cualquier cosa. Me ha pedido un gran favor. ¿Segura de que no quieres un baño de burbujas?-

Charlotte negó con la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, mientras Snape salía del agua, se secaba con su bata negra. Se vistió. Ella impaciente le preguntó:

-¿Cuál es ese favor?-

-Mantenerte alejada de Lucius-

Charlotte empezó a reír sin ningún disimulo.

-¡Por Merlín! Debe encontrarse desesperada, y dime ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? ¿Vas a hechizarme, secuestrarme o matarme?-

-No es necesario llegar a esos extremos, tú sabes cual es mi mejor arma-

-¿Sexo?- susurró la chica, y se echó hacia atrás cuando él se le acercó, lo frenó con las manos -Ni te atrevas cariño-

-No me digas que no deseas estar en la cama conmigo, porque al menos yo ya no resisto-

-Vete acostumbrando- dijo ella de manera imperante

-Podría intentarlo, pero no será está noche, las ganas me torturan. Dame tu mano- ella cedió al ver la calma de Snape, él comenzó a besarle todo el brazo, hasta que se topó con el cuello, Charlotte hizo un leve movimiento de rechazo.

-No te resistas, ya te lo he dicho- la chica tomó la palabra

-¡Perfecto! , es lo qué quieres, pues lo vamos a hacer a tú manera-

-En ese caso creo que necesitamos un lugar más cómodo, vamos a tu habitación- le propuso.

-Me gustaría conocer la tuya, un encuentro allí sería interesante-

-No, es a mi manera y será en tu recámara como siempre-

Llegaron a la habitación en silencio, sin ningún contratiempo. Entraron, Charlotte puso seguro a la puerta, ambos estaban dispuestos, Snape se detuvo a observar, como para verificar si algo había cambiado desde su última visita, se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la orilla y le dijo:

-Dame lo que quiero-

Charlotte se sentó en las piernas de Snape, lo rodeo con sus brazos y le besó, mientras acariciaba y revolvía entre sus dedos el húmedo cabello de su acompañante, pero sufrió una interrupción-

-Espera, espera… quítate la sortija-

-Eso no, como ahora soy prohibida para ti, será más intenso, como si fueras mi amante. Así que bésame y hazme tuya-

Reanudaron los besos e intensificaron las caricias. Snape saboreaba los labios de Charlotte, apenas despegaba los suyos para decirle cuánto la deseaba o para respirar. Con una pasión desenfrenada se quitó la ropa y despojó a la chica de la suya, se introdujeron entre las sábanas revueltas, el sudor comenzó a invadir sus cuerpos, los gemidos eran constantes por el placer que ambos experimentaban. Snape se esforzaba por hacerla gozar, cada contacto los convertía en uno sólo, su respiración era una melodía al unísono.

Charlotte lo miraba, le pidió que se detuviera, le aparto su cabello negro de la frente, acarició sus tibias mejillas, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazó mientras sus latidos recuperaban el ritmo normal. Entrelazaron sus manos, todo era calma, una calma que les hacia falta, que sus cuerpos les reclamaban y al fin conseguían.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó Snape, tranquilo, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-No me preguntes eso, porque no te voy a responder. No arruines el momento-

-¿Por qué te es tan difícil decir un si o no?-

-No insistas Severus. Mejor seguimos con lo nuestro, ya casi amanece o ¿ya te cansaste?-

Snape volvió a besarla y continuaron con el encuentro, aunque con más tensión después de su breve charla. Se cansaron y se quedaron dormidos, Charlotte en el regazo de él.

Cuando ella se despertó, repasó el cuerpo de Snape con sus dedos, él lentamente abrió sus ojos y le sonrió, ella le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó, se colocó su bata.

-Gracias por la maravillosa noche-

-¿Por qué te levantas?, aún tenemos que hablar de nosotros- le dijo de forma sosegada.

-¿De nosotros?, no hay nada entre nosotros-

-Entonces que fue todo lo de anoche- se apresuro a decir Snape –debería ser la reconciliación-

-No te equivoques Severus, lo que hicimos fue en parte para complacernos y porque Narcisa te lo ordenó, pero ves esto- alzó su mano y le mostró la sortija. –Me voy a casar con Lucius, aunque esa mujer trate de impedirlo…pero te agradezco cada beso, caricia, pasión y… todo, digamos que fuiste mi despedida de soltera-.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué me haces feliz por un instante y luego me destrozas?, no puedo entenderte, eres tan bella, divina, pero al mismo tiempo cruel. No creo merecer tanto desprecio de tu parte-

-Eres realmente enternecedor- se burló –Pero es lo que te has ganado por tu desconfianza y celos. Tengo otras cosas que hacer, ya sabes que te quedas como en tu habitación, cierra la puerta cuando salgas-.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 27

Charlotte dejó a Snape, que enfurecido apretó con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus manos las sábanas, luego las almohadas, deseaba verla muerta, porque no podía aguantar que lo humillara, había llegado a su límite. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos negros, se levantó, se colocó su ropa. Un dolor oprimía su pecho, no le agradaba, le hacía sentirse impotente, miró a su alrededor en busca de 'algo', aunque no sabía qué. De repente su mirada se detuvo en los cajones de un librero, los abrió desesperadamente, arrojando al suelo cada objeto que encontraba y descubrió un secretero, lanzó un _Alohomora_ e inmediatamente descubrió el contenido: cartas y fotografías, guardo todo entre sus ropas y salió.

Con paso apresurado llegó a su propia habitación, silenciosa, aventó las pertenencias que había hurtado sobre la cama. Se recargó en una pared y rompió en llanto, resbaló lentamente hasta terminar en el suelo, su rostro se cubrió con su cabello negro y de vez en cuando con su capa que le servía de pañuelo. No tenía a nadie que le brindara consuelo. Sólo él y era fuerte, así poco a poco fue recuperando el autocontrol. Se levantó y destapó una carta, dudo en leerla, pero quizá en esas palabras encontraría alguna señal para comprender a Charlotte, para saber qué tan fuerte era la relación entre ella y Lucius o para desengañarse de manera definitiva.

Comenzó a leer, deteniéndose o releyendo algunos párrafos como:

_"Carlota, amor mío. He intentado expresar en palabras mis sentimientos por ti, pero nada de lo que diga puede ser suficiente para agradecer tu afecto hacia mi…Lucius"_

_"Te amo querida, quisiera tenerte aquí, a mi lado, en Inglaterra, pero aún no es posible, mi esposa sospecha, pero te juro que no te voy a abandonar, porque ahora eres mi mujer…Lucius"_

_"Perdóname, pero lo nuestro no puede continuar, ella, Narcisa lo sabe, no quiero que te cause daño. Deseo que en el futuro estemos juntos, ya sabes a donde ir, yo me ocuparé de todo. Te amo."_

Snape leyó cada carta, pero no podía entender todo, pero si una idea de lo que había sucedido. En verdad Lucius la amaba, pero no sabía qué era aquel motivo de su separación. Luego miró las fotografías, encontró a un Lucius sonriente que se movía sutilmente. Se detuvo en una imagen que dejaba ver a la pareja: Charlotte y Lucius abrazados, posando ante un paisaje francés, por supuesto que la chica había cambiado, su cabello era rizado y rojizo, bastante delgada, ataviada de joyas y un vestido negro con un borde plateado. No podía negar que aunque era distinta era bella, demasiado como para enamorarse al instante, pero le quedaban dudas, dudas que no lo dejaban tranquilo ¿Cómo se habían conocido?, ¿Por qué se habían involucrado?, ¿Por qué se separaron?

Quemó las cartas y rompió las fotos, guardando sólo el trozo donde aparecía Charlotte.

Pasó una semana, Snape se había recuperado de la depresión, a pesar de saber que ese día Charlotte se iba a casar. No esperaba verla, deseaba evitarla a toda costa, que se fuera y no verla nunca más. Su propósito estaba cumplido hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando caminaba por la parte principal del castillo, fue inevitable el encuentro. Ella engalanaba su cuerpo en un largo vestido de color marfil, discretos aretes de perlas, cabello rizado, lo cual le recordó la fotografía que había robado. Parecía nerviosa, pero se acercó a él y le dijo:

-A partir de hoy no sabrás de mí. Lamento que todo terminara así-

Él la miró directo a los ojos, en busca de una señal que significara que aún estaba a punto de impedir que se casara, pero no halló nada. Así que decidió arriesgarse.

-Estoy aquí… dispuesto a olvidar y perdonar cada error que cometimos, podemos intentarlo. No te cases- Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos.

-Severus, ¿Realmente me amas?- Desesperado él le respondió:

-Tú sabes que sí _Lotte_, demasiado-

-Entonces haznos un favor a ambos y olvídate de mí-

-No quiero-

-¿No quieres o no puedes? Es difícil Severus, pero el tiempo curará todos tus males. Por cierto ya sé que tú te deshiciste de mis cartas y fotografías, pero sabes, no importa, porque las sé de memoria. Adiós. -Él se interpuso entre ella y la salida.

-¡Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar!-

-No voy a dejarte ir- Una voz interrumpió

-Severus, deja que se vaya. Charlotte que tengas suerte en tus decisiones-

CAPÍTULO 28

La chica se alejó, subió a un carruaje blanco, que desapareció entre los jardines.

Snape enfadado con Dumbledore por disuadir sus planes le reclamó:

-¿Por qué hizo eso? Era mi oportunidad de recuperarla.

-¿Obligándola a algo que no desea?- le contestó- Acompáñame, tengo cosas que contarte y mostrarte- A regañadientes Snape aceptó.

Charlotte llegó rápidamente a una pequeña capilla escondida tras un derrumbado castillo. Se encaminó por un largo pasillo de pétalos amarillos, el aspecto que le ofreció aquel lugar fue de inseguridad, no parecía mínimamente confortable, pero el sirviente que la acompañaba, le abrió la puerta. Del interior se escapaba una luz tenue. Entró, Lucius estaba allí, sonriéndole. Vestía elegantemente un traje negro que le daba aspecto de militar o de la realeza por la cantidad de medallitas colocadas en el pecho, su capa de gala, un listón también negro sosteniendo su rubio cabello. Charlotte observó cada detalle del interior, que dejo de parecerle tétrico, estaba adornado con flores blancas, cintas, velas y una alfombra roja para llegar al altar.

Miró a un hombre maduro, que ya mostraba un cabello canoso, vestido con una túnica blanca y cuello rojo, que sostenía entre sus manos un grueso libro, al parecer una Biblia.

Al llegar a lado de Lucius, éste le ofreció un ramo de orquídeas y besó su mano, se arrodillaron sobre unos cojines bordados, y él le susurró:

-Al fin estaremos juntos, mi amor-

Dumbledore animó a Snape a tomar asiento.

-Severus, sé que debes estar molesto por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, pero esa no es la forma correcta de actuar y lo sabes. No te pedí que vinieras para regañarte, sino para contarte algunos sucesos que son muy interesantes y considero que es tiempo de compartirlos contigo. ¿Recuerdas que anteriormente te dije que era dueño de una fotografía de Charlotte?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, fue antes del baile de navidad, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la situación actual?-

-Mucho Severus- el anciano abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un retrato, que le prestó a Snape para que la mirara. Charlotte saludaba a la cámara, era muy similar al trozo que él había guardado. Volteó la imagen y leyó "Para Lucius, el amor de mi vida. Carlota". Cerró los ojos creyendo que las palabras no estaban ahí, pero al volver al mensaje la tinta negra con que se había escrito seguía ahí. Dumbledore intervino:

-Esa foto ¿tienes idea de quién me la dio? O ¿Por qué la tengo?-

-Imagino que era de Lucius, pero no sé que hace aquí-

-Eso es lo que quiero contarte. O puedo mostrarte los recuerdos de Lucius y Charlotte. ¿Qué prefieres?

-Los recuerdos- el pensadero estaba listo, el director arrojó varios hilos plateados que mostraban imágenes borrosas y dispersas. Se sumergieron.

Lucius tomó la mano temblorosa de Charlotte, percibió el cambio de temperatura que experimentaba, estaba fría. Él le colocó su capa, pero no hubo reacción, pero no se preocupó creyendo que serían los nervios.

El sacerdote inició el ritual de matrimonio, que no era muy distinto al de los muggles, la diferencia era que en su ceremonia no se encontraba ningún testigo, porque casi nadie sabía de ella, era 'privada' en cierta manera. Se hicieron unas breves lecturas y oraciones. Pasados unos veinte minutos el hombre llegó al momento que le interesaba a Lucius, exclamando con voz clara y segura:

-Lucius Malfoy aceptas a Carlota d'Lioncourt como tu esposa para amarla y protegerla en…

-Por supuesto que acepto

-Y tu Carlota d'Lioncourt aceptas a Lucius Malfoy como tu esposo para amarle y protegerle en…

Ambos cayeron en una habitación que hacía de sala, allí se encontraba una chica, era Charlotte de 22 años, su rostro inocente, aún aniñado, leyendo una carta que le anunciaba la muerte de sus padres en un inexplicable accidente, lo cual le provocó un inconsolable abatimiento. Pero no podía derrumbarse, preparó el funeral, enviando tarjetas a todos los contactos de la agenda de su madre.

De repente se ubicaron en otro escenario. Lúgubre, silencioso, a pesar de estar lleno de figuras ataviadas en ropas negras. Era un funeral. Charlotte se encontraba pálida, ojerosa, muy delgada, recibiendo el pésame de los presentes. Cuando llegó una pareja. Se le acercaron, aunque nunca se habían visto en sus vidas. Fue abrazada primeramente por la mujer, una guapa rubia con rostro angelical, su nombre era Narcisa, que inmediatamente le mostró su apoyo con sus palabras:

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, querida. Si te puedo ayudar en algo sólo dímelo- Acto seguido la dejó, para reunirse con un grupo de damas que le era familiar.

Lucius le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído:

-Realmente es una profunda pérdida la de tus padres, eran grandes amigos míos. Y si te sirve de consuelo, ellos siempre me decían que estaban orgullosos de ti y ahora que te veo…sé el por qué- La chica no pudo aguantar más, abrazó a Lucius y rompió en llanto sobre su hombro.

La siguiente escena se situaba en un callejón de Lyon, Francia. Charlotte se encontraba radiante, bella, apenas transcurridos cuatro meses del fallecimiento de sus padres. Compraba ingredientes para pociones, ropa y cualquier cosa que le parecía curiosa. Se le dificultaba caminar con todas las bolsas que llevaba, las acomodaba, cuando chocó con un hombre, un paquete cayó. Él amablemente lo levantó y le pidió disculpas:

-Perdón señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, gracias- ella puso atención en el hombre que causante del percance y le preguntó: -¿Lo conozco? ¿Es usted Lucius Malfoy?

-Sí y usted es… ¡ah! Claro, ahora recuerdo, Carlota, ¿Cómo ha estado después de…?

-Ha sido difícil, sobretodo, porque no tengo a nadie para desahogarme, pero lo estoy asimilando poco a poco.

-Eso no lo puedo creer- Lucius se mostró sorprendido -¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan atractiva no tenga novio?-caminaron -Seguramente le sobran pretendientes.

-No que yo sepa… ¿a qué se debe su visita a Francia? ¿Ha venido su esposa?-

-Vine a pasar unos días, las cosas no andan bien en casa- hubo un silencio -¿sería mucho atrevimiento si la invito a cenar?-

-En lo absoluto, me parece excelente idea

Después de una exquisita cena, la combinación de recuerdos dolorosos y una desmedida cantidad del mejor vino francés, terminaron en la suite de un lujoso hotel. Sin ningún remordimiento, para Charlotte era su primera vez y Lucius se esforzó en hacer lo necesario para que ella la disfrutara. Además estaba enfadado con Narcisa, así que lo disfrutó como nunca.

Snape veía cada escena con completa atención, sin decir nada, le interesaba saber que pasaba. Al fin entendía todo, pero no le agradaba esa relación, porque en ella encontraba amor mutuo.

Hubo otro escenario, había pasado el tiempo, unos cuantos meses, al parecer de intensa pasión. Vivian juntos cada vez que Lucius visitaba Francia. Ya que su relación con Narcisa estaba en crisis, pero no podía abandonarla por su hijo Draco. Pero sus preocupaciones eran mayores, amaba a Charlotte y ella le había dado otro motivo para alejarse de su esposa legítima. Estaba embarazada, de apenas dos meses, ambos se encontraban contentos con la noticia, que se opacaba porque él, tenía que partir a Inglaterra con la promesa de regresar pronto.

Pasados unos días Charlotte recibió una visita no planeada: Narcisa Malfoy, que sin dar o pedir explicaciones, entró a la casa, dándole una bofetada a Charlotte.

-¡Eres una malagradecida!, ¿creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?- siguió agrediéndola física y verbalmente.

Snape estaba horrorizado, nunca había visualizado a Narcisa furiosa, todo le pareció tan real que en un momento quiso intervenir, pero se dio cuenta de que era un recuerdo.

-¡Lucius es mi esposo! ¡Óyelo bien, sólo mío!

-Tranquilízate, por favor, ¡no me toques!- suplicaba entre sollozos, protegiendo su vientre.

-¡Pero si permites que Lucius te toque, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo lo hace, con ternura, pasión? Tú creíste que iba a ser tan fácil quedarte con él, pues no es así, primero muerta que verlo con otra y menos contigo. Date cuenta eres una niña, Lucius sólo te quería para divertirse, pero no va a volver Carlota, de eso me encargo yo- Charlotte olvidando su estado delicado, se abalanzó contra la rubia mujer, la jaló por el cabello y ambas cayeron.

-¡Lucius me ama!

-Sobre mi cadáver- Narcisa sacó su varita y gritó:

-¡Impedimenta!- Charlotte recibió un tremendo impacto en el cuerpo, se desplomó emitiendo un fuerte grito.

El piso comenzó a teñirse de rojo, Narcisa se puso nerviosa, hablaba sin saber si la chica la escuchaba.

-Todo es tu culpa, por meterte con Lucius…él es mi esposo…no te ama…niña tonta, mira lo que has provocado-

Charlotte se encontraba recostada en una cama de enfermería, apenas consciente, ignoraba lo sucedido, pero le dolía el cuerpo, sintió un profundo vació, y sin tener que preguntar al doctor supo que había perdido a su bebé, cayendo en una fuerte depresión que ni Lucius era capaz de detener.

-Mi vida, no quiero verte triste, a mi…también me duele, pero no lo vamos a superar así.

-Pero ella mató a mi hijo y te va a alejar de mí, ¿Cómo se entero, tú le dijiste?

-No, no te iba a arriesgar, pero sé que me espiaba a través de su hermana Bellatrix, ella es la culpable-. Al notar que Charlotte lloraba, la abrazó.

-Ven desahógate, para que dejes de sufrir.

Dos meses después de lo ocurrido, Lucius abandonó a la chica, por medio de una carta en donde le explicaba que la amaba, pero que no podían continuar juntos, ya que Narcisa le quitaría a Draco y le haría daño a ella. Para Charlotte fue un golpe doloroso, Lucius era su vida, pero él no la dejó completamente desamparada, le prometió seguridad enviándola a un colegio llamado Hogwarts, donde obtendría un buen empleo y conocería a mucha gente. Al principio rechazó la propuesta, pero no le quedó otra opción.

Dumbledore, tomó por la túnica a Snape y regresaron a la oficina. Agitados. Severus lleno de emociones y sensaciones que no podía describir.

-Tú conoces el resto. Te preguntaras el cómo obtuve esos recuerdos, pues bien, Lucius vino a verme cuando sus problemas estaban incontrolables y por supuesto yo le pedí pruebas que me parecieron contundentes. Otros recuerdos son de Charlotte, a su llegada me los brindo, probablemente por consejo de Lucius. Algo escalofriante ¿no te parece?

-Eso aclara muchas cosas para mí, y creo que me comporte como un estúpido, pero ya es tarde, le he perdido para siempre.

El anciano se detuvo frente a la ventana que daba al jardín, analizando, pensativo y dijo:

-Severus alguien dijo en cierta ocasión "Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es que es tuyo, sino que nunca lo fue". Muy cierto desde mi punto de vista.

-Eso quiere decir que nunca me amó, ella ama a Lucius, por ese motivo regresó con él, la perdí- Cruzó los brazos y cerró profundamente los ojos. Después de un largo silencio, Dumbledore que aún tenía la vista fija en el jardín iluminado por la Luna habló:

-¡Ah!, yo no estaría tan seguro de tu afirmación. Puedes mirar por la ventana y te arrepentirás de tus palabras-. Snape no entendía a qué se refería, pero accedió a mirar y por un instante creyó que se trataba de un sueño o una ilusión, ya que allí se encontraba Charlotte, sentada bajo un árbol, con su vestido color marfil cubierto de hojas secas que caían con la acción del viento. Snape suspiró, cerró los ojos, los abrió y miró por segunda vez, su vista no lo engañaba, ella no se había casado.

-¡Tengo que ir a su lado!- dijo casi gritando

-No lo hagas, deja que reflexione, debe estar sola-


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 29

La última excursión al pueblo de Hogsmeade se hizo presente la mañana siguiente, los alumnos se fueron contentos y olvidaron por muchas horas sus labores escolares.

En el colegio el ambiente era tranquilo, por la falta de los inquietos estudiantes. Los profesores que no quisieron ir decidieron almorzar, a excepción de Charlotte que no había salido de su habitación o al menos nadie vio que lo hiciera.

Antes de llegar al último plato: un delicioso panque de frutas cítricas, Lucius Malfoy entró al Gran Comedor, varita en mano, se notaba su descontento, un instinto asesino que se dibujaba en sus facciones. Se dirigió y detuvo frente al asiento de Snape, sin importarle la presencia del personal y del propio director, gritó:

-¡Maldito embustero!...¡Traidor!, ¡Ponte en guardia!, vas a padecer las consecuencias de haberte involucrado con Carlota- Snape se levantó del asiento, dejó ver su varita, aunque no tenía la intención de usarla contra su mejor amigo, pero ignoraba que Lucius no era de la misma idea.

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó con potencia y Snape cayó, después de impactarse contra la pared, mientras se incorporaba notó una sonrisa cínica formada en los labios de su agresor.

-¡Levicorpus!- Contraatacó y el cuerpo de Lucius quedó suspendido en el aire.

-¡Ya basta!- Dumbledore rompió el hechizo- Compórtense como personas civilizadas- Las profesoras Sinistra y Sprout parecían muy asustadas, mientras que el conserje Filch protegía receloso a "La señora Norris", algunos fantasmas se asomaban sorprendidos, pero no intentaron hacer alo, ya que confiaban en la inteligencia del Director para arreglar aquella situación que no entendían.

-Lucius, no considero que este sea el momento y lugar adecuado para tratar 'ciertos asuntos' y menos aún de manera violenta, te invito a pasar a mi oficina.

-Mira Dumbledore no me interesa aquello que consideres correcto, no finjas ser el que resuelve las cosas a través del diálogo, porque los tres sabemos (se refería a Dumbledore, Snape y él mismo) que el 'asunto' no va a concluir hasta que alguien sea el vencedor…y no me importa que estos- señaló despectivamente a los presentes- se enteren de…

-Antes de que prosigas, explícame a qué debemos tu iracundo comportamiento.

-¿A qué? Es muy sencillo, tan fácil como decir que ayer cuando el sacerdote le preguntó a Carlota si me aceptaba como esposo se quedó callada, hasta que respondió que no podía, porque estaba confundida, ya que estaba enamorada de otro hombre y ¿Qué creen? Ese hombre resultaste ser tú, Severus. Entonces me confesó que llevaban hasta hace unas semanas una relación secreta, con 'encuentros amorosos' ya comprometida conmigo. Así que he ahí la causa de mi molestia-. Observó a cada uno de los presentes, inmutados ante tal discurso revelador y continuó. - Bien, ya lo saben todos, no veo la necesidad de ir a "charlar" a otro sitio. Acabemos este asunto, aquí y ahora.

-¡Ni creas que te lo voy a permitir, Lucius!- protestó el anciano.

-Ya me estas cansando Dumbledore… y tu Snape ¿tienes algo que decirme o vas a seguir resguardándote tras el "ancianito sabelotodo"?

-Lucius, Lucius, acepta que has perdido, no tienes porque triunfar siempre, no quiero hacerte daño.

El hombre rió sarcásticamente: -Vaya se trata de eso, toda tu miserable vida me has envidiado y ahora te regodeas porque Carlota te ha elegido, ¿no es así?-

-Ella aún no me elige y si fuera así no te concierne, es libre de elegir a cualquiera de los dos. ¿Sabes? Eres muy despreciable cuando te enfureces, te pareces a Narcisa-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con cierta irritación

-A que lo sé todo, ví sus recuerdos. Cómo inició su relación, se que perdió al bebé por culpa de Narcisa y que la abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba. Para mí hubiera sido comprensible si se casaban, lo aceptaría con el dolor de mi alma. Si te abandonó en el último instante fue decisión suya. No vengas a pedir explicaciones y menos a impulsar problemas.

-No Snape, los problemas ya están hechos y tú eres parte de ellos, te guste o no. ¿Dónde está Carlota?

-Deja de decirle Carlota, es Charlotte, no sé dónde está y si lo supiera no te iba a decir.

-Voy a buscarla- Lucius salió rumbo a las habitaciones. Snape sabía que el hombre cometería una estupidez y fue tras él, gritándole que se detuviera, cada intento en vano. Lucius no tuvo problema para hallar la puerta correcta, comenzó a golpearla sin medir el ruido que provocaban sus manotazos sobre la madera. Exigía la salida de la chica.

-¡Abre la puerta!... ¡Carlota, si no sales te voy a…!- Snape le detuvo la mano y le dijo:

-¡Déjala en paz!

-Eso es lo que quieres ¿no?, que te deje el camino libre para tenerla. ¡Pues, no lo vas a conseguir!-Lucius colocó su cara al nivel del rostro de Snape, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos llenos de frialdad y al mismo tiempo ardientes por la ira que sentían. Le susurró:

-¿Quieres guerra? Pues acabas de conseguirla, y prepárate, porque como enemigo soy el peor- Antes de irse volvió a gritarle a la chica:

-¡Carlota, mira lo que has provocado, espero que reflexiones y elijas pronto, si es que quieres evitar una muerte! Se retiró diciendo:

-Cuídate Snape, porque quizá en poco tiempo dejes de ver la luz.

Snape tocó a la puerta con leves golpecitos con miedo a hablar, pero tuvo que hacerlo.

-¿Lotte? Abre por favor, Lucius ya se fue. Necesitamos hablar- Por un par de minutos no hubo respuesta, pero él sabía que ella se encontraba allí. Ya se iba cuando se abrió la puerta y ella apareció. Mirando hacía el piso, no quería que viera sus ojos llorosos.

Ambos se abrazaron por instinto, sin decir nada. A Charlotte le agradaba la sensación de protección y a Snape la de ser querido. Permanecieron así hasta el instante en que la chica paso su mano por la nuca de Snape, lo iba a besar, pero se percató de que sangraba.

-Estás herido, ¿Lucius lo hizo?, ¿qué pasó?

-Estoy bien, sólo un golpecito, no te voy a dar detalles de lo que sucedió, aunque seguramente ya escuchaste que estoy amenazado de muerte.

-Perdóname, todo ha sido culpa mía. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Hubo un largo silencio, después una respuesta desconcertante.

-La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?, yo no pienso mover un sólo dedo. Tú arregla lo que provocaste y ya veremos...

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Quiero que todo sea como al principio.

-Yo también, pero es complicado pretender que no ha pasado nada, me hiciste sufrir...aún me haces sufrir. No puedes venir ahora con tu cara de santa, después de tantas mentiras y humillaciones creyendo que te voy a perdonar...quizá lo haga, pero no ahora. Es mi turno de provocar un poco de dolor a tu corazón.

-Eso es cruel de tu parte, te quieres vengar. Yo también, durante mucho tiempo lloré y sobrellevé un gran dolor.

-Ya lo sé; pero de alguna manera estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones...y no es muy conveniente que alguien como tú hable de crueldad, puesto que tú me has enseñado a ser cruel. Creo que te gusta ser tratada de esa manera. A lo mejor pasando eso, volvamos a estar juntos.

-Me parece...duro, pero justo. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando estemos preparados para otra oportunidad. Y por favor Severus, no me hagas sufrir demasiado. ¿Puedes darme un abrazo antes de comenzar?

-Te doy un minuto para lo que quieras, ya que no sabemos qué pasará, ni cuándo podremos tener la fortuna de ser correspondidos, sin que algo lo impida-. Sus cuerpos se entrelazaron con una inmediata calidez, se besaron lentamente disfrutando la sensación que ofrecen los labios húmedos. Él la apartó intentando no ser brusco, le dio un último beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Ya puedes largarte, no soporto tu presencia-. Ella entendió que a partir de ese momento Snape se encontraría enfrascado en su papel de villano hasta que pudiera perdonarla.

CAPÍTULO 30

Por cada rincón del castillo se hablaba de lo sucedido, diversas versiones propagadas por los profesores presentes en el lugar de los hechos, pero ninguna era correcta, corrían los rumores de boca en boca. Algunos tan absurdos y exagerados como "La profesora Charlotte está embarazada", "La profesora d'Lioncourt esta casada con el Señor Malfoy", "Snape y Charlotte se casaron en secreto".

Al caminar por los pasillos o dar clases, ya fuera juntos o separados, eran observados sin disimulo, lo cual les hacía sentir incomodidad, pero trababan de fingir con naturalidad. A Charlotte no le preocupan los comentarios dichos en el colegio, a excepción de los que pudieran causar algún efecto en Snape.

A Snape tampoco le importaba lo que murmuraran los estudiantes, de hecho nunca le había importado y con su indiferencia sobre el asunto les hacía dudar de la credibilidad de aquello que escuchaban. A todos, menos al joven Malfoy que en una sesión de preparación de poción envejecedora, explotó en contra de Charlotte, cuando está le mencionó la forma correcta de añadir los ingredientes.

-¡No me diga lo qué debo hacer!- ella nerviosa dijo:

-Yo sólo…

-¡No le basta con acostarse con mi padre!, sino que encima de todo me corrige, ¡estúpida, zorra!

El salón quedó en completo silencio, ni siquiera Ron Weasley, que era el que siempre hacia comentarios fuera de contexto se hubiera extralimitado tanto. A Charlotte se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Y aunque Snape continuaba con su plan de causarle sufrimiento, no iba a permitir que la ofendieran de esa manera.

-¡Draco! Mide tus palabras, dale una disculpa a la profesora- hubo un largo silencio. -¡Ahora!- recordando que ella también había hecho lo mismo por él.

-No lo voy a hacer. Claro que usted la defiende, porque se le ofrece por las noches.

En un susurro Severus le espetó -¿Qué dijiste Malfoy?-

-La verdad… que nuestra profesora es una golfa, no me sorprendería que por ese motivo hubiera conseguido su puesto.

-Draco- habló Snape pasivo. -Acabas de cometer un grave error, ¡estas expulsado!

El chico se sorprendió con aquella la reacción de quien fuera su profesor favorito, pero como era consciente de que la palabra de Snape solía ser ley, decidió que si iba a ser expulsado les daría un buen motivo. Cogió con su mano derecha un frasco que contenía un líquido viscoso de color café y lo arrojó directamente a la cara de Charlotte, Snape hizo un movimiento de varita para que la sustancia no hiciera efecto alguno.

Malfoy salió del aula amenazando:

-De esto se va a enterar mi padre.

Dumbledore absolvió a Draco de la decisión determinada por Snape (a pesar de su enojo), justificando al chico por "la difícil situación por la cual atravesaba", pero ya no tomaría clases con ellos, sólo le dejarían las tareas, las realizaría por su cuenta y luego lo calificaría.

Cada vez que Charlotte se acercaba a Severus para seducirlo era rechazada, por más que le rogaba y se tragaba su orgullo.

-Por favor cielo, qué más da que volvamos, yo te necesito, todo el colegio lo sabe. Dame un buen motivo que te impida estar conmigo, ya pasaron quince días es demasiado.

-No sé tú, pero un corazón herido no se cura en dos semanas, al menos el mío no. Que mujer tan necia eres.

-Anda, podemos ir a mi habitación, ya comprendí el mal que cause, deja que lo remedie, pero déjate querer.

-Charlotte deja de quitarme el tiempo, no se puede arreglar todo con sexo, ni con una disculpa.

-¡Te amo, Severus!...ya me di cuenta de que te amo, lo puedo decir con sinceridad y si eso no es suficiente, no sé que más hacer para obtener tu perdó meditó las palabras de la chica.

-¿En serio? ¿Me amas?, te diste cuenta un poco tarde, pero me da gusto que lo reconozcas, porque así me esforzaré más en hacerte sufrir, para que sientas lo que es el verdadero dolor.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?- No hubo respuesta - ¡Eres un desgraciado!, apenas te confieso mis sentimientos y me tratas como si no fuera humana con errores, si los tengo, pero intento ordenar mi vida. Soy una estúpida al creer que podía ser contigo. Es bueno conocer al verdadero Severus Snape. ¡Eres una porquería!...y lo peor es que aún así te amo-

-Charlotte en verdad fue un bello discurso, casi te creo, lo único que te faltó fueron un par de lágrimas o que te arrodillaras, pero vas mejorando.

-Has dejado de ser el hombre que conocí, me gustaría recuperar al Severus temeroso de acercarse y besarme. Esto se hundió. Al diablo contigo.

Ella se alejó entre pensativa, triste y enojada. Este último sentimiento prevaleció cuando vio a Lucius que caminaba a su encuentro.

-Hola preciosa

-Lucius- pronunció de manera forzada -Veo que aún existes.

-Vine a hablar contigo, ¿imaginas el tema?-

-Supongo que no vienes a disculparte por lo que hizo Draco.

-No, pero me enteré, Snape debe encontrarse rabioso, porque no lo expulsaron, ese es otro asunto. ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? Los pasillos suelen escuchar-Charlotte se iba a negar, hasta que Lucius con un rostro amable le dijo: -Por favor, es importante.

-Sígueme- Llegaron a la recámara de la chica, donde encontraron privacidad absoluta. -¿A qué viniste?

-Vengo a proponerte algo

-Espero que no sea matrimonio, de nuevo.

-No, eso esta olvidado. Una tregua es lo que quiero, no más discusiones, peleas, ni amenazas de muerte. Te dejaré libre.

-¿A cambio de qué?- preguntó con una mezcla de interés y desconfianza.

-Recuerdas que en Francia te conté mi vida como mortífago al servicio del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Voldemort?

-¡No seas insolente, no digas su nombre!

-Bueno, si lo recuerdo, que tiene que ver.

-Digamos que hice algo indebido y necesito recuperar su "fe" en mí, para eso tengo que…-sacó un pergamino maltratado por doblar constantemente, extendió su mano y dejó que Charlotte lo leyera, mientras pasaba cada palabra se descomponía la mirada de la joven de curiosidad a terror, al concluir puntualizó:

-¡¿Estás loco? No lo voy a hacer. ¿Sabes que podría denunciarte al ministerio por lo que pretendes?-

-Pero no lo harás

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque si lo haces o le dices a alguien, tu adorado Severus pagará las consecuencias. Lo torturaré hasta matarlo, ¿no te remorderá la conciencia?, es tu debilidad.

-Por mí mátalo, no quiero saber más de él.

-¡Vaya!, la parejita del momento tiene problemas. Vamos cuéntame qué te hizo ¿o fuiste tú?

-Ay, Lucius, no seas cínico. Ten tu pergamino y lárgate. No lo haré- le abrió la puerta sin verlo.

-Eso está por verse, ya te animaré con una 'pruebita' del poder que tengo a mi lado- se fue, dándole un beso en la mejilla que ella rechazó.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 31

A Charlotte le dolía la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en las propuestas de Lucius, estaba decidida a no hacerlo, pero siempre terminaba con la misma conclusión: ¿Y si mata a Severus? Al mismo tiempo le surgió otra teoría en la mente ¿y si Lucius la estaba chantajeando? Seguramente era una mentira para meterla en problemas, para ser él quien la rescatara y la evidente reconciliación. Pero la respuesta a todo lo que haría no tardó en llegar, la chica se dio cuenta de que su ex-prometido hablaba en serio y que era urgente su decisión.

Sucedió cuando una noche de jueves, bajaba por las húmedas escaleras de la lechucería y la iluminación tenue que emitían las estrellas y la Luna, le permitió vislumbrar una silueta que conocía muy bien, la de Severus. Hubiera apresurado el paso pues no quería alguna discusión comenzada por pequeñeces banales. Pero al mirar con detenimiento supo que las cosas no estaban bien. Snape se tambaleaba, se detenía y volvía a caminar con torpeza. Charlotte creyó que se encontraba ebrio, su hipótesis era poco probable, ya que nunca lo había visto con más de dos copas encima y menos aún saliendo del Bosque Prohibido. Fijó su vista en él y corrió a su lado cuando definitivamente terminó tendido en el pasto, sin poderse levantar.

Al tenerlo cerca su asombro creció, junto con su horror.

Snape mostraba en su rostro y parte del cuello rasguños, moretones, sangre. Su ropa desgarrada, su cabello revuelto con trocitos de hojas secas incrustados. Ella se arrodillo a su lado para intentar levantarlo, pero sólo consiguió recostar la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-¿Severus?, ¿me oyes?, ¿Qué te pasó?- una débil palabra salió de sus labios rotos:

-Mor…mortífagos- y se desmayó.

No supo cómo, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero era consciente de que el dolor era latente, al igual que el riesgo que corría. Así que mandó llamar a Charlotte. Al presentarse ella, se incorporó con la ayuda de un gran almohadón para poder verla mejor.

-¿Cómo estás?- se sintió obligada a iniciar la conversación.

-En peligro, estoy en peligro. Me van a matar esos desgraciados, me lo han dicho.

-¿Los mortífagos te golpearon?

-Me torturaron, porque…Bellatrix me dijo, que tú te negaste a colaborar con ellos, dime ¿por qué te necesitan?, ¿qué tienes que ver con ellos? , ¿Qué quieren que hagas? Dime y buscaremos una solución.

-No puedo decírtelo, yo te prometo que me voy a deshacer de los problemas que he causado…tú descansa, estás débil- él iba a protestar- No digas nada y duerme- Pasada media hora el dolor en combinación con los sedantes hicieron que Severus se sumiera en su ensueño. La chica se dirigió a su habitación, donde encontró una nota:

_"¿Creíste que bromeaba?, en esté momento has de estar al pendiente de Snape (que romántico, ja). Si quieres que esto cese, tienes que dirigirte inmediatamente a La Casa Negra del Diablo"._

CAPÍTULO 32

Tomó unas cuantas cosas: su varita, su capa, los regalos que le había dado Lucius. Se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció entre unas deslumbrantes chispas verdosas.

Cayó en otra chimenea, grande y polvosa, se incorporó. El lugar se encontraba en penumbras, una sala vacía en cuanto a mobiliario, lo único perceptible era una alfombra que alzaba pelusa a cada paso y unos espejos con elaborados marcos negros colocados en las paredes. Tenues luces de velas escapaban por las aberturas de una enorme puerta. Charlotte creyó que en cualquier momento Lucius entraría por ella. Pasaron algunos minutos, ella se impacientaba, hasta que se escucharon risas de malevolencia, rápidamente apretó la varita poniéndose en guardia, mirando de un lado a otro.

Las risas aumentaron, una luz brillante golpeó la mano derecha de la chica, sintió un terrible dolor y quedó desarmada. La sala se iluminó y viéndose rodeada entre un círculo de personajes encapuchados, supo que estaba ante la presencia de los temidos mortífagos, aunque nunca los había visto. A excepción de sus relaciones con Lucius y Snape (pero ellos nunca le parecieron tenebrosos).

Con su brazo izquierdo sostuvo su otra mano, que le causaba ardor.

Estaba rodeada, no intentó moverse. Una figura se aproximó a ella. Se quitó la capucha y dejó ver su rostro.

-Eres preciosa, tanto que pudiste seducir al esposo de mi hermana.

-¿Bellatrix?... claro, y tú fuiste tan astuta para vigilarnos, espero que no tengas remordimientos. ¿Si sabes que tu hermana mató al hijo que esperaba, verdad? Si no se hubiera enterado, no estaríamos aquí y Narcisa no sería asesina. Bueno eso lo pongo en duda, como mortífagos imagino que les place matar. Pero ya basta vengo a ver a Lucius, no ha desenterrar sentimientos.

-¿Lucius? ¿Qué te hace pensar que él está aquí? ¿No se te ocurrió que podía ser una trampa?

Realmente esa posibilidad no había cruzado por su cabeza, su desesperación sólo le había llevado a actuar por impulso. Un temor recorrió su cuerpo, quería escapar, pero no hallaba la forma de hacerlo. Imaginó que esa misma sensación fue la misma que experimentó Snape, antes de ser atacado. Los presentes se despojaron de sus capuchas. Rostros pálidos, ojerosos y mal cuidados se podían ver. La propia Bellatrix era en comparación con sus aliados la que ofrecía un aspecto más agradable. Bella se acercó y acarició el cabello de Charlotte.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- exclamó

-¡Y si no lo hago, qué! Estas indefensa, si quiero te mato ahora. Alzó la mano, pero la bajó cuando dos personajes más hicieron acto de presencia.

-Bella, deja de jugar, querida.

-Pero mi señor…ella no quiere…

-No te preocupes yo voy a arreglar eso. Ahora necesito que tú y todos retomen sus actividades. Por favor confío en ti.

Todos obedecieron y la sala quedó en silencio. Charlotte reconocía perfectamente a Lucius, lo miró con desprecio, porque sabía que era culpable de lo de Snape. A la otra persona (si es que se le podía clasificar de esa manera) nunca la había visto, pero la primera impresión que le causó fue de miedo, así que no pretendió hacer nada cuando sus largas y delgadas manos tocaron su suave piel, pero su corazón se aceleró.

-No me tengas miedo, no me juzgues por mi aspecto, sino por mis actos. Linda Charlotte, tú sabes lo que necesitamos de ti, ¿Qué es lo difícil?, ¿necesitas ayuda? O ¿Qué Snape sea torturado cada vez que digas 'no'?

-¿Más? Debe existir otra forma, yo no quiero provocar más dolor.

-Yo tampoco quiero que eso suceda, no me gustaría ser el causante de tus pecados, ni que se te cierren las puertas del Paraíso. Pero se te acaba el tiempo para decidir…Una semana es lo único que estoy dispuesto a esperar.

Salió y sólo quedaron Charlotte y Lucius. Ella sacó una bolsa donde tenía las joyas. Se las aventó.

-¿Estas satisfecho?, por unas cuantas joyas estoy condenada. Y si no lo hago me va a matar, ¿verdad?

-Así es, y no sólo va a ser a ti. Tienes la posibilidad de detener una masacre.

-Te odio Lucius Malfoy. Y sabes que no es justa la situación que estoy viviendo- se dirigió a la chimenea y sacó polvos flu de su capa.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes- Desapareció.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 33

Snape se recuperó con rapidez gracias a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Era insistente en sacarle la verdad a Charlotte, pero ella se resguardaba diciendo que había solucionado todo.

Faltaba un día para cumplirse la fecha señalada por Voldemort, para la chica sólo existía la confusión, preocupación y angustia que la llevó a tomar una mala decisión.

Harry Potter y sus amigos caminaban por el pasillo de las habitaciones del profesorado, cuando escucharon ruidos extraños provenientes de la recámara de Charlotte. Caían cosas, se estrellaban piezas de cristal, pasos. Finalmente un grito y silencio.

El trío asustado comenzó a tocar la puerta, pero nadie respondía, su ansiedad les llevó a utilizar un _Alohomora _e irrumpir. Cuando contemplaron la terrible escena no supieron que hacer durante unos instantes. Hermione casi se desmaya, a Ron se le agitó la respiración y cayó de rodillas, Harry se puso pálido y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro: ella estaba muerta. La adolescente se atrevió a tocar el cuerpo, frío, inmóvil, que aferraba entre sus manos una botellita verde, vacía. Al parecer había bebido el contenido de la misma.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó con evidente preocupación Ron

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué ella?, ¡es mentira, es mentira!- Hermione se derrumbó en llanto.

-Ve por Dumbledore, ¡Rápido Harry!

Harry Potter corrió tan veloz, pensando en qué diría, ¿cómo podría explicarlo?, no lo sabía. Se encontró frente a la puerta de la oficina que tantas veces había visitado, no se preocupó en tocar a pesar de haber percibido algunas voces y entró, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues al parecer se desarrollaba una intensa discusión entre el Director, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape. Éste último sostenía por el cuello a Lucius, mientras Dumbledore intentaba calmarlos.

No fue necesario, ya que se separaron al entrar el chico. El profesor de Pociones disimuló y con maldad le espetó:

-Potter. Vaya que es tu costumbre interrumpir, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…yo, vengo a decirle al profesor Dumbledore que…la maestra Charlotte…

-¡Habla!, ¿ni siquiera eso has podido aprender?

-¡No sé, paso algo terrible y está…muerta!

Alterado Snape zarandeó al chico, exigiéndole una explicación concreta, pero sólo consiguió asustarlo más de lo que estaba.

-¡Severus, calma! Vamos a ver. Debe ser un error-. Al salir se dirigieron al lugar del acontecimiento y Harry alcanzó a escuchar que Lucius decía en voz baja y bastante enojado:

-¡Estúpida!, ¡cobarde!

Entraron a la habitación, observando el desconsuelo de Hermione, la apartaron, pidiéndole a Ron y Harry que la llevaran a la enfermería.

Cerraron la puerta y examinaron el cuerpo, la belleza que irradiaba era impresionante. Comenzaron las culpas.

-Pero es que no entiendo, qué es lo que ha podido suceder, por qué se suicidaría- reflexionaba el anciano.

-¡Todo es culpa de Lucius!- Snape volteó y miró a su enemigo- ¡Tú culpa, te voy a matar!

-¡Hazlo!- lo retó el rubio- No vas a remediar nada, y si hablamos de culpables tú también deberías incluirte en la lista. Si mal no recuerdo no le otorgaste el perdón que ella te suplicó. Sí, murió odiándome, pero murió con la tristeza y remordimiento que le causaste. ¿Qué es peor?

-¡Que todos los grandes magos y hechiceras la bendigan, dónde quiera que esté! Oró Dumbledore

-Necesito que nos dejen a solas- pidió Snape. Lucius abandonó la habitación maldiciendo:

-Nos ha arruinado el plan, imbécil… anda Snape que te desahogues a gusto.

Dumbledore le preguntó al profesor:

-¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-No, sólo deseo estar con ella, quiero decirle algunas cosas-. El anciano salió preocupado.

Snape miraba el cuerpo de Charlotte. Recordó que ahí mismo habían pasado tantos momentos de amor, pasión y odio, le pareció tan absurdo, le perdonó una y otra vez sus engaños con Nial y Lucius, pero no perdonaba el hecho de que estaba muerta, comenzó a recitarle fragmentos de un poema:

_No, perdóname…Si tú no vives, Si tú, querida, amor mío…_

_Si tú te has muerto…todas las hojas caerán en mi pecho,_

_Lloverá sobre mí alma noche y día,_

_Mis pies querrán marchar hacia donde tú duermes,_

_Pero…seguiré vivo…_


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 34

Lloró. Arrebató de la blanca y suave mano la botellita, la inspeccionó, la olió, era Filtro de la Muerte Eterna, él conocía a la perfección la poción, era muy difícil de conseguir, pero sumamente efectiva. Se recostó en el pecho de la chica durante un largo rato y la percepción de un débil latido le devolvió la esperanza.

-¿Lotte? ¿Puedes oírme?- No había respuesta, pero sentía los latidos- ¡Mi vida, no estás muerta- Se limpió las lágrimas y con un _Accio_ atrajo varios ingredientes de su despacho privado, los mezcló, se formó un líquido violeta, muy caliente, la recostó un poco y vertió unas cuantas gotas en sus labios.

Esperó unos instantes, que le parecieron infinitos, aferrado a la mano de la chica. Se emocionó cuando la tibieza invadió su cuerpo, su corazón recuperó fuerza, emitió un quejido y movió sutilmente los dedos, Snape la llevó en brazos a la enfermería, le dio instrucciones a la Señora Pomfrey, que atendía a Hermione.

-Debe administrarle seis gotas cada tres horas, aunque las rechace, debe obligarla a ingerirlas por más dolor que le provoquen y no debe estar sola, ni un momento.

-¿Pero qué es lo que le pasó?

-Sólo haga lo que le digo, está delicada y no quiero que muera- Se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore para explicarle lo sucedido.

-¡Es un milagro! ¡Por Merlín!

-No es un milagro-Lo contradijo Snape- Era una poción inmadura, de lo contrario estaría…No quiero ni pensarlo. Claro que está delicada, necesita cuidados especiales y las primeras noches las va a sufrir, pero se repondrá.

-¿Y después?

-Después todo va a cambiar. Si aún lo desea volveremos y le pediré que se case conmigo. No quiero adelantarme, es mejor que se recuperé.

Por la noche Snape decidió quedarse en la enfermería, administrando la cura con dificultad, Charlotte tenía temperatura, se movía de un lado a otro, murmuraba cosas que él no comprendía:

-No…lo voy a hacer…no muertes…otra manera…

Él la tranquilizó acariciando su cabello y frente. El cansancio era evidente en su rostro, pero no quería dejarla sola, a pesar de las insistencias de Dumbledore. Incluso mandó pedir que no se permitiera la entrada a los curiosos.

La luz del amanecer traspasaba por las ventanas, iluminaban la enfermería. Cuando Charlotte despertó se sentía muy débil, su semblante era pálido como si llevará varios días enferma, la cabeza casi le explotaba del dolor; emocionalmente estaba destrozada, pero se sintió peor cuando Poppy la regaño.

-¡Bendito Merlín que has despertado! ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió beber esa poción?- Silencio -Tendrías que haber visto al pobre del Profesor Snape, llorando, con un terrible desasosiego, sin dormir. Acabo de enviarlo a descansar, pero conociéndolo no tardará en volver. Vaya que te quiere. Ahora tienes que tomar estas gotas, sé que te causan molestias, aún así debes tomarlas- Charlotte estaba indispuesta, desesperó a la mujer.

-Mira niña, no lo hagas por mí, ni por ti, es obvio que quieres morir. Hazlo por él, que te ha cuidado y protegido, sólo por él- Aceptó sin decir nada.

Efectivamente Snape no tardó en aparecer y se sorprendió de ver a la chica despierta, no había preparado algún discurso para ese instante, tenía ganas de reprenderla por su acción, pero no quería hacerla pasar por un mal momento. Se limitó a una clásica expresión para iniciar.

-¿Cómo estás?- ella lo evitó con la mirada y pronunció sarcásticamente:

-Viva…Estoy viva gracias a ti.

-Yo no iba a dejarte morir. A pesar de nuestros malentendidos, peleas, diferencias…sabes que te amo.

-Severus, no te hagas el mártir. Yo no te pedí que me salvaras, deja de tenerme lástima.

-¿Lástima? ¿Crees que te tengo lástima?- ella asintió- Bien la próxima vez te dejaré morir- Salió enojado.

Dos días después aún se encontraba en la pequeña cama, sin poder salir de las sábanas blancas. Desesperada, deseaba regresar a su recámara que seguramente los elfos ya habrían limpiado, se entretenía leyendo una y otra vez las cartas de recuperación que le enviaban los estudiantes.

Lamentó no poder abandonar la enfermería cuando llegó Lucius Malfoy con un gran ramo de flores negras. Lo miró, se veía muy seductor, incluso cuando mostraba su lado más perverso e irónico.

-¡Larga vida a Charlotte d'Lioncourt! Querida, ya decía yo que hierba mala nunca muere.

Y por supuesto que a ella le gustaba tratarlo de la misma manera.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

-¡Ay, preciosa! Sino estuvieras delicada me aprovecharía de ti, te ves irresistible. Realmente quisiera acostarme contigo y lo haría, tú sabes que si, pero te has portado muy mal, el Señor Tenebroso no soporta que se burlen de él. He de reconocer que fue astuto fingir tu muerte. Lástima que ahora perdiste el privilegio de elegir. Volveré por ti muy pronto y vas a hacer lo que te pidamos. Te guste o no.

-¿Crees que no tengo otro as bajo la manga?

-No cometas más estupideces de las cuales pudieras arrepentirte.

Charlotte decidió que era momento de decirle la verdad a Snape.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 35

Un día después salió de la enfermería, parcialmente recuperada, ya no era necesario ingerir las gotas que tanto odió. Sonreía, pero evitaba hablar, porque sabía que las personas murmuraban, por más que intentaran disimularlo.

Tenía que aclarar la situación con Snape, después de descansar fue en su búsqueda, para ella eso no era problema, lo que le causaba angustia era que estaban enfadados.

Lo encontró en los jardines recién regados, moviéndose. Ella admiraba el sutil movimiento de la capa negra, podía notar la piel levemente rojiza por los rayos del Sol, al parecer llevaba un buen rato ahí. Se le acercó por la espalda, provocándole un estremecimiento, para después bromear.

-Profesor, hoy se ve realmente exquisito- Él volteó, mirándola de abajo hacia arriba, se veía curada, a excepción del rostro que presentaba unos ojos cansados, un poco tristes, a pesar de eso para Snape siempre tenía una sonrisa, cuyo significado él conocía perfectamente.

-¿Qué quieres Charlotte?- dijo fríamente

-¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo?

-Porque te conozco cielo. Estamos enojados y ahora intentas disculparte. Está bien. Te doy la oportunidad de hacerlo. Soy todo oyente.

-Vaya, cada vez es más difícil convencerte de que aun conservo algo de "buen comportamiento". Pero en fin, así es. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Primero debo confesarte que tengo miedo por mi vida y la tuya…cometí un irreparable error, claro que eso no es raro en mí- Ella le contó lo sucedido. Desde la petición de Lucius hasta la amenaza de Voldemort.

-Ese es el motivo por el cual intente suicidarme, pero tú me salvaste.

-Sí, ya sé que te salvé y no quedaste muy satisfecha por eso.

-Perdóname, no pude evitar sentirme impotente, quería morir. Ahora lo único que necesito es ayuda.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda?, es eso, ¿verdad?

-No te lo voy a negar, tú los conoces, puedes ayudarme a vencerlos.

-No es tan fácil, son capaces de las peores atrocidades, son crueles, no los deseo de enemigos. No Charlotte, en cierta ocasión te dije que era tú problema, resuélvelo como puedas.

Ella comenzó a llorar. Se arrodilló, jalándolo por la túnica.

-¡Por favor! Tienes que ayudarme, ¡te necesito!

-Charlotte, levántate- dijo autoritario- No es necesario que hagas un drama.

-¡Es lo que querías!, verme a tus pies suplicándote- suspiró- ¡Disfrútalo si quieres, pero ayúdame! Si realmente me amas tanto como dices, lo harás.

-¿Crees que mereces mi ayuda?

-No, no merezco ni tu perdón, pero no me puedes abandonar- Se limpió las lágrimas.

Él la obligó a incorporarse.

-Ven, lo primero que vas a hacer es dejar de llorar, no quiero que te debilites más. En segundo lugar, tengo que decirte que…yo también te necesito, ya no como novia, sino como compañera, no estaba preparado, pero ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Silencio.- No me contestes ahora, piénsalo, medítalo. Si la respuesta es negativa, te ayudaré igualmente-. Otro silencio

-Severus, no hay nada que pensar- Charlotte lo abrazó. Luego acarició el rostro de Snape, con sus dos manos.

-¿Eso es un 'sí'?

La chica esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Profesor Snape, usted sabe que es lo que he deseado desde hace mucho.

-Ve a descansar, después tenemos que pensar y planear qué hacer.

Se despidieron con un largo beso en la boca.

CAPÍTULO 36

Snape no tardó en instalarse en la recámara de Charlotte. Le dio una sortija que había pertenecido a su madre, no era lujosa, pero su significado y el valor sentimental le parecieron importantes. Ella la aceptó con gran alegría. Su mano la lucía espléndidamente a falta de otras joyas (que había regresado a Lucius). Le pareció un tanto cómico el hecho de estar comprometida dos veces en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo, disfrutaba la idea de casarse con Snape, quizá formarían una familia, imaginaba un chalet en su natal Francia por las vacaciones y regresar al castillo para dar clases. Se dejaba llevar por sus fantasías hasta que Severus golpeaba con una reluciente copa plateada llena de vino la mesa del despacho de Pociones por no encontrar una solución al problema con Voldemort. Para tranquilizarlo ella recurrió a un masaje sobre los hombros, alentándolo. Era una rutina, que fue interrumpida por una risa burlona, parecida a las que había escuchado en "La Casa Negra del Diablo".

-¿Y a mi no me darás un masaje?- Distinguieron a Lucius sentado en una de las mesitas -También he estado muy tenso.

-¿Acaso Narcisa ya no te sirve?- le contestó ella

-Sí, pero te deseo a ti.

Llevado por sus impulsos Snape se levantó amenazante

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir? ¡Desgraciado, traidor!

-Mi amigo, el traidor eres tú, lo sabes bien ¿Te olvidaste de tu Señor? ¿De que eres un asesino?... tan sólo vengo a felicitarlos por su valiente decisión de casarse -Caminó por el lugar, agarrando y examinando cada poción que capturaba su atención- Me va a causar una terrible pena que Lotte enviude antes de la luna de miel. Por supuesto Snape que tú no tienes que preocuparte, yo gustoso cuidaré de ella. Sé perfectamente lo que necesita para consolarse- la miró- Espero que no te hayas olvidado de las atenciones y los placeres que te brinde cuando murieron tus padres.

-¡Eres un cínico!

-Gracias, querida. Viniendo de ti es todo un halago. En fin, como el Señor Tenebroso es muy benévolo te dejará en paz por un rato, pero déjame decirte que tú serás la que venga en nuestra búsqueda.

-Ni lo sueñes. Aunque pareces muy seguro de tu afirmación, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Yo? Nada, me ofendes- pronunció en tono burlón, poco creíble.- No tengo que decirte donde encontrarme, porque ya lo sabes. Te estaré esperando con la boca y los brazos abiertos.

Se encontraban acostados, abrazados y besándose con ternura como solían hacer antes de aumentar su pasión hasta que ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Snape, sin dejar su labor seductora.

-No puedo, es que sólo pienso- él se detuvo por completo para escucharla- en lo que dijo Lucius, sé que no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-Cielo- le habló en tono cariñoso y reconfortante- estas conmigo, no te va a pasar nada…Ahora ¿quieres continuar? ¿Dónde estábamos?- ella volvió a detenerlo, separándolo con sus manos cuando besó la comisura de sus labios.

-Lo siento, realmente no quiero hacer nada. No creo que sea conveniente tener relaciones mientras pienso en Lucius.

-Tienes razón…tengo una idea- abrió el cajón que se encontraba en el tocador y sacó un estuche plateado- Pensaba dártelo hasta la boda, pero creo que éste es buen momento- extrajo un par de brazaletes negros que emitían un brillo deslumbrante, con inscripciones indescifrables, grabadas en el mismo color del estuche.

Sorprendida ella preguntó:

-¿Es onix?

-No…diamantes negros

-¡Oh, Severus! ¿De dónde los sacaste? ¿Los robaste?

-Sí

-¡QUÉ!

-Es broma, los compré

-Debieron costarte una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlos.

-Tú los mereces, no se me hace justo que ya no tengas joyas.

-Tengo la sortija, es suficiente.

-Ahora agrega él brazalete- él le colocó en la muñeca derecha la prenda que se ajustó perfectamente, ella hizo lo mismo con el otro (que era para Snape). Cuando lo cerró cada uno sintió una leve electricidad por su cuerpo, pero no se dijeron nada sobre aquella sensación.

-Es divino, amor. Gracias. Ahora si tengo ganas-. Rieron, envolviéndose entre las caricias y el calor de sus cuerpos.

Cuando Charlotte despertó Snape le tenía el desayuno preparado, no quería que ella hiciera esfuerzo alguno. Además de que podía aprovechar esos instantes como pretexto para hablar de la boda.

-Quiero que sea ya, que seas mi mujer.

-Cariño, pues como que eso de ser tu mujer ya no aplica en mí, pero ¿no es algo precipitado?

-Para que esperar más. Prefiero que sea antes de vacaciones. Algo sencillo y pequeño.

-Si es lo que deseas, estoy de acuerdo, quizás en tres semanas.

-No, que sea en dos.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 37

Aunque a Charlotte le fascinaba como lucía el brazalete, comenzaba a molestarle, porque no se lo podía quitar (era como si estuviera sellado), lo mismo sucedía con el de Snape, aunque él no se quejaba, le enfurecía que ella le cuestionara sobre la forma en que los había conseguido.

-Linda, los compre, ya te lo he dicho. Fueron costosos y punto final.

A una semana de su unión matrimonial, Snape estaba irreconocible, posesivo, irritable ante cualquier comentario desagradable e incluso agresivo.

Cuando Charlotte regresó una tarde después de hacer algunas compras por los callejones, él explotó:

-¡¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui de compras y a la joyería para que intentaran quitarme el brazalete, pero no se pudo.

-¿Por qué te lo vas a quitar? Yo te lo regalé.

-Comienza a ser un estorbo - dijo sin la intención de molestarlo.

-Las joyas de Lucius nunca te las quitabas, no veo la diferencia. Dime ¿te estás viendo con alguien? Es la tercera vez que sales sin avisarme. Tu actitud me hace creer que tienes un "nuevo amigo".

-No puedo creer lo que dices. Estás alterado, luego hablamos.- ella se iba, pero él la jaló bruscamente por el hombro.

-¡No me des la espalda!- Charlotte tenía miedo, aunque no se dejó intimidar- Dime que es lo que escondes ahora.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme así!... Pensé que confiabas en mí.

-Pues con tus antecedentes es imposible- Snape salió de la recámara azotando la puerta.

No supieron uno del otro, pero se sintieron culpables, él por la forma en que la había tratado y ella por salir sin decirle el verdadero motivo. Cuando él regreso, lo hizo con una flor blanca que colocó en un florero. Charlotte estaba acostada, aparentemente dormida. Se quitó la ropa de calle, entró en la cama, fijó su mirada en el techo sin saber que hacer o que decir. Finalmente se decidió por lo segundo.

-Cariño, ¿estás despierta? No quería gritarte, lo siento. Estamos a punto de casarnos, no lo arruinemos.

Sin respuesta la abrazó, hizo la larga cabellera a un lado, besó los hombros y terminó poniendo sus manos en el vientre, pensando que la solución era tener un hijo. Se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó ella no estaba, lo cual era señal de que aun se encontraba disgustada, se quedó tendido, suspirando, preguntándose el por qué no podía estar contenta con tan hermoso brazalete. Se levantó para tomar una ducha, tenía que dar clases. Apresurándose, casi no nota que Charlotte le había dejado un mensaje.

_"Salí al Callejón Knockturn. Te quiero, gracias por la flor"_

¿Al Callejón Knockturn?, le pareció bastante extraño, pero no hizo suposiciones, ella tendría sus motivos para ir a tal sitio.

Durante su clase los estudiantes lo sacaron de sus cabales. Así era ante la ausencia de Charlotte. Para castigarlos les dejó una investigación sobre pociones curativas de cincuenta centímetros de pergamino, una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro al ver la indignación de los adolescentes.

Para Snape la mayor parte del día había sido pésimo. Se dirigió a su antigua habitación donde aún conservaba algunas pertenencias. Se puso en guardia cuando se quebró la cerradura de la puerta tras unas chispas doradas. Bajó la varita al momento de reconocer a su prometida. Era la primera vez que ella entraba allí. No le importó y siguió con lo suyo, mientras ella observaba entre la penumbra los libros de magia antigua, revisando los títulos: "Maldiciones prohibidas", "Tiempos Oscuros", "La era de: _El que no debe ser nombrado_", "Magia negra para cualquier ocasión". Charlotte despejó sus dudas.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?, yo confié en ti- dijo en voz baja, pero audible.

-¿A qué te refieres?- contestó él, amoroso.

-Me traicionaste- él le puso total atención- No era necesario que recurrieras a eso, yo no te iba a engañar, ¿Por qué Snape? Contéstame.

-Lotte, explícame de qué estás hablando.

Ella comenzó a gritarle:

-¡No finjas!, ¡Tú y tus malditos brazaletes!

-Tranquilízate Charlotte. No sé de qué hablas.

-¿No sabes? Resulta que mis ausencias se deben a que he ido a investigar cómo quitarme éste brazalete y por fin descubrí que están hechizados para estar atados el uno al otro y sólo puede romperse cuando alguno muera.

-Te juro que yo no sabía nada- se defendió sorprendido.

-¡Mentiroso! Sabías que sólo me lo pondría por ser caro. No te importó pagar cientos de galeones, porque sabías que de esa manera me tendrías a tu lado, pero ya no será así. Me voy, para terminar lo que empecé.

-¡Charlotte, cállate y escúchame! Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, tú eres mía. Después de lo que hemos pasado no me vas a abandonar... Recuerdo que un día me dijiste que querías hacerlo en mi habitación, ahora es el momento-. Él la sujetó por la fuerza, besando sus labios y jalándole la ropa. Ella lo golpeó con ímpetu, logrando sacar su varita y alejarlo.

-Si te acercas te vas a arrepentir- amenazó furiosa- No intentes buscarme, ni pedir perdón, porque no te va a resultar.

-¿Vas a ir con él?

-No es asunto tuyo- Snape dio un paso, pero se detuvo cuando ella le acercó la varita.

-¡Pero nos vamos a casar! Acuérdate, mi amor, yo te amo.

-¡Olvídalo!, Adiós.

-Si te vas con él, te voy a matar- le susurró.

-No te tengo miedo. Te haría un favor, ya que te librarías del brazalete- Charlotte salió con su mano en alto, pudo escuchar que él le gritaba.

-¡Te voy a matar Charlotte d'Lioncourt!

Tenía ganas de volver a entrar a la habitación y contestarle con algún insulto, pero no lo hizo, porque se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter la observaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesora?- ella le contestó colérica

-Potter, eso no te interesa ¡Lárgate con tus compañeros!

CAPÍTULO 38

Estaba furiosa, haría cualquier cosa para sacar sus sentimientos, todos, menos el odio que crecía por Snape, no asimilaba la traición, le dolía, pero no había duda él era culpable, había comprado los brazaletes para mantenerla dependiente.

Al llegar a "La Casa Negra del Diablo" no se encontró con los mortífagos de su primera visita, sino con Voldemort que le habló con una especie de ternura paternal.

-Te esperábamos con impaciencia.

-Es sólo que no tengo otro lugar para ir.

-Nosotros podemos ser tu familia, si así lo deseas.

-Es algo que no creí escuchar de alguien que provoca tanto miedo, pero no puedo aceptar. Estoy destinada a estar sola, eso de las familias no se da en mí. Mis padres murieron, perdí a mi hijo con Lucius y con Severus, el hombre que más he amado me engañó.

-Que te puedo decir yo, sino que la vida es complicada, nunca llega a complacernos, es un reto en el que hay que buscar un sentido para superarse y ser recordado, o quedarse enterrado en el olvido.

-Matar es lo que han elegido ustedes para ser reconocidos y lo han logrado, sembrando el terror, dividiendo al mundo mágico. Condenando sus almas. No estoy preparada para algo de tal magnitud.

-No te preocupes, tú no serás asesina. Me tengo que ir, ¿puedo hacer algo más por ti?

-Necesito ver a Lucius.

-Por supuesto, ahora lo llamo, quédate aquí perdió su figura entre la oscuridad del pasillo, se alejaron sus pasos.

Charlotte se sentó en un roído sillón de piel negra con bordes de plata, esperando, reflexionando las palabras de Voldemort. Ya más tranquila se cubrió los ojos con sus manos, dejando ver el brazalete, sin hacer ruido comenzó a derramar lágrimas, hasta que sintió la caricia de Lucius sobre sus mejillas, una sensación similar a cuando lo conoció, conmovido, paciente, tierno. Si se trataba de alguna estrategia de él, no le importó, porque estaba decidida a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su primer amado. Él alejó las manos de Charlotte del rostro, se miraron, aún existía fuego, pasión que era necesario desbordar. Ni una palabra salió de sus bocas, pero ambos tenían los mismos pensamientos, el mismo objetivo. Le harían daño a otras personas, eran consientes de eso, pero se harían más a ellos mismos si se reprimían.

Sin darse cuenta sus labios se conectaron, la tibieza atravesó cada fibra de su piel. No podían aguantar más. Lucius le tendió la mano para que lo siguiera.

-Aquí no, no queremos dar un espectáculo.

La dirigió a su recámara, pasando por diversos pasillos a modo de laberinto, a pesar de la falta de iluminación, podían verse, pero sólo entrelazaban con más fuerza sus manos. Se detuvieron y él sacó una llave que introdujo con facilidad. Entraron. La habitación tenía la esencia de Lucius en cada detalle: la cama amplia, envuelta en sábanas y un edredón en verde y negro, las cortinas gruesas que impedían el paso de la luz lunar, lámparas plateadas sobre la mesita de noche, un candelabro de cristal cortado, el tapiz en color marfil y un delicado aroma a vino. Un perfecto orden.

-Charlotte…mi Carlota, una vez que empecemos no habrá marcha atrás-. Esperó

la respuesta.

-Lo tengo decidido, por lo menos esta noche. De ti depende que sea por más tiempo.

-Lo haces por venganza- afirmó él.

-Y para recordar los buenos momentos contigo. Mi preocupación es Narcisa.

-Preciosa, ella no hará nada, la he enviado a Irlanda, aquí las cosas se pondrán complicadas, riesgosas.

-Pensaste en todo.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para charlar. Ahora sólo quiero que seas mía, sentir tus besos, recordar tus caricias.

Él la tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Caminaron hacia la cama, ella se recostó encima de él.

-Por qué haces eso- dijo indignado.

-No me gusta que me dominen. Ya no.

La ropa se desprendió con naturalidad. Sus cuerpos se reconocieron, una armonía insuperable en cada movimiento, las caricias fluían con lentitud, sin prisas, todo era con voluntad propia, la hipocresía no era parte de ellos, aún se amaban, aunque no lo podían aceptar, "el uno para el otro" una frase que parecía hecha exclusivamente para ellos dos. Charlotte no se concentraba, pensaba en Snape, pero con cada suspiro de Lucius sobre su ser, la imagen de quien la había traicionado se desvanecía, sustituida por el tacto, el olor, el gusto, que le era ofrecido.

Vibraban de placer, declarándose su amor hasta el momento final. Silencio, que dejaba distinguir la agitada respiración.

-Tengo que admitir que aún sigues siendo maravilloso.

-Lo sé, debiste extrañarme.

-Que modesto, pero no, Snape tiene su estilo-. Se apartó de él.

-No me compares, porque me voy a enfadar. Ven acá-. La envolvió entre las sábanas y la acomodó a su lado. Durmieron.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 39

A pesar de no saber nada de Charlotte, Snape siguió con los planes de la boda que se realizaría en el castillo, insistiéndole a Dumbledore que ella sólo estaba confundida, pero que aparecería para convertirse en su esposa.

Había dormido poco durante la semana, sin abandonar la habitación de la chica más que para lo necesario. Constantemente miraba la fotografía que tenía en su poder, invocándola, pidiéndole que regresara, sin obtener respuesta.

La semana pasó rápidamente, entre la amargura y la nostalgia Snape estaba listo con la esperanza por delante. El día no podía ser mejor, sin amenaza de mal clima, una pequeña capilla improvisada en el invernadero con cientos de flores multicolores, un hechizo en el techo que transformaba los rayos del Sol en chispas doradas que formaban las iníciales 'S' y 'CH' entrelazadas. Pocos invitados, los más cercanos e indispensables: Albus Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, Hermione Granger, un sacerdote muy joven y el ayudante de esté. Estaban ansiosos, impacientes por la casi imposible aparición de Charlotte. Cuando Snape llegó se sorprendieron de verlo contento y con muy buen aspecto, su arreglo personal era impecable: un elegante esmoquin negro con mancuernas de platino, zapatos limpios, cabello bien peinado, un tanto brilloso y un delicado aroma a canela.

Pasaron algunos minutos, la espera aumentó el nerviosismo que se encontraba en los asistentes. Severus era paciente y optimista. Se percibieron pasos, alguien se acercaba.

-¡Es ella!- exclamó Snape a Dumbledore. Pero su asombro fue divisar la distinguida e inconfundible silueta de Lucius Malfoy, cubierto por una capa verde olivo que contrastaba con la rubia cabellera que caía por su espalda, acompañado de su infaltable varita que enfundada se hacía pasar por un cetro. Lo miraron como si ya supieran que les diría algo desagradable, esquivando los ojos observadores se enfocó en Snape.

-Veo que te esforzaste. Algo encantador para tu presupuesto, lástima que la novia no vendrá.

-¿Dónde esta Charlotte? ¡Dímelo!

-Ah, si, Charlotte. Deja que te lo diga de la forma menos dolorosa: vive conmigo, porque la traicionaste.

-No es verdad, me culpa de algo que no hice.

-Bueno ella no lo cree, por eso ha dormido conmigo desde hace seis días. Debo agradecerte que la ayudaras a perfeccionar sus besos, porque ahora los aplica conmigo, esos suaves labios, delicados… ¿tengo que ser más descriptivo?

-Por última vez ¿Dónde está?

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? ¿Para que la mates?...Así es, lo sé. Te darás cuenta de que ahora confía en mí. Grave error lo de los brazaletes ¿eh? -Se burló- Sin embargo, te has portado como un gran amigo regresándola a mis brazos.

Snape soltó un puñetazo directamente al rostro de Lucius que fue a dar a la parte inferior del ojo izquierdo, causándole un evidente moretón. La víctima no intentó defenderse. Recibió un golpe más que le cortó el labio, del cual resbaló un hilillo de sangre. Dumbledore no intervino, a pesar de su interés por arreglar cualquier situación, a través de la paz, consideró que Severus estaba en su derecho.

El rubio lo retó desde el suelo con voz potente:

-¡Anda! Sigue golpeándome que Charlotte se enterará, ¿crees que le agrade saber en qué te has convertido? ¿La violencia es la forma en que pretendes buscar su perdón?-. La táctica funcionó, porque pudo levantarse sin que su agresor lo impidiera. Sacudió su capa y se marchó dignamente, lanzando una sonrisa maliciosa, porque había cumplido su propósito.

Mientras Snape corría del invernadero a sus invitados para quedarse sólo y destruir con su varita lo que con mucha ilusión había esperado, Lucius regresaba enfadado a su nuevo hogar. Se encontró directamente con la chica que leía recostada en un sillón antiguo de terciopelo, del cual se incorporó al ver el estado físico de su acompañante.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?

-¿El nombre de Severus Snape te suena familiar?

-Es lo que te sacas por ir a buscarlo. Siéntate para que te cure- él obedeció.

-No, yo sólo fui para pedirle que no te esperara en vano.

-Que considerado. Lo que le hayas dichoso debió satisfacerle- Con un poco de poción inversa, ella pudo eliminar las evidencias de los golpes causados por Snape, aunque no el dolor. -Listo- no continuaron con el tema.

Él la abrazó como agradecimiento, pero Charlotte no correspondió de igual manera. Percatándose, Lucius le dijo:

-Estás aburrida ¿verdad?- la chica asintió- No me alegra dejarte encerrada, pero es lo más seguro por ahora, los demás mortífagos no saben de tu presencia, podrían hacerte daño.

-Yo les voy a ayudar, seré su aliada.

-Lo sé, pero hasta que lo lleves a cabo no te aceptaran y menos Bellatrix. Tienes que esperar algunos días.

-¿Y qué hago mientras tanto? Me siento desesperada.

-El cuarto es muy amplio, puedes practicar tus pociones que te harán falta, tejer, escribir…tan sólo dime lo que necesitas y yo te lo conseguiré.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero te haré caso y una lista de ingredientes que necesitare. Puedes premiarme por ser tan paciente con un beso.

-Te conformas con tan poco. Después de todo lo que has sufrido.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Pues aquí, los dos solitos con una cama… no precisamente dormir.

CAPÍTULO 40

A dos semanas de haber llegado al hogar de los mortífagos, Charlotte estaba acostumbrada a la soledad de la habitación que compartía con Lucius, enfrascada en la preparación de diversas pociones. No tenía contacto con nadie, por ese motivo le sorprendió que durante una mañana Lucius la llevara al jardín, donde improvisaron un picnic.

-Te presento el jardín trasero

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo podan?- las razones de la chica se encontraban bien fundamentadas, pues el jardín se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. Con enredaderas que envolvían los grandes ladrillos de la residencia hasta detenerse en los balcones, árboles de enormes ramas secas que le ofrecían un aspecto tétrico y oscuro, un césped amarillento, alto, en donde se hundían sus pisadas, flores lilas, moradas, azules e incluso negras a punto de marchitarse. Figuras de piedra en ruinas, regadas por todo el lugar, rindiéndole culto a la muerte.

-Lo ignoro, realmente eso no es importante, es sólo un refugio.

-Podría ser un lindo hogar.

-No, eso no va con nuestra personalidad. Se va a enfriar el almuerzo.

Disfrutaron de un ligero refrigerio. Pan francés, té frutal, algunas frutas exóticas. Románticos, jugueteando, dándose de comer en la boca, aprovechando cualquier momento para los besos y los abrazos. Charlotte se interesó en la intensa mirada que Lucius le arrojaba.

-¿A qué se debe esto? Toda la amabilidad.

-Quería hacer algo especial para ti.

-Hay algo más, no me mientas, porque te conozco- él rió, ya que lo había descubierto.

-Es verdad. En dos noches entraras en acción…me preocupas no quiero que te pase algo. No ahora que lo nuestro va por buen camino.

-No te preocupes, sé cuidarme, lo he pensado, lo he preparado ya. Primero enviaré la carta, hoy por la tarde.

-En ese caso te presentaré a los demás cuando regresen.

-Charlotte envió la carta. Un breve mensaje "Quiero arreglar todo. Viernes. Medianoche. Lago Negro". Estaba segura de que él iría. Había olvidado los remordimientos, no le importaba el daño que pudiera causar, deseaba complacer a Lucius, que tan pronto vio reunidos a sus compañeros les presentó a la chica. Los mortífagos fueron un tanto indiferentes, fríos, aunque no eran todos, sí los más importantes. Goyle, Crabbe, Amycus, Alecto, Fenrir, Colagusano, Crouch Jr., cuando estos empezaban a interesarse en la mujer que abrazaba por la cintura a Lucius, fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de Bellatrix Lestrange, una complicada aliada, cercana al Señor Tenebroso, temible si se lo proponía, de lo cual pudieron ser testigos cuando confrontó a su cuñado.

-¿Qué hace ÉSTA aquí?- le miró directo a los ojos.

-"Ésta" tiene su nombre y significa lo que estás viendo. Charlotte y yo estamos juntos.

-Narcisa es tu esposa, ¡No la vas a engañar!

-¿Es una orden?

-No Lucius, es tu deber como marido y como hombre.

-Mi deber ya lo he cumplido durante dieciséis años, no voy a seguir con ella, porque la voy a dañar. Aún es joven, puede rehacer su vida. No te preocupes no le faltará nada. Que se quedé con la mansión.

-Ella no necesita tus miserias… ¡Te odio Lucius! Y me encargaré de que Narcisa haga lo mismo. En cuanto a ti niña imbécil, ya nos deshicimos una vez de ti, no dudes que podemos (ella y su hermana) hacerlo de nuevo.- Después se dirigió a los demás:

-Si alguno, quien sea, le dirige la palabra a esa cualquiera, se las verá conmigo-. Absoluto silencio.

Charlotte también hizo una advertencia a Bella.

-Hagas lo que hagas no me afectará.

-Ya lo veremos, princesa.- Se retiró.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 41

Medianoche, la niebla invadía los jardines del castillo de Hogwarts, concentrándose en el Lago Negro, en donde una figura encapuchada se mantenía inmóvil, pero alerta a cualquier señal de movimiento. Los árboles cercaban la zona, nadie podría saber lo que ocurriría, a no ser que se encontrara allí, pero la cita sólo incluía a dos personas.

Una voz tierna y suave saludó:

-Buenas noches Charlotte-. La susodicha se despojó de la capa que la cubría y respondió al saludo con la misma cortesía.

-Buenas noches…Dumbledore.

-¿No es un lugar extraño para reunirse?

-Quizá, pero es el sitio ideal para una muerte.

-¿Me vas a matar?

-Probablemente

-Claro que no lo vas a hacer. Tú eres una chica buena, ingenua, ¿Quién te manipula, Lucius o Voldemort?

-Puede ser que el gran mago Dumbledore- expresó con ironía- sea muy inteligente, pero en él existen errores como: sobreponer lo emocional ante la razón y creer lo mejor de las personas. La vida no funciona de esa manera.

-Sé que desafortunadamente la vida no es así, cambiará difícilmente, pero las personas cambian, tú puedes reflexionar. Te brindaré protección.

-Gracias, pero yo ya tengo lo que necesito. Basta de tanta charla aburrida-. Se colocó a dos metros de distancia del anciano, sacó su varita y le apuntó a la altura de la sien. -El dolor sólo durará un instante:

-¡AVA…!

-¡Expelliarmus!- la varita de Charlotte salió volando.

-¿Qué demonios…? Las hojas caídas tronaban, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Alguien apareció de entre la niebla.

-¿Severus?- ella lo ignoró-. ¡Maldito viejo, tú!

-Yo no le dije nada- respondió Dumbledore

-Así es, dice la verdad. Soy experto en Legeremancia-. Mientras Snape se preocupaba por saber si el Director se encontraba bien, la chica recuperaba su varita y apuntaba nuevamente a su víctima. Ambos hombres la miraron sorprendidos, ella se burló.

-Y yo soy especialista en conjuros mentales.

-¡Baja la varita!- le ordenó Snape.

-¡No!, tú sabes que lo tengo que hacer. Deja de interferir, por favor Severus, no lo hagas más difícil.

-Es por tu bien. Puedo permitir que me engañes, que me abandones, que no quieras casarte conmigo, pero no voy a permitir que seas una mortífaga, porque te amo. Entiéndelo.

-Si me amas, morirás por mí-. Ambos se miraban, olvidándose de la presencia del anciano, que atacó a la chica con un poderoso hechizo de impronunciables palabras, que enredó en un hilo violeta a Charlotte. Snape corrió para evitar que ella cayera. Los ojos estaban cerrados, la piel se enfriaba con rapidez, él le gritó que reaccionara, desesperado la abofeteo con vigor. Sin lograr una reacción.

-¡Asesino!- vociferó a Dumbledore.

-No…yo…ella me…quería matar, la viste- dijo con dificultad.

-¡No es verdad!, ¡No sería capaz!, ¡Asesino!

-Severus, compréndeme.

-¡No!- el anciano se mantuvo sereno, firme. Snape recostó a la chica en el césped y sin pensarlo completó el trabajo- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Murió al instante.

La confusión inundó cada pensamiento razonable en Severus Snape, que besó los labios de Charlotte. Sintiendo por primera vez un miedo absoluto. Diciendo para si mismo "es un mal sueño, sólo eso", temblaba al recordar por su piel el poder que le ofrecía la muerte, había pasado por tantas situaciones, sin imaginar que la culpa no tardaría en aparecer. Huyó sin mirar hacía atrás.

Se había adentrado tanto en la historia que olvidó que se encontraba en un juzgado rindiendo su declaración. Concluyó diciendo:

-Huí a mi casa en la Hilandera, pero las evidencias apuntaban en mi contra, desde mi "misteriosa" desaparición hasta la maldición imperdonable que verificaron en mi varita…e imagino que el Sr. Potter les mencionó la amenaza hacia Charlotte. Bueno me capturaron, terminé en Azkaban, en donde me enteré a través de los aurores y "El Profeta" de la gran conmoción que causaron las muertes del Lago. No me sorprende que la mitad del mundo mágico se encuentre ahora en éste recinto rogando para que me otorguen la pena máxima.

-Esa es su visión- intervino el ministro- pero le falta aclarar algo. Dijo que Charlotte se encontraba viva ¿en qué basa esa suposición?

-Puede resultar absurdo, pero si lo que dijo Lotte de los brazaletes (que se romperían al morir alguno) es verdad, ella está viva-. Alzó la manga de su túnica y una pieza brillante resaltó su pálido brazo. -Mi brazalete está intacto-.

-Su teoría es interesante y su narración enternecedora, pero es una pena informarle que es falsa. Los trabajadores del Ministerio de Magia, asistimos al entierro de la señorita d'Lioncourt.

-¿Y Lucius?

-El señor Malfoy se encontraba devastado, no escatimó en gastos. Ofreció su mansión para el funeral. Lo siento, esos brazaletes no son mágicos.

-Eso no es posible, ¡yo soy inocente!, ¡Maté a Dumbledore en defensa de Charlotte!- estaba sumamente desesperado.

-Eso lo determina el jurado. Se tomará un receso de una hora para emitir el veredicto final.

Sesenta minutos después los asistentes volvieron a tomar sus asientos en el juicio más famoso del mundo mágico.

Snape se había aclarado la garganta con un poco de agua, se encontraba de pie, pues las largas horas que estuvo sentado le durmieron las piernas, cerraba y abría los ojos, miraba al público, le parecía un gran circo, donde él era acreedor al papel principal. Quería introducirse en alguna mente para capturar recuerdos del funeral de Charlotte y de Dumbledore (ya que nadie mencionó más sobre él), pero el agotamiento se lo impidió.

El ministro regresó a la sala con un sobre de pergamino sellado, sabía que se trataba del veredicto 'culpable' o 'inocente', ambas palabras lo atormentaban, ya que lo matarían o lo pondrían en libertad, dándole la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, lo cual le causaba aun más pánico, ya que nadie confiaría en él, sería rechazado y tachado de asesino.

-Antes de dar una resolución, tengo que decir que el jurado ha sido objetivo en su decisión, la cual tendrá que ser respetada por el acusado, por la ley, por la comunidad. Siendo así…Severus Snape Prince es…- Abrió con lentitud el sobre, aumentando el nerviosismo.

-¡Culpable!- la gente celebró con aplausos y gritos, se abrazaban como si hubieran ganado el Mundial de Quitditch, no les importó ver que a pesar de lo que hubiera hecho, Snape era como ellos, un hombre de carne y hueso, que albergaba en su interior la misma sangre. Que en esos momentos recordó su infeliz infancia y aún peor adolescencia, la falta de sentido y alegría que tuvo durante años y años, que borró durante los meses que tuvo a su lado a Charlotte, su Lotte, de la cual no había podido despedirse, ni regalarle una última flor. La mujer con la cual había conocido el amor, la sensibilidad, los celos, la seguridad, la paz. Se sintió tranquilo, dispuesto a aceptar la muerte. Su propia muerte.

-Silencio, por favor-. Todos obedecieron la voz de la autoridad-. Dados los acontecimientos y el testimonio del acusado, se ha determinado que la pena de muerte se sustituirá por quince años en la prisión de Azkaban.

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar, se exigía con el puño en alto: ¡Mátenlo, mátenlo!, lo cual no ocurrió.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Severus Snape fue trasladado esa misma noche, bajo una extrema vigilancia, a la más temida cárcel, para cumplir su condena.

CAPÍTULO 42

No podía diferenciar la noche del día, ni siquiera le importaba, ya que el Sol no solía tocar los fríos muros de Azkaban y aunque lo hiciera para él ya nada tenía sentido, no le apetecía salir, aún cuando existía la oportunidad. Su cabello por debajo de los hombros le ofrecía el aspecto de un espantapájaros, había obtenido una abundante barba dispareja y bigote que no cuidaba, su complexión nunca se vio tan delgada, lo cual le agregó visibles arruguitas en la frente y unas ojeras que le hacían ver muy cansado. El uniforme de rayas en color beige y café le quedaba grande, pero no le molestaba, ya que se cubría las delgadísimas manos con las mangas para repeler los escalofríos que desde hacía varias semanas sufría, la gripe iba y venía como su única compañera, la atención médica era casi nula, la comida pésima.

Acostado en una pequeña cama de piedra con un colchón incómodo, grababa sobre la pared una línea que significaba un día más en ese lugar que lo enloquecía, que le borraba la memoria haciéndole padecer pesadillas con aquellas amenazas de los aurores, de que pronto recibiría el "beso" de los dementores. Exactamente trescientas treinta y tres líneas se encontraban plasmadas, exactamente el mismo número de días desde su llegada, recluido y enfermo, le parecía la peor combinación. Por lo general su comportamiento era pasivo, quizá pudieran reducirle su condena, pero su estado físico y mental no le favorecía. Había dejado de creer en los milagros, porque para él no llegaba, seguramente el mundo que había conocido, ya no pensaba en su existencia. Los aurores le ayudaban a pensar de esa manera al ser cruelmente tratado.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. No te voy a dar otra manta, porque un asesino como tú no merece privilegios. Aquí no le importas a nadie, ¡Por Merlín! Deja de toser, si te encuentras enfermo es por tu irresponsabilidad, más te vale recuperarte o te voy a trasladar a la celda de castigo.

-No veo la diferencia,- volvió a toser, cubriéndose con la mano- es el mismo infierno.

-¡Cállate! Provocas asco, si por mi fuera, ya mismo te estaría matando.

-Alastor, te encanta alardear, te aprovechas, porque estoy indefenso, aunque en el pasado nunca te atreviste a dañarme. Y si de provocar asco se trata, tú no te quedas atrás.

-Bien Snape, espero que disfrutes el humor en el calabozo, ¡Muévete!- al no acceder, arrastró al prisionero por varios pasillos y escaleras, lo aventó en un cuarto oscuro, estrecho, sin ventanas. Por más que gritó fue ignorado durante una semana, en la que sólo tuvo un plato de comida al día y en la que durmió en el suelo húmedo, acompañado de un olor a mugre ocasionado por las ratas y las cucarachas que de vez en cuando se colaban entre su vestimenta ya desgarrada.

Al salir la poca luz le golpeó la visión como si se tratará de ácido, se sentía ciego; tambaleante llegó a su habitual celda, donde permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Rogando a quien fuera. La petición a sus plegarias no tardó en llegar. Recibió una visita inesperada.

-Hola Snape- él no reconoció aquella voz femenina que se resguardaba en la sombra, así que se atrevió a preguntarle:

-¿Quién es? Estaría agradecido si te acercaras, mi vista no anda bien.

-Que rápido te olvidas de las personas, pero no te culpo, es lo que suele pasar cuando se esta totalmente aislado-. Ella se acercó a las rejas, esbozando una sonrisa, concentrando su vista él la miró.

-¡¿Tú?... pero qué haces aquí- exclamó extrañado y con un poco de despreció.

-Sí, "yo". Ya sabía que mi presencia te perturbaría, pero no imagine que fuera a tal grado. No deberías ser tan desconsiderado, después de tanto tiempo soy la única que ha venido a buscarte o ¿me equivoco?- Severus se calmó y meditó cada palabra.

-Es que simplemente de todas las personas, eres aquella a quien menos esperaría. No quise ser descortés.

-Lo sé y sin embargo estoy ante ti, para brindarte la libertad.

-¿La libertad?, ¿de qué hablas? Comienzas a atemorizarme.

-Mis palabras son claras, te sacaré de éste sitio.- el rió.

-Disculpa que me ría, pero me parece algo arriesgado lo que pretendes, tratándose de la más segura prisión del mundo mágico ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-No me subestimes, cuento con los medios necesarios e incluso aquí, la corrupción es vital.

-Y suponiendo que tengas éxito, aún no logro comprender el beneficio que te causará mi libertad.

-Es muy pronto para tocar ese punto. Si no estas convencido puedes pasar el resto de tus días (que a juzgar por tu aspecto no serán muchos) pudriéndote entre éstas paredes, escuchando tus propios lamentos, sufriendo la peor de las soledades, implorando por una muerte rápida, esperando que los buenos recuerdos no te abandonen, porque son la única fortaleza que te mantiene, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

-Porque yo sé lo que es estar en esté agujero, en tu lugar. Aún siento terror al estar aquí. No creí que volvería, afortunadamente las circunstancias son distintas. No me haz respondido, ¿quieres permanecer aquí?

-No. Comienzo a sentirme tal y como lo describiste.

-Yo te sacaré. Espera una semana, lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte con vida y no meterte en problemas. Hasta entonces-. La mujer se dio la vuelta, dando unos pasos, se detuvo cuando Snape le habló.

-Haz el "Juramento Inquebrantable"- ella giró, quedando de frente una vez más- Si quieres que te crea, lo harás.

-No Snape. Vas a tener que confiar en mí, ya te haré cambiar de opinión-. Lo dejó para echar a andar su plan.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 43

Snape meditó su conversación, la propuesta era casi imposible, más viniendo de una mujer que nunca había mostrado simpatía por él, sin embargo, sin saber el por qué hizo caso y su conducta fue ejemplar. El día acordado llegó los nervios estaban presentes, pero eran evidentes. Cuando ya dudaba de la aparición de su "salvadora", la vio aproximarse con tranquilidad, jugueteando con un llavero viejo y oxidado, sin decir nada, buscó y escogió una llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y la celda se abrió.

-Listo, larguémonos de aquí-. Él no se movió, en su pensamiento la idea de que estaba loca, era firme, pero se veía tan normal, tan segura, que optó por preguntar:

-¿Tan fácil? ¿Voy a salir por la puerta principal?

-Así es.

-Pero… ¿no me harán daño? ¿Y Alastor?

-¿Moody? Seguramente te extrañará, pero no intentará nada…tiene sus debilidades como cualquier hombre. Y si no tienes más que decir da un último vistazo, si es que lo deseas. No es agradable para mí sentir éste piso-. Snape deseaba cuestionarle tantas cosas, pero entendiendo a la mujer no lo hizo y la siguió.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, como si se tratara de una cárcel fantasma, sus pisadas ocasionaban eco, bajaron cientos de escalones, sin interrupción alguna. Al ver la entrada principal, Snape corrió por impulso, su corazón se aceleró, atravesó la puerta, miró al cielo alzando las manos, brincando, hasta que reconoció la tétrica figura de los dementores. Esperó a que la mujer lo alcanzara, ella no se burló de la expresión de felicidad, lo tomó por la muñeca para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, no lo soltó hasta que terminó de explicarle lo que harían.

-Escúchame con atención. Nos trasladaremos a un sitió secreto, a unos cuarenta kilómetros de aquí. Has perdido tu magia y estás delicado, por eso no podemos utilizar la aparición. Al llegar encontraremos un traslador. Ahora- con un movimiento de varita surgieron dos escobas, le otorgó una, preocupada le preguntó: -¿crees poder volarla sin dificultad? Es un viaje largo-

-Sí, lo único que quiero es irme de aquí- montó la escoba.

-Espera, no pensarás que voy a dejarte con esos harapos- con una palabra el uniforme andrajoso se convirtió en una camisa y pantalón en color azul marino que se complementó con una capa larga y gris, los zapatos se quedaron igual (sucios, a punto de romperse), pero él ni siquiera lo notó, acariciaba con el entusiasmo de un niño su vestimenta. Le dio las gracias retraídamente.

-Vamos-. Emprendieron el viaje. Snape disfrutó cada roce del viento sobre su rostro, seguía a la mujer, aunque en ocasiones sin resistir, se aceleraba y tomaba la delantera, aun ignorando la ubicación del sitio al que se dirigían. Cada metro avanzado era un nuevo respiro, que le permitía un triunfo a sus desastrosos últimos dos años, principalmente. Redujeron la velocidad y descendieron lentamente. Un paraje boscoso los recibió, caminaron por un par de minutos. Se detuvieron delante de una roca y encontraron un portarretrato roto.

-Es aquí, a la cuenta de tres. Uno…dos…tres-. Ambos tocaron el objeto. Sintiendo que se hundían y abatían en el vacío. Con movimientos casi mecánicos cayeron en un huerto, iluminado por una luz blanca proveniente de decenas de faroles circulares. Una casona de madera pintada de blanco se levantaba a unos cincuenta metros. Algunas luces se reflejaban en las delgadas cortinas que cubrían los ventanales. Salieron de entre los arbustos y siguieron el camino de piedra rojiza. El silencio de la noche era abrumador, con la brisa helada que entonaba una sinfonía con ayuda de los grandes y frondosos árboles dorados, el cielo despejado que se perdía más allá de la vista y el murmullo de un río inquieto que reclamaba atención.- "Un verdadero paraíso"- pensó Snape. Le hubiera gustado que Charlotte estuviera presente, si se hubieran casado, ese sería su hogar.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la ciudad de Glendalough, del condado de Wicklow- él puso cara dubitativa- Irlanda- dijo fastidiada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ya te responderé cuando mi ánimo sea el ideal. Cuidado con los escalones.- subieron pasando la mano por el barandal, ella le abrió la puerta. Entró con timidez. La calidez lo envolvió de inmediato. Un saloncito campestre, con muebles de mimbre natural, una alfombra con un bordado en tonos rojizos, el fuego encendido en una lujosa chimenea que sostenía diversos retratos que no pudo distinguir, paredes tapizadas en color marfil, lámparas doradas. Disfrutaba cada rincón por el cual posaba sus ojos, no se había movido un solo paso. Alguien bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, perturbando la tranquilidad. Se detuvo al mirarlo, lo reconoció, a pesar de su físico y sin ninguna expresión de repulsión, se acercó con las manos al frente que él asió de inmediato.

-¡Oh, Severus!- unas lágrimas se escaparon, para dar paso a un largo abrazo. -¡Mi querido Severus! Ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¡perdóname!, por no haber ido yo misma en tu búsqueda. Pero ya estás a salvo-. Él sintió un nudo en la garganta que le duró apenas un instante, tenía que hablar.

-Narcisa, sólo puedo agradecerles a ti y a Bellatrix, la compasión que han tenido al rescatarme…

-No es necesario Severus, tú sabes lo importante que eres para la familia, es injusto lo que has aguantado. Pero siéntate, debes estar cansado.

-¿Pero así?- se refería a su aspecto desaliñado, a pesar de su nueva ropa.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema. ¿Quieres té?- él asintió- Iré por él.

-Manda a la servidumbre- terció Bella, que ya se encontraba acomodada en un sillón lleno de cojines, pero Narcisa la ignoró. Enojada Bella vio con desaprobación cómo Snape tomaba asiento y continuó:

-Ya sabía que Cissy se pondría así al verte, pero espero que al menos seas conciente de que a mí no me agrada tu presencia, por infortunio te necesitamos. Ya te pondré al corriente de las normas que deberás acatar. Espero que muestres un mínimo de humildad y absoluta lealtad por cada sacrificio que se ha hecho por ti-. Se levantó, lanzó una mirada casi inhumana. -Buenas noches- y se retiró.

Narcisa volvió a la salita con una charola de porcelana, acompañada de pequeñas tazas, una tetera a juego y algunos bocadillos que no se cansó de poner en el platito de Snape, él no pudo despreciarla. Platicaron.

-Es una alegría tenerte aquí

-Gracias, es una residencia hermosa, aunque no me parece muy al estilo de Lucius.

-Sí lo sé, pero eso no importa, porque Lucius nunca regresó a mi lado-. Se llevó una mano al rostro.

-Lo siento, pero yo pensé que te buscaría. Era lo obvió.

-Bueno no lo hizo, tendrá sus motivos. Yo estoy bien, sabes tengo un romance, es un hombre tierno, amable, vivimos cómodamente y Draco lo aprueba. Se llama Nial Mayfair.

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó con incredulidad y a la vez curiosidad.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Un poco- soltó una sonrisa- es burlesco, porque al igual que Lucius se rindió ante los encantos de…-se detuvo, le costó trabajo pronunciar el nombre de la difunta- Charlotte.

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que te lleve a tu habitación-. Sabían que ese tema no era conveniente continuarlo.

Subieron a la segunda planta, doblaron a la derecha y entraron en la segunda puerta. Después de Azkaban, él se hubiera conformado con cualquier espacio para dormir, pero Narcisa no deseaba hacerlo pasar malas noches.

-Me tomé la molestia de pedir que te prepararan la ducha, te irá de maravilla. En el armario hay ropa, bata. En el baño hay loción, jabón…puedes afeitarte, por la mañana nos encargaremos de tu cabello. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo. Debes comer para recuperar tu peso…hay tanto por hacer, pero ahora descansa. Severus, le dio un beso en la mejilla- no sé que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo. Hasta mañana.

-Tú también descansa.

Snape no sabía por dónde empezar, le habían privado de cualquier cantidad de atenciones estando en prisión, que en ese instante, en su nueva recámara se sintió inútil. Intentó organizarse. Primero se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en la amplia tina. Cada centímetro de su piel fue liberado de la tensión, un agradable placer invadió sus sentidos. Meditó sobre su futuro sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Las duras palabras de Bellatrix le parecieron tan ciertas, que decidió aceptar cualquier designio que le pidieran. Salió del agua antes de quedarse dormido.

Eliminó la barba y el bigote, con sumo cuidado para no dañar su piel. Pero la persona que se reflejaba en el rostro, no era él por completo, tantos cambios había experimentado su cuerpo. Buscó en el armario el atuendo para dormir. Cogió un libro del escritorio del cual sólo leyó la introducción, porque el cansancio y la comodidad de la cama lo sumieron en un delicado sueño.

CAPÍTULO 44

El reloj marcaba mediodía cuando despertó, una sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió su rostro, todo era real, no existían rejas que lo pudieran detener, corrió las cortinas, la luz iluminó la habitación mientras sus ojos exploraban desde la ventana los regados sembradíos, las tonalidades de verde y dorado se confundían como un rompecabezas, el cielo azul le daba la bienvenida a su nuevo inquilino, el canto de los pajarillos le acompañó como complemento de su desayuno. Al terminar se arregló lo mejor que le permitió el guardarropa, inmediatamente bajo, pues escuchó que las hermanas reñían. Se percató que la causa de la discusión era él, pero no supo el por qué, ya que al verlo, ambas callaron, Narcisa se apresuro a cambiar el tema, le dio un beso de buenos días, a pesar de que era la una y media de la tarde.

-Severus, mira que bien luces sin esa barba. Pronto serás el hombre que conocemos- expresó nerviosa.

-Escuché que gritaban, ¿todo en orden?

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡NO!- ambas hablaron al mismo tiempo dando su punto de vista.

-¡Bella!, no hables, por favor. No seas imprudente.

-No hermanita, las reglas del juego se ponen al comienzo. Pues mira Snape, entérate de que está casa, no es hotel, y tú no eres un invitado de honor, no mereces consideraciones especiales. ¡Razónalo! Y comienza asumiendo el papel que te corresponde…de lo contrario puedo enviarte de regreso a Azkaban.

-¡No lo harás!- intervino Narcisa, protegiéndolo.

-¿Quieres apostar? No te voy a pedir permiso.

-Narcisa- habló Snape con voz baja- agradezco tu gentileza, pero no es necesario que me defiendas ante tu hermana. Estoy conciente de mi deuda, la cual pagaré como es debido. Así que no te preocupes Bellatrix, tienes razón, aunque creí que me comprenderías, ya que tu misma admitiste odiar la prisión.

-Eso no te justifica. Entre tú y yo hay notables diferencias. Yo doy las órdenes y tú obedeces. Disfruta tu mágico día, a partir de mañana inicias tus deberes-. Se retiró retadora y despiadada.

-Trata de entenderla, mi hermana no es mala, ha sufrido. Nadie tiene idea, pero un gran dolor la invadió desde que enviudó. No es la misma.

-Nadie es el mismo cuando muere un ser amado, yo sé de eso.

-No nos pongamos melancólicos. Piensa que entre tanta tristeza hay esperanza y alegría, mírate, ¡eres libre! Bien siéntate para que pueda cortar tu cabello, a menos que lo quieras mantener así.

-No, por favor córtalo hasta los hombros- ella accedió, y con gran habilidad se encargó de devolverle su aspecto de siempre, a la par que platicaban.

-¿Cómo recuperaré mi magia?

-Con el tiempo, no te desesperes. Eres un mago poderoso, te conseguiremos otra varita. Hay un cuarto que he adecuado para que lo uses como estancia de pociones, te lo enseñaré en cuanto terminemos, sólo un poco más.

-¿Tú sabes lo que hizo Bellatrix para sacarme de Azkaban?

-Creo saberlo, pero no hay manera de asegurarlo. Ella decidirá si me lo confiesa o no.

-¿Qué fue de los demás mortífagos, después de la muerte de Dumbledore?

-De eso sé poco. Se separaron, pero están a salvo regados por el mundo, seguramente en la búsqueda de más aliados. Sin duda pronto volverán para enfrentarse a la Orden del Fénix y a Potter.

-Comprendo, y en qué parte entro yo.

-Bella es la del plan, pero es obvio que volverán al lado de los mortífagos. Se asombraran al verte.

-Cualquiera lo haría.

-Es lo que sé, de lo demás mi hermana se encargará, principalmente de Lucius- pronunció con odio.- A él le espera la peor parte. ¡Has quedado perfecto!- cambió abruptamente el tono de su voz, recuperando su natural dulzura. -Ve a tomar una ducha, después comeremos e iremos de compras.

Snape se sentía complacido, se preguntó si Narcisa trataría de igual forma a Draco y aseguró para sí mismo que Lucius había sido tremendamente estúpido al abandonar a esa gran mujer, por supuesto que Charlotte no fue ningún desperdicio, pero era tan distinta, ambiciosa, caprichosa, retadora, provocadora, impulsiva y hermosa, aunque él había sido privilegiado al descubrir detrás de ese antifaz, de aquél corazón, por el cual corría la sangre más fría que jamás conoció, a una bondadosa chica preocupada por los alumnos, desesperada por huir de su pasado, la comprensiva amante que lo rodeaba con su brazos y lo envolvía en un mar de caricias cuando lo necesitó. No podía olvidarla, aunque lo ansiara, siempre terminaba por mirar su brillante brazalete de diamante negro. Lo maldecía, de igual manera que se maldecía por haberlo adquirido.

Al reunirse con Narcisa disfrutaron una grata comida casera, posteriormente fue conducido al cuarto que ella le había anunciado, cubierto por persianas, era la habitación más oscura de toda la mansión, líquidos viscosos de colores en decenas de frascos, polvos, hojas secas, calderos nuevos, libros. Bien podría ser ocupado como salón de clases. No pudo esconder su admiración.

-Es impresionante, hay de todo.

-Sí, pero se lo debo a Nial, fue idea suya.

-No es el imbécil que creí. Por cierto, no lo he visto, quisiera aclarar algunos asuntos con él.

-Eso será imposible, ya que se encuentra en la ciudad de Carlow, paseando con Draco, ya sabes tienen que conocerse. Ahora iremos a "Mistique" es un antiguo mercado de magia, utilizaremos traslador-. En está ocasión el aparato era un reloj de arena situado en el corredor principal. Fueron transportados, rápidamente descendieron en una enorme chimenea de mármol, Snape ayudó a la mujer a incorporarse.

-Es aquí, no es muy convencional un mercado dentro de un castillo, pero así te evitas el mal clima. Era un sitio enorme, abarrotado de brujas que corrían tras sus niños, magos de largas barbas de varios colores, con exóticos sombreros y capas a tono que arrastraban por el suelo gris. En cada habitación encontraban algo distinto. Él trataba de esconderse lo mejor que podía.

-No te preocupes, aquí nadie te conoce, además están tan ocupados en sus asuntos que apenas ponen atención en los rostros. Ven, en la Torre Este encontraremos una preciada varita-. Subieron por una escalera de caracol y entraron al aislado local, polvoso, pero acomodado.

-Me han dicho que con sólo mirarte, el Sr. Lerth, sabe cual es tu varita ideal, nunca se equivoca.

-Así es- reconoció una voz ronca y apareció un hombre alto, maduro, blanco de rasgos delicados, de penetrantes ojos grises, de porte elegante y bien vestido. -Permítanme un momento- se alejó, sin causar ruido. Regresó con una caja rectangular que dio a Snape, impaciente él la abrió mientras escuchaba la explicación.

-Treinta y un centímetros, ébano proveniente de América del Sur, una franja plateada forjada en tierras orientales, en su interior se encuentra un pelo de unicornio negro, (si lo sé es extraño) bañado en sangre de dragón. Se darán cuenta de que es una pieza única, no digna de cualquiera, pero usted, sin duda debe ser su poseedor.

-Es preciosa, pero no puedo pagar algo así.

-Eso no es impedimento, Severus yo me encargo- anunció Narcisa-. Y no quiero reproches- advirtió al percibir que Snape iba a decir algo.

Agradecieron al hombre y continuaron su recorrido. Compraron una levita como las que vestía en el colegio, hierbas mágicas, un par de libros y regresaron a la mansión por la red flu.

A pesar de que la noche se asomaba con total esplendor, él se encerró en el cuarto de pociones para leer y practicar. Deseaba recuperar su poder, lo antes posible.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO 45

Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde la llegada de Severus Snape a la mansión, propiedad de su antiguo rival Nial Mayfair. En tan poco tiempo ya se encontraba acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de aquella ciudad irlandesa, recuperaba su complexión y sus capacidades mágicas. Su humor ondeaba por los cielos, al igual que su sarcasmo, el cual no dudaba en utilizar contra Bellatrix.

Ambas hermanas se ocupaban en ayudarlo. Una amable, paciente, cariñosa; la otra irritable, autoritaria, hiriente. Pero aún así se sentía cómodo y satisfecho, hasta que una noticia le hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Severus, me tengo que ir por algún tiempo, Nial y Draco me esperan.

-¡Narcisa!, no me puedes dejar, no ahora y menos con tu hermana. Tú sabes cuanto me odia, sin ti será capaz de cualquier atrocidad en mi contra- expuso angustiado. Ella rió por la reacción del hombre.

-¿Por qué no vienen ellos?

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que ir a su lado. Respecto a Bella, no te va a comer, aparenta ser dura y estricta, quizá amargada. Date la oportunidad de conocerla, intenta ser su amigo, si eso no funciona, al menos sopórtala como ahora. Me voy en unas horas, quiero irme sabiendo que vas a estar bien- Snape dirigió las palabras a regañadientes.

-Te lo prometo, sólo lo hago por ti. Pero te advierto que si tu hermanita me provoca, no respondo, ni seré piadoso.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

La despedida fue nostálgica, no sabían cuando volverían a verse. La dejaron en el ferrocarril que se alejó a prisa formando ondas de humo por los aires.

En la mansión el ambiente se tensó aún más con el paso de los días, sus pensamientos chocaban, se enojaban, discutían, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue estimulada por Snape, cuando Bella le pidió que lanzará un "Avada Kedavra" en contra de un perro que paseaba por el huerto.

-¡Anda!, Mátalo.

-No lo voy a hacer, es sólo un animal.

-No veo la complicación. Lo has dicho, "es sólo un animal". No salgas con que te causa remordimientos.

-Puedo hacer el hechizo sin matarlo. Sé dominarlo.

-¡Eres increíble!-dijo con un notable tono de burla. -Asesinas a un mago poderoso como Dumbledore, ¿y te faltan agallas para eliminar a ese animalucho? ¡Cobarde!

-¡No me llames así!, ¡yo no soy un asesino!, sólo protegía a Charlotte. Tú te encuentras resentida con la vida por la muerte de Rodolphus.

-¡Cállate! No hables de él. Y deja de mencionar a esa mujer, que tan sólo nos ha traído desgracias, no eres el único que ha sufrido, no eres el único que ha perdido algo. ¡Yo he tenido que tragarme mi dolor, mi soledad, me estoy consumiendo en mis penas! Y por si fuera poco, perdí mi dignidad como mujer para rescatarte, que idiota, ¿no?- sacó su varita, apuntó- ¡Avada Kedavra!- el canino se desvaneció entre la hierba. -También soy asesina, y no siento nada al hacerlo.

Sumido en el silencio, Snape se conmovió con el argumento de Bella, nunca la había visto en ese estado, ni había planeado algo para ese tipo de ocasión. La situación no podía ser más caótica, pero en ese punto era irreversible. Cuando habló fue demandante.

-Te exijo una explicación de lo sucedido en Azkaban, ¿Qué hiciste para sacarme?

-Cualquiera lo entendería, la corrupción Snape mueve al mundo. Dinero y sexo, sólo eso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó. -¿Tú te acostaste…para sacarme? ¿Con quién? Dime.

-¿Acaso importa? ¡Por Merlín! Si tan sólo soy "la golfa de los Black", así me llamaban en el colegio, ¿no? No te voy a dar nombres, ya ocurrió y aún me avergüenzo, no es algo para presumir o sentirse orgullosa- las cristalinas lágrimas brotaron con dificultad. -Ningún hombre sería capaz de amarme como Rodolphus, él me aceptaba, así que mi resentimiento tiene fundamento. Te prohíbo que lo menciones-. Ambos callaron, ella miró a Snape que había enmudecido, sin dar señal de poder contestar. Se alejó corriendo al interior de la casa para que él no contemplara su desconsuelo.

Severus sintió un nudo en la garganta, no daba crédito a aquello que había escuchado, pero creía en cada sílaba pronunciada, una indescriptible culpa lo invadió, sabía que no era justo, pero no quería actuar precipitadamente. Caminó por el huerto, regresó a la terraza de la casa, se tiró en el sillón doble para pensar en lo qué debía hacer, su mente estaba en blanco, lo cual le enfureció, si pudiera hubiera regresado el tiempo, quería saber quiénes se habían atrevido a abusar de Bellatrix para golpearlos, matarlos, si era posible, ¿Por qué le pasaba todo eso a él?, la pregunta lo atormentaba, más que los suplicios de Azkaban. Pobre mujer, desde que la conocía la antipatía lo persuadió sin darse a la tarea de comprenderla. El odio era el sentimiento más cercano para con ella. Y ahora se sentía miserable, porque esa mujer se había denigrado para ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad.

Se levantó, apretando el puño derecho, descargo su furia sobre la pared más próxima, consiguiendo que brotara un líquido rojizo que se extendió a lo largo de su mano. Sangre y dolor. Le causó un poco de tranquilidad. Se dirigió a la cocina, en donde encontró a Justine, una mujer madura, de cabello abultado y canoso, tez blanca y absoluta amabilidad, dentro de un trajecillo de falda larga y blusa cubierta por un delantal blanco para que curara la herida.

Ella preocupada por la forma en que Bella se había encerrado, negándose a cualquier alimento, actividad o visita, interrogó a Severus con sumo respeto.

-Sé que no debo entrometerme, pero la señorita Lestrange es como mi propia hija y usted provocó ese llanto que la ha abatido, ¿Qué le hizo?

-Es algo complicado, no intencional que quisiera aclarar con ella.

-No creo que quiera recibirlo. Se encerró. No la moleste.

-Sólo voy a hablar. Mi querida Justine, usted tiene la llave de la recámara, puede ayudarme y le aseguró que Bellatrix no llorará más. Por favor-. Lo estudió minuciosamente antes de aceptar.

-De acuerdo, pero si le hace algo, yo misma me encargaré de darle su merecido-. Snape besó las manos de la mujer, que sacó de la bolsa de su falda un par de llaves, le tendió una.

Esperó un rato para dirigirse a la alcoba. El anochecer cayó sobre el paisaje que miraban sus ojos negros, los faroles brillaban como luciérnagas solitarias. Nuevamente bajó a la cocina, Justine se había retirado a dormir, pero encontró una nota y una charola de comida.

Dominó su nerviosismo, ordenó cada idea, cada movimiento y palabra. Silenciosamente irrumpió en la habitación de Bella, iluminada por una débil luz proveniente de una lámpara colocada en el escritorio. No reparó en ningún otro detalle, sólo en ella, que daba la impresión de ser una sombra, aún peor, la sombra de un fantasma, de pie, dando la espalda al ventanal y ahora mirándolo. Él abrió la conversación.

-Justine preparó esto para ti-. Se refería a la comida de la charola, que colocó en el escritorio. -Le preocupas-. Ella lo ignoró.

-Bellatrix yo…- olvido su diálogo.

-¿No crees que ya sabes demasiado? ¿o consideras que no me he humillado lo suficiente ante ti?

-Te equivocas…

-Es mejor que te vayas. Déjalo así-. Él cerró la puerta y la aseguró.

-¡No¡…No hasta que me escuches-. Bella se dio la vuelta, en señal de que aunque hablará, no le haría caso.

-Como quieras, aún así me escucharás. Primero, ¡lo siento!, ¡perdóname!, por no pensar mis palabras en la mañana-. Ella rió por lo bajo.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Snape, no gastes tus disculpas, sólo para acallar tu conciencia.

-Hablé sin razonar. Segundo, me siento fatal, por lo que hiciste en Azkaban, no tenías que hacerlo, no de esa manera. Yo no sé lo que piensan los demás. Al menos yo nunca he creído que seas una golfa, como dijiste. Tercero no podría humillarte, porque me estaría humillando a mi mismo, yo sé lo que es perder a alguien especial, no juzgo tus sentimientos. Simplemente perdóname…Bella-. Sin darse cuenta, la había llamado así por primera vez, esperó respuesta. Tranquilamente ésta surgió.

-Bien, acepto tus disculpas…con sinceridad. Ahora que aclaramos todo, ¿Qué propones? ¿Vivir como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

-Estamos…vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y hemos estado solos, es momento para comenzar a amar de nuevo-. Ella lo miró impresionada.

-Insinúas que tú y yo deberíamos…-él asintió. -No Snape, no funcionaría.

-¡Podemos intentarlo! No te voy a lastimar, ¡Basta de vivir en el pasado!

-Creo que deberías ordenar tu mente, es una locura lo que propones. Lo más descabellado que te he oído decir desde que te conozco.

-Ambos nos necesitamos, reflexiónalo y te darás cuenta de que es la única solución. Te dejo, pero te estaré esperando.

Al salir un ligero temblor le penetró en el cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, lo sintió, lo necesitaba. Se quitó la ropa y entró en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, cada minuto le pareció sofocante, inútil, porque no lo compartía con alguien. Terminó por levantarse y abrir la ventana para tomar aire. Atento al majestuoso sonido nocturno, apenas se percató de que recibía un abrazó por detrás y la frase que lo liberaba de su sufrimiento:

-Yo también te necesito.

CAPÍTULO 46

Del odio habían pasado al amor, al mutuo entendimiento. Solían reírse de esa situación. Cada vez que intentaban preparar una poción o practicar un hechizo, lo olvidaban para entretenerse y perderse con el goce que les proporcionaba la fricción de sus labios, o recostados en la hamaca de la terraza. La discusión que siempre surgía era la decisión de la habitación en la cual dormirían.

Snape no deseaba presionar a Bella para que se entregará, comprendía cada mal momento que le habían hecho pasar otros hombres, pero él era paciente, si bien su relación apenas comenzaba, tenía fe en mantenerla, en acrecentar esa atracción y convertirla en pasión. No podía estar equivocado, era la mujer que lo motivaba a creer en los milagros amorosos, a la que daría felicidad y cumpliría cualquier deseo. Por su parte Bellatrix intentaba expresar sus sentimientos, sin involucrar sus recuerdos por Rodolphus. Era fría y le costaba desprenderse de esa personalidad, cuando lo lograba era excesivamente tierna, cayendo a lo empalagoso. Muy parecida en ese aspecto a Narcisa, probablemente una imitación de su hermana.

-Cielo, ya recibí la carta de Cissy, se encuentra dichosa y saludable, aún no planea una fecha de regreso.

-Que mal, quisiera verla, ¿no dice nada sobre nuestro romance? ¿Se lo mencionaste?

-Por supuesto…dice que no lo puede creer, piensa que te embruje y que si te hago daño, dejará de hablarme.

-Es la fama que te has ganado. Estoy de acuerdo con ella, me has hechizado. Tus ojos me elevan a las estrellas brillantes, tu cabello es el velo que me envuelve en el ensueño de los amantes de Verona, tu sonrisa es el amanecer que me invita a permanecer a tu lado, tu cuerpo es la gloria por la cual mantengo la valentía.

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en poeta?

-Desde que estoy contigo.- dijo serio- Tú eres mi inspiración.

-¿En verdad? No te creo, porque… ¿me vas a decir que nunca le recitabas a la mocosa de Charlotte? No soy tan ingenua como para creerte. En serio, confía en mi amor, no me pondré celosa.

-Esa mujer, era la perdición para cualquiera, podía llevarte al cielo o sumergirte en el mismísimo infierno. Siempre intenté cumplir sus caprichos y ser afectivo, no sé si lo hice bien, quizá fracasé. En alguna ocasión sí le recite, cuando creí que había muerto. No recuerdo alguna otra vez, también la odie, le tuve rencor, la maldije, la amenace…

-Sí y la amaste.

-Sí también eso.

¿O la amas, aún después de muerta?

-Ha pasado un año y medio, poco más. La vi morir, la tuve entre mis brazos cuando sucedió. No sé que sentir, porque quiero olvidarla, sé que debo, que es lo mejor, pero tengo éste brazalete,- lo mostró a su compañera- que me la recuerda a cada hora.

-Yo haré que la olvides, porque no quiero verte triste. Ella ya debe ser polvo, cenizas. Ya no te tortures, te empeñas tanto en que éste viva, cuando tan sólo fue un soplo en ti, no te obsesiones con lo extinto. Sería ridículo que estuviera con vida, salió en la prensa, muchos fueron a su funeral, nadie tiene la capacidad para sobrevivir a un hechizo de Dumbledore, talvez ni el mismo Señor Tenebroso.

-Tienes razón, es bueno desahogarse, así será más fácil. Tú quieres contarme sobre Rodolphus.

-En realidad no hay mucho que contar, siempre fue fiel, amoroso, a pesar de que no pudimos tener hijos, me respetaba. Tuvimos problemas, al principio, yo era muy celosa y joven, pero he cambiado. Dos años de noviazgo, nueve de matrimonio, dos de viuda, dejan una huella muy profunda, más allá de lo visible. Pero estoy lista y dispuesta para continuar, tú me enseñaste que la vida no se detiene, es verdad, aquí estamos, juntos, quién lo diría.

-Bella, tengo miedo de no amarte como mereces, como lo hizo Rodolphus, que tal si una mañana me levanto y me siento vacío o pienso que esto sólo ha sido una mentira.

-Es muy poco tiempo para que me ames, pero si nunca logras hacerlo, quiero que seas sincero, no mientas. Bien, mientras eso ocurre puedes besarme, lentamente, delicadamente, sólo como tú sabes.

Disfrutaban cada instante, sin sentirse hostigados, aprendían a conocerse, a disipar sus diferencias, se hablaban con honestidad sobre las virtudes y defectos del otro, sobre su arreglo personal, lo cual les había brindado un nuevo aspecto, ella lucía delgada, con una silueta bien definida, un poco de rubor que le daba realce a su rostro; a su cabello negro le brindo un cuidado especial para sacarle brillo, por la noches Snape lo cepillaba, le gustaba sentir la sedosidad, enredar sus dedos en la cabellera, oler el dulce aroma a rosas. Por su parte él se encontraba en un excelente estado físico, como si nunca hubiera estado en prisión. Su cabello optó por recogerlo en una coleta, en ocasiones un mechón rebelde se escapaba cayendo en su frente. Otro cambio que ambos acordaron fue el de su vestuario. Bellatrix, a pesar de su carácter, cambio a vestidos largos con mayor colorido, ajustados en la cintura y busto, zapatos de tacón; Snape adquirió distintos trajes oscuros, levitas, capas de gala, camisas, zapatos, zapatos que combinaran y un par de corbatas. Una cantidad exagerada de galeones en cada prenda, a cuenta de la mujer, ya que Snape no podía sacar dinero del Banco Gringotts, él prometió pagarle, aunque a ella no le interesaba eso.

-Querido, ¿tú también lo sentiste?

-Sí- se alzó la manga de la camisa blanca. -Comienza a ser evidente, el dolor es leve, pero se intensificará. Se acerca el momento.

-Los mortífagos de nuevo juntos. Harry Potter es el siguiente, aunque no más sencillo, pobrecillo- esbozo una mueca de malevolencia. -Sabes en la "Casa Negra del Diablo", si, ahí iremos, no tendremos la oportunidad de estar tan juntos.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Que estoy dispuesta, quiero que hagamos el amor, has demostrado ser paciente, me has apoyado. Quiero hacerlo, ahora- él sonrió complacido y conquistador.

-Tus deseos son órdenes-. Se tomaron de las manos y subieron a la recámara de él, sin encender la luz, abrieron las cortinas, con los rayos lunares sobre sus rostros, era suficiente, se agregaba un misticismo, una ola de intenso romanticismo, por descubrir el cuerpo desnudo del otro, el estremecimiento del contacto físico, la entrega total, los latidos persistentes, los suspiros anhelantes, los ojos cerrados para sentir, para experimentar una nueva forma de amor con un ser distinto.

La piel despojada de su vestimenta material, invitando al abrazo, al aumento de temperatura, a los besos desprevenidos y al roce sutil, pero desesperado.

Conectando el presente con el futuro, olvidando la tortura de la soledad. Las suplicas por más y más calor. El sudor corría desde la frente, disminuyendo en el pecho disponible para descansar, para degustar la melodía del corazón, para acurrucarse en la calma, desvanecerse ante el placer concluyente.

Bella dormía apaciblemente, con un camisón de seda púrpura. La había deleitado tanto que el cansancio la venció rápidamente. Snape había tardado un poco más, cuando lo logró, creyó que alcanzaría la quietud, pero aún en su sueño la tormenta le invadió.

Escuchó un susurro que lo llamaba, por desgracia reconocía la voz y no podía resistirse a ella.

-Severus, despierta- él obedecía-. Ven conmigo

-No, nunca más, ya no te amo.

-No te engañes y admite que me amas, mis labios pueden volver a ser tuyos ¿no los deseas?

-Charlotte no hagas esto, tú estas muerta, eres un fantasma y estoy soñando. Me estoy volviendo loco.

-Sí, por mí, porque me amas y no puedes tenerme, tú me enviaste con otro- su voz era fría y cínica. -Tú castigo, te duele, ¿verdad?

-No sigas, por favor, no me hieras más.

-Me alegra hacerte daño, te voy a destruir, porque cuando yo te amé, cuando creí que podía ser feliz, cuando me entregaba a ti, cuando intenté cambiar para ti, porque íbamos a formar una familia, me traicionaste. No has pagado lo suficiente, no has derramado las lágrimas necesarias. La venganza aún no comienza.

-Tú no comprendes, los brazaletes son inofensivos, el Ministerio me lo dijo, lo decidieron así.

-¡Mentira! Son poderosos, ya lo descubrirás. Adiós.

-¡Espera!

Un dolor ardiente lo despertó, no era la marca tenebrosa, sino su brazalete. Estaba empapado, sudando, su respiración agitada. Prefirió no despertar a Bella. Alterado reflexionó sobre el significado de ese sueño ¿o era pesadilla? ¿Y si era una premonición? ¿Y si Charlotte estaba viva? ¿Estaba alucinando y realmente se estaba volviendo loco?

-Severus, ¿estás listo?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Últimamente estás distraído, como ausente no me haces caso, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, cansado, me cuesta dormir, tengo malos sueños. Pero me hiciste una pregunta, estoy listo ¿para qué?

-Para irnos a la "Casa Negra del Diablo"

-¿Tan pronto" ¿Cómo sabes que ya es el momento?

-La marca esta totalmente visible, deberías saberlo, además más vale ser los primeros. Así que prepara tus cosas. Nos vamos.

Cuando estuvieron preparados se encaminaron a su destino.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 47

Cuando arribaron no encontraron a nadie, efectivamente fueron los primeros. Snape un poco tímido, cauteloso, conocía los refugios de los mortífagos, pero ese le era secreto, no le habían informado por creerlo un traidor. La idea de pedir disculpas a Voldemort no era tan tormentosa como recuperar la aceptación de los mortífagos y un inevitable reencuentro con Lucius. Su único consuelo era Bella que no lo dejaba solo, lo alentaba, le daba consejos sobre cómo reaccionar, qué decir, cómo comportarse, abogaría a su favor, ante el Señor Tenebroso que confiaba en ella, le pediría que la sentencia fuera mínima o nula.

Se instalaron en una alcoba con un pergamino que decía "Bellatrix Lestrange" sobre la puerta. Recorrieron la mansión, volvieron a sus aposentos, se encerraron, bañaron, vistieron elegantemente, a la par que escuchaban movimiento de pasos, susurros, grititos. Sus compañeros llegaban como si se tratara de un hotel. Acordarían el plan, esperanzados en una victoria más, conseguirían el poder para reinar sobre el mundo mágico. Todo el sentimiento negativo, la magia negra, el terror, la tempestad, se encontraba reunida en un mismo lugar.

Lord Voldemort recibía a cada uno de sus adeptos, cuando llegó Lucius Malfoy y éste se hubo arrodillado; le tendió el brazo parle un apretón, demostrando su buen humor por los logros obtenidos en los últimos meses. Comenzaron una breve charla.

-¿Cómo la has pasado?- preguntó el líder.

-Momentos de satisfacción, otros tensos y complicados.

-Y tu triunfo personal ¿lo has conseguido?

-No por completo, logré convencerla para casarnos, pero no hemos podido concebir un retoño. Hemos intentado por un año y nada. Es una cuestión que ha generado problemas, claro que he podido controlarlos. No la comprendo. Se enoja, no me habla, no quiere estar a mi lado, dice que me detesta y yo tan sólo le doy mi amor, la consiento, le doy lo que desea.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con ella, ¿Dónde está?

-En los jardines, no creo que tarde. Agradezco todo lo que mi Lord hace por éste, su humilde súbdito.

-Sí, sí, yo me encargaré…es verdad lo que mis ojos miran-. Bella aparecía radiante, aproximándose con su nueva imagen, impactando a los presentes. Lucius tampoco pudo dejar de asombrarse.

-Vaya, vaya. Te has transformado, quién diría que dentro de ti había una princesita escondida.

-Hola Lucius. Creo que yo debo felicitarte más a ti, te ves muy bien, además conservas tu humor después de perder a tu amante. Eso es de admirar.

-No quisiera ser el causante de desvanecer tu sonrisa, si te refieres a Charlotte, pues ella…- la mujer apareció como si la hubieran invocado. Cabizbaja, pero preciosa como siempre, enfundada en una falda blanca por encima de sus rodillas, una ajustada blusa turquesa de manga larga, zapatillas blancas, una tiara de piedras preciosas en el cabello recogido, castaño y rizado. Intentó pasar desapercibida, pero era imposible. El grito de Bella la hizo voltear.

-¡No es posible! ¡Deberías estar muerta!

-Debería, pero no lo estoy- no se intimidó ante la fulminante mirada de su enemiga, que no contaba con encontrarla viva.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo? Nadie puede sobrevivir a un hechizo de Dumbledore, lo sabes, ¡Confiésalo!

-Es mi poder, ¿Por qué habría de compartirlo? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué te lo diría a ti? No soy estúpida. Y…- examinó a la mujer arriba hasta abajo, varias ocasiones. -me impresiona tu cambio, no te miento, luces linda.

-No te burles de mí, quizá nunca llegué a verme tan majestuosa como tú, eres una pieza de arte. Sólo te digo que el amor cambia a las personas.

-¿Amor? ¿Acaso tienes novio?

-Así es, lo traje conmigo.

-¿Y dónde está?- se apresuró a intervenir Lucius.

-Iré por él. Sé que les fascinará-. Bella perdió momentáneamente su auto confianza, siempre había estado convencida del fallecimiento de Charlotte. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Snape la viera? tenía miedo de que pudiera recaer y la abandonara.

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo Severus al verla un poco pálida.

-¡Ella esta viva!

-Ya me temía algo así.

-¿En verdad?, lo dices tan tranquilo, como si lo supieras de siempre.

-Era cuestión de tiempo averiguarlo, lo presentía, los brazaletes funcionan. No hay otra respuesta.

-¿Y qué harás? Vas a dejarme para correr a su lado. Deberías despreciarla.

-Cariño- la abrazó. - no adelantes conclusiones. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Recuerdo perfectamente cuánto me han hecho sufrir y también tengo presente quiénes no han pagado el mismo precio que yo. No te dejaré, porque te quiero- le plantó un beso y salieron rumbo a la sala principal.

Lucius trataba de razonar con su esposa, mientras ella lo ignoraba, pero dejó que la sostuviera cuando sintió que se desmayaba al ver a Snape. El mundo se le caía. Algunos recuerdos cruzaron por su mente, las palabras no pudieron surgir.

-¿Qué significa esto Bella?- preguntó Voldemort.

-Es mi novio. Creo que la presentación no es necesaria. Lo conocen a la perfección, al igual que él a cada uno de ustedes. Pero no sean maleducados denle la bienvenida.

-¡Que insolencia la tuya! Él debería estar en prisión, es un asesino y lo llamas ¿tu novio? Eso no es lo que me sorprende, pues, a pesar de su cambio físico, no pueden aspirar a algo mejor. Tú Severus, no puedes otorgarle una vida cómoda y tu Bellatrix, te estás volviendo vieja, puedes ocultarlo, pero no negarlo. En fin, lo importante es que él, es un traidor, no podemos confiarnos, ¡Que se vaya!- sentencio Malfoy.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho para exigir!- protestó Bella. -Mi Señor, yo sé que usted tomará la decisión correcta. Severus hablará personalmente, si lo desea. Yo pongo las manos al fuego por él.

-¿Estas suplicando a su favor?- soltó Charlotte.

-Es lo que una mujer hace cuando se encuentra enamorada, quizá tú no sepas de esa sensación, porque te la pasas de hombre en hombre.

-¡No voy a permitir que le faltes el respeto a mi esposa! ¡Discúlpate, Bellatrix!

-Con que se casaron, y en cuánto tiempo la botarás, no creo que dures dieciséis años como con Narcisa.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo. Ocúpate de mantener alejado a tu "novio"…

-No tienes de que preocuparte- interrumpió Severus. -La francesita, o sea, tu "esposa" no significa nada para mí, cómo podría, me causa repulsión su alma podrida, sus ojos vacíos, su hipócrita vanidad, su rostro de ángel escondiendo a una arpía.

-¿Eso es lo qué piensas de mí?- dijo la ofendida con ojos cristalinos, mientras él asintió. - Pues yo te puedo decir la basura que eres para mí…

-¡Basta ya!- gritó Voldemort. -Somos una hermandad, les guste o no, los mortífagos no se detendrán por sus problemas amorosos. Severus y Bellatrix síganme, hablaré con ustedes en privado. Lucius y Charlotte vayan a instalarse.

-Yo no me quedaré en esté lugar, no si ellos lo hacen.

-No tienes derecho a opinar, te quedas y ya. Lo he decidido.

-¿Desde cuándo decides por mi? Yo hago lo que me plazca.

-¡Soy tu marido! Tu deber es permanecer a mi lado y acatar mis decisiones, una y otra vez he soportado tus caprichos, pero aquí mando yo-. Charlotte decidió no responderle, ya se las arreglaría. Tocaron a la puerta, era Colagusano.

-Sr. Malfoy- hizo una reverencia -el amo ha concedido el perdón a Snape, él se podrá quedar.

-¡Maldición! Retírate Colagusano- azotó la puerta.

-¿Algún problema querido?- se burló.

-Será mejor si guardas silencio. Así como no me afecta, tampoco debería a ti. Puesto que estamos casados, me amas y yo te amo. Por el bien de todos, compórtate.

CAPÍTULO 48

Nadie lo sabía, pero las palabras de Snape le habían dolido a Charlotte, profundamente, su orgullo estaba quebrado, lloraba en silencio, porque no permitiría que la vieran derramar una sola lágrima. No quería admitirlo, lo más angustioso: pensar en que Bellatrix, su rival, era la actual dueña de su antiguo amor. Recordaba que había sido amenazada y al mismo tiempo que ella prometió no sentirse afectada, mentira. Bella había encontrado el instrumento perfecto para vengarse.

Guerra. No los dejaría ser dichosos, se la pagarían por burlarse de ella. Sí, la guerra le parecía tan atractiva, tan sublime, precisa y eficaz. Antes de comenzar con su ofensiva, le era necesario hacer las paces con Lucius.

-Cielo, te he mencionado cuánto te amo. Sí lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿Desde cuándo te dignas a hablarme? Llegamos hace tres días y lo único que has hecho es quejarte, estar de malas, y no dirigirme la palabra. Eres tan voluble. Pero sé que el Señor Tenebroso te persuadió para tratar de componer las cosas, ¿no es así?

-Me dio recomendaciones, es muy sabio. Pero no es por lo que me dijo que estoy aquí. Quiero estar bien contigo, por nuestro matrimonio. Yo admito que soy incomprensiva, que te hago pasar malos momentos, voy a cambiar, te necesito ahora más que nunca. Quiero cada beso, que sonrías…perdóname, absuélveme de mi comportamiento tan infundado y absurdo.

-Júrame que no sientes nada por Snape y yo olvidaré lo que ha sucedido en las últimas semanas.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Confio tanto, que sé que mi petición es nada para ti.

-Para Snape no hay ni un pedacito de mi corazón, como lo hay para ti, tú eres el que está conmigo, no él. Lo importante es mantenernos unidos, debemos cumplir los deseos del amo. Que te parece si olvidamos los malentendidos, el pasado, inclusive deberías reconciliarte con Severus.

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? Después de lo que dijo sobre ti.

-Por supuesto, he madurado, podemos vivir en comunión.

-Cuando lo vea hablaré con él, quizá también con Bellatrix.

-Lucius…gracias. Te amo-. Culminaron con un abrazo, al cual prosiguió un beso tierno, con sabor a tranquilidad y a una primera victoria.

A Lucius no le agradaba la idea de rehacer su amistad con Snape, pero si era lo que Charlotte deseaba, sabía que su recompensa sería muy grata, su oportunidad para persistir en un hijo. La humillación duraría algunos cuantos minutos. Cuando estuvieron de frente se miraron con odio, con deseos de sacarlo por medio de los puños contra el rostro del otro, anteriormente la táctica les había funcionado. La formación de Lucius le llevó a utilizar su más refinada e hipócrita cortesía:

-Severus, dejemos los rencores y volvamos a ser camaradas, como en el colegio.

-No sé, es difícil ignorar lo sucedido. No esperaba ésta actitud por tu parte. Tengo muchas interrogantes.

-Sí, por supuesto, aunque sólo hay una respuesta posible, Charlotte y yo estamos casados. Bella y tú se ven a gusto. No hay por qué odiarnos, ni por qué ser contrincantes, a menos que aún desees a mi esposa, pero por la forma en que la insultaste, veo que la has olvidado, así que ya lo pasado…pasado-. Le tendió la mano derecha. Snape meditó, decidió responder a la falsedad y estrechó la mano.

-Bien, que así sea.

-Buena decisión, mi amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?- terció Bellatrix, asqueada con la escena. -Explícame que es lo qué significa esto, querido.

-Una nueva era. De perdón y concilio- respondió Lucius.

-Sí, como no- dijo sarcástica. -¿Quién te nombro embajador de la buena voluntad? ¿Cómo te beneficiaras?

-Lo único que quiero es el triunfo del Señor Tenebroso, sé que tú deseas lo mismo. Para lograrlo hay que olvidar las diferencias.

-No te creo, mentiroso. Lo descubriré. Anda con cuidado, se sigiloso con tus palabras, con cada paso que des, cada movimiento y mirada, porque podrías delatarte y yo estaré ahí para refutártelo. Te recuerdo que me las debes. A mí y Narcisa, por cierto ni creas que le afectan tus nupcias, te manda felicitaciones, y dice que cuando te separes, no intentes buscarla o pedirle perdón, puesto que ya no estará disponible, Nial Mayfair, sí, el guapo y millonario, le pidió matrimonio. Por supuesto que aceptó y no tiene tiempo de venir a darte por si misma los buenos deseos o debería decir ¿las condolencias?

Snape estaba convencido de que Charlotte manipulaba a Lucius. Ella lo evitaba, prefería mantenerse encerrada o en compañía de su marido. Hasta el momento inevitable en que fue confrontada. Acorralada en el invernadero en ruinas que nadie visitaba, a excepción de ella, intentaba reconstruirlo. En ese momento el suelo estaba inundado con decenas de macetas de plantas exóticas y flores que emanaban un delicioso perfume, esperando su turno para ser cultivadas.

-No entiendo tu obsesión por está clase de lugares.

-Nunca nadie la entenderá. Sé que no vienes a eso. Solo y sin tu mujercita, que milagro que te deja libre- murmuró.

-¿Celosa?

-De esa copia barata de mí, nunca. Hace su esfuerzo.

-Estarás enterada de que Lucius me buscó, ahora somos amigos…

-Genial

-En cambio tú me evades. Me vi obligado a hallarte, así que debo aprovechar antes de que vuelvas a tu guarida. Veo que has recuperado tus joyas.

-Sí, pero tu precioso y maldito brazalete las opaca.

-No quiero discutir contigo por el mismo motivo. Puedes vivir con la idea de que te regalé el brazalete a propósito, nunca fue así. Aún ignoró su verdadero poder. Estoy más interesado en saber cómo es que sobreviviste aquella noche.

-No sé a qué te refieres, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Te encanta hacerte la occisa. Me vas a dar respuestas o revelaré nuestro secretito.

-¿Me amenazas? No te considero capaz, a menos que encuentres satisfactoria la idea de que todos se enteren de tu cobardía.

-¡Estuve en Azkaban! ¡Pude morir! No sabes lo que significa estar tras esos muros, volviéndome loco, estando desesperado, imaginando que cualquier segundo podía ser el último.

-Puedo ver que aún continúas en tu papel de santo. ¿Debo llamarte San Snape o Santo Severus? Fue lo que elegiste. Pudiste revelar la verdad al Ministerio y evitarte tu aburrido sufrimiento.

-No podía hacerlo, te amaba. Todo apuntaba en mi contra.

-¡Entonces no me culpes! Es bastante con saber que me desprecias, que te causo repulsión. Lo dejaste muy claro.

-Es la verdad, no creí que te importaría. Veo que me equivoqué, me amas, lo veo en tus ojos. ¡Deja esas flores y mírame!

-Yo amo a Lucius, por eso me casé con él. Tus palabras me lastiman, porque cambié por ti, no lo contradigas. Déjame, no me hagas recordar tu traición.

-No te confundas, te casaste por despecho, no por amor. Vives en una gran mentira. No puedo creer que lo hicieras, desististe dos veces. Me abandonaste cuando nuestra boda hubiera sido hermosa, como la planeamos, juntos.

-Pues la tercera era la vencida, yo he vivido más tiempo con Lucius, tuve en mi vientre un hijo de él, esa sensación fue la más divina. Después de lo que soportó, de aceptarme con mis errores, de brindarme su amor y su compañía. Era natural que nos casáramos.

-Yo te di eso y más. Me pagaste con tu desprecio y abandono, me humillaste. Te perdoné cada palabra hiriente, cada gesto de odio, tus mentiras, que tuvieras amantes.

-El único amante (al cual me arrojaste) fue Lucius y no me arrepiento, porque es el amor de mi vida. ¡Traidor, cobarde!- lo empujó con ambas manos haciendo que se tambaleará.

-¡Contrólate! O te controló yo.

-Que guapo te vez (no te lo había dicho) con tu cabello recogido, tu ropa elegante, esa voz sensual riñéndome, retándome, la extrañé- le acarició la mejilla, pasando sus dedos por los labios de Snape.

-¡Bésame!- le susurró. Él no entendía ese cambio tan repentino. Sin pensarlo se acercó, el brazalete ardía al igual que su deseo por poseerla. Sintió el cálido aliento, un tímido suspiro, los rizos de Charlotte sobre su cara, el leve roce de sus bocas por una milésima de segundo, hasta que ella lo rechazó.

-Que fácil es engañarte- dijo cínica. -Qué te hizo pensar que sería tan sencillo- lanzó una carcajada, se estaba divirtiendo. -No te das cuenta de qué juego al gato y al ratón, creo que no es necesario decirte que tú eres la víctima.

-¡Desgraciada! No has cambiado en nada. ¡Dime cómo sobreviviste! Antes de que pierda la paciencia, no quisiera golpearte.

-No lo harías, te faltan agallas. Eres todo un caballero.

-Se me olvidaba que hacerte la muerta era una de tus aficiones.

-Así como la tuya es quejarte. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar de ser tan estúpido. No llegaras a ningún lado de esa manera, ni revolcándote con Bellatrix.

-Te estás extralimitando, y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. No sé qué haré, pero vas a sufrir y vas a rogar, entonces yo voy a reírme en tu carita, dulzura. Como nunca antes, seré un hombre dichoso. Y aunque no te parezca, cuando salga de aquí voy a "revolcarme" con Bella, es excelente en la cama, llena de experiencia y vigor. Deberías pedirle clases.

-Yo no tomó consejos, menos los tuyos. Por favor, no seas piadoso, no dudes en utilizar lo peor de ti. Porque yo tengo la intención de destruirte. Ya veremos quién de los dos pierde más-. Antes de salir Snape alzó unas cuantas flores, violetas específicamente, las comprimió entre sus manos y las lanzó al rostro de Charlotte.

-¿Así o menos piadoso? Maldita arpía.

Con ese acto comenzaba una guerra, de la cual sólo ellos sabían y cuyas consecuencias ignoraban.


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 49

Después de lo sucedido en el invernadero, Charlotte se transformó en la esposa perfecta, le daba la razón a Lucius, no le discutía nada, le trataba con todo el cariño posible, satisfaciendo cada una de las peticiones de su marido, sorprendiéndolo con minuciosos y encantadores detalles, como el desayuno al despertar, lo tomaba de la mano en cualquier oportunidad o le brindaba besos inesperados, que se intensificaban en público, preferentemente si los espectadores eran Bella y Snape; que ante la ardiente furia que sentía por esas escenas de "matrimonio feliz" fingía como actor profesional: indiferencia. Contraatacando de la misma forma, aunque al repertorio había añadido otros trucos igual de eficientes. Sin motivo en especial tomaba a Bellatrix por la cintura, tarareaba alguna canción enamorada y bailaban ante los demás o la cargaba para llevarla a la recámara. Charlotte se limitaba a mirar y esbozar una sonrisa que daba a entender que le parecía una vil ridiculez. Ridiculez, que por cierto, Snape nunca intentó con ella, ni siquiera cuando la relación marchaba de maravilla. Eso era sólo el comienzo.

El grupo masculino planeaba la captura de Harry Potter y su enfrentamiento con la legendaria Orden del Fénix, pero al mismo tiempo tomaban pausas y hablaban sobre sus mujeres. Siendo Lotte y Bella, aquellas que robaban el tema de la conversación.

-En verdad Snape, no se que le hiciste, pero Bella se ha convertido en una persona amable, risueña- comentó Evan Rosier.

-Ella es así, sólo que es difícil de entender. Aquí el experto en dominar y transformar mujeres es Lucius, que ha convertido a Charlotte en una damita sumisa. Cuéntanos, cuál es el secreto.

-Me halagas, he de decir que no se trata de secretos, simplemente es de dejar en claro quién es el que manda, por supuesto que complazco sus exigencias y caprichitos, no hay más. Funciona. Cuando despierto y la veo dormir me considero afortunado de tenerla, de saber que me necesita, que puedo hacer que se sienta segura, de que confié en mí y lo más importante de ser el hombre que centró su vida, el pilar de su futuro.

-¿Te lo dijo ella o eso te hace creer?- espetó Snape bruscamente.

-Mi aliado, no debes dudar de las mujeres, por más daño que te hayan causado. Cuando el amor te llega, no se le interroga, se le invita a pasar.

-Que inspirador. Nos robaron al Lucius Malfoy de antaño. Te doblegaste ante los encantos de una niña. Eso es, quizá, más riesgoso que enfrentarte a la furia del amo- opinó Alecto.

-En eso te equivocas, ya era mayor cuando la conocí, no la obligue a nada, sucedió y nos enamoramos, pero la tengo controlada. El destino lo decidió, así como el de Snape era Bellatrix y no mi Carlota. Eso lo comprende él, ¿verdad?

-Así es, tal para cual. Sin resentimientos.

Los preparativos llegaron a su fin sólo había que esperar el momento para atacar. El que no se detuvo fue Severus que envió una nota anónima a Charlotte, _"Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Jardín trasero, una hora antes de la medianoche"_. Ingenuamente la chica creyó que se trataba de alguna locura romántica de Lucius, ya que su comportamiento no era el usual, quizá le diría algo importante, no lo sabía, ni le preocupaba.

Se arregló para la velada que parecía ser prometedora. Un fabuloso vestido rojo que caía en vaporosas capas que bailoteaban al ritmo del aire, una mascada alrededor de su cuello, zapatillas blancas y una infaltable tiara (regalo de Lucius) sobre el cabello suelto, un delicado toque de maquillaje y labial cereza. Dispuesta a ser besada, a provocar los más ocultos deseos de su esposo. Se apresuró entre los oscuros pasillos, conocía el camino de memoria. Al llegar el silencio era absoluto, casi sepulcral.

-¿Lucius? ¿Querido, dónde estas?- no hubo respuesta, ni un murmullo. Charlotte miró, buscando una señal, encontró otra nota sobre un árbol seco, "Mira por la ventana". De repente una débil luz se encendió. Se acercó. La ventana estaba cerrada, pero con las cortinas sujetas con un lazo, que dejaba vislumbrar lo que ocurría al interior. Se quedó paralizada al posar sus ojos en la habitación.

Snape abrazaba a Bellatrix, susurrándole al oído, ella reía, atrayendo delicadamente con sus manos el rostro de su pareja, lo besaba; él desató su cabello y se agacho cerrando los ojos, aferrándose a la tela del vestido. Se encontraba excitado, como nunca lo había visto Charlotte; acarició las manos, la cintura, subió hasta el pecho, se detuvo en el cuello para saborearlo, apartó la cabellera negra para desabrochar la ropa que ya era enfadosa, ésta cayó sin dificultad, sus cuerpos una vez más, desnudos, despiertos a la sensualidad, al calor. La mirada de Snape se cruzó con la de su observadora, que por alguna extraña razón no se había marchado, aunque sus deseos de correr, de no seguir presenciando aquello, (que le parecía una crueldad) eran ilimitados. Revisó la nota, leyó otro fragmento: "¿Disfrutas lo que ves? ¿Puedes soportarlo? ¿Desearías estar a mi lado?". Una sonrisa malévola surgió del rostro de Snape, gozaba el momento, percibía el temor, los celos, la angustia, la desesperación de la joven, mientras hacia gemir a Bella, ya recostada en la cama. Una y otra vez, sus labios forjaban contacto, sus manos iban explorando el cuerpo tibio del otro. Se envolvieron en las sábanas, al término del acto. Al salir de su ensimismamiento Charlotte rompió en llanto, huyó hasta llegar a su habitación. Entró, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se arrojó a los brazos protectores de Lucius, que no tardó en invadirla de preguntas.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué haces vestida así?- guardó silencio hasta que la reconfortó completamente. Él mismo le preparó un té tranquilizante, se sentó a su lado, pasando sus extremidades por los hombros, a la par que ella bebía.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? Ese llanto no es normal en ti.

-Es sólo que estoy sensible- mintió -recordé al angelito que no pudimos tener…tonterías femeninas, no me hagas caso, no te preocupes voy a estar bien. Necesito dormir, por favor, abrázame ésta noche.

Poco más de una semana transcurrió para que Charlotte se decidiera a abandonar sus aposentos. Se reunió en el salón principal, en donde algunos mortífagos platicaban sentados ante el gran comedor negro. Ocupó su lugar a la derecha de Lucius, con un semblante serio, pasiva. Desde su sitio podía ver claramente a Snape y Bella, acurrucados en un silloncito arrinconado.

Voldemort daba instrucciones, para su misión, pero Charlotte no lo escuchaba, sus pensamientos se concentraban en Snape, trataba de olvidarlo, de imaginar cualquier otra cosa, de poner atención al discurso del Señor Tenebroso, pero su impulso fue mayor.

-¡Alto!- gritó, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de su mano. Los presentes la miraron extrañados. Se puso de pie, dándose cuenta de su impertinencia, que ahora era irreversible. Lucius se mostraba molesto, pero no hizo nada. Ella se sonrojo al ser el punto donde se concentraba la curiosidad.

-Yo…yo tengo que decir algo importante…a ti Lucius-. Snape dibujó un gesto victorioso, pensaba: "Sí, dile que no lo amas, que lo has engañado, que me anhelas a mí, díselo Charlotte…"

-Lucius- su voz denotaba nerviosismo. -Yo estoy…embarazada.

Hubo diversas reacciones de los asistentes: algunos permanecieron callados, Voldemort se tiró a su silla, Lucius se levantó, miró a la chica y la estrechó con fuerza, mientras le decía:

-¡Oh, mi amor! Es lo mejor que podías decir, que dicha es la que me has dado, mi divina princesa. Charlotte le besó. Se separaron para recibir algunas albricias.

A Bella le sucedieron dos cosas: sintió enojo por lo que pudiera pensar su hermana, aunque sentía regocijo, ya que un hijo cerraba cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación con Severus. Se aproximó a la joven para felicitarla, pero Lotte puso su distancia.

-Agradecería que no te acercaras, confio en tus buenas intenciones.

Severus no se había movido, estaba ido, como en trance, hasta que Lucius le habló:

-Mi amigo, ven a nuestro lado, queremos oír tus congratulaciones, hay que festejar.

Primeramente se aproximó al hombre rubio y lo estrechó, deseándole infinita prosperidad, aunque no era franco al expresarse.

Luego fue hacía Charlotte, que se había alejado del grupo, nadie les prestaba atención. Ella lo rodeó para decirle algo al oído:

-¿Disfrutas la noticia? ¿Puedes soportarlo? ¿Desearías ser el padre?- ironizando (devolviéndole una cucharada de su propio veneno) con las palabras de la nota que él le había dejado en el jardín trasero.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 50

Desde días antes Lucius mostraba un comportamiento extraño, una combinación de nerviosismo y ansiedad, todo era debido al próximo arribo de Narcisa y su prometido Nial, sí, le impactaría verla después de casi dos años, pero quien realmente le preocupaba era Draco, ya que seguramente su tía Bellatrix lo habría adiestrado para odiarlo, o aún peor volverlo su enemigo. A su propio hijo, era inconcebible, pero no imposible. No era tan valiente como para enfrentarlo. Desatendió ese asunto tras recibir la noticia de que sería padre, le entusiasmaba la idea, era prematuro, apenas un par de meses. Trataba a Charlotte como una reina, que no tenía que mover un sólo dedo, con sólo pedir lo que deseará lo obtendría, estaba decidido a que él o la bebé nacería con los mejores cuidados y por supuesto que viviría entre los lujos y las necesidades que le proporcionaban los galeones de su cuantiosa fortuna.

En ocasiones Lucius se volvía un tanto enfermizo, empalagoso, pero ese lado sensible y protector sólo se lo mostraba a Charlotte, a ella no le molestaba, le agradaba esa ternura prepaternal. Inclusive se lo imaginaba cargado al bebé, arrullándolo, cantándole. Mientras tanto ella trataba de aguantar las nauseas, el inmenso sueño, los dolores musculares y el cansancio, a veces sus síntomas eran tan agudos que le daban ganas de llorar, pero le hacía mucha ilusión, ya tenía varios nombres para su retoño, pero sería hasta el día del parto cuando se enteraría del sexo. Por el momento tendría que ser muy paciente, y convivir con sus dolencias.

Bellatrix y Snape recibieron a Narcisa, Nial y Draco, afectuosamente. La noticia del embarazo fue transmitida inmediatamente a Cissy por su hermana.

-No me interesa la vida de Lucius, ni a quien deje preñada, ni cuantos hijos tenga. Draco siempre será el primogénito.

-Eso yo lo sé, pero deberías preocuparte por la herencia.

-No, no, de él no necesitamos nada, que lo derroche con su mujerzuela. La criatura no tiene la culpa, no tuvo la opción de elegir a sus padres.

-¿Se irán rápido?

-Sólo venimos a dejar a Draco, veré al Señor Tenebroso. Unos cuantos días y regresaremos a Irlanda. Confio en que mi hijo cumpla su deber. No temo, lo dejo en tus manos y en las de Severus, ¿lo van a proteger, cierto?

-Si hermanita, tu sabes que es mi sobrino favorito, no le pasará nada estando yo cerca.

Lucius no tardó en aparecer, quiso abrazar a Narcisa, pero ella no lo aceptó.

-Hola Lucius, ya supe la noticia, ¡Felicidades! Te saliste con la tuya, al final, me abandonaste, dieciséis años que se fueron volando. Hasta que la muerte nos separe… o hasta que se apareció otra, una más joven y bonita. Bueno eso no importa, yo estoy contenta con lo que tengo. Y tú vas a volver a ser padre, no lo eches a perder…

-¿Dónde está Draco?

-No quiere verte. No puedo asegurarlo, pero creo que te odia. No lo presiones a cambiar de decisión, sería contraproducente. Además no tienes derecho a exigirle, ni reclamarle, ya es bastante mayorcito como para darse cuenta de quién es quién.

-Hablaré con él, va a oírme. No voy a permitir que su tía le meta ideas equivocadas sobre mí. Si Bellatrix quiere educar a alguien que tenga sus propios hijos.

-¡No te creo!- dijo Snape sorprendiéndola y con suma seguridad.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Del embarazo, de qué más. Mírate usas ropa ajustada, tu vientre no crece, te ves radiante.

-¡Por Merlín! Severus, tengo casi tres meses, soy muy delgada, a estás alturas es imposible que mi vientre sea como un globo, además llevó una dieta especial. Sí, estoy embarazada, puedo ser de lo peor, pero no jugaría con algo así. Voy a ser madre, quizá, si te das prisa, consigues que Bella también lo sea. Ya que estás aquí, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Tu, pidiéndome favores? Tengo que guardar éste momento en mi memoria.

-No utilices ese tono sarcástico conmigo. Quiero una conversación seria, como los adultos que somos.

-Perdón, pero nunca sé que es serio para ti, habla.

-Mira Severus, ésta etapa por la que atravieso es delicada, cuando la experimenté por primera vez me sentía muy segura, no imaginaba el peligro, era un mundo rosa, hasta que sucedió lo del aborto. Pero ahora es distinto, tengo mucho miedo, si le pasa algo a mi bebé, me voy a morir (y no será fingido) no soportaría el dolor. Lo que quiero pedirte, tú sabes que Lucius tiene que irse para continuar el plan, voy a estar sola algún tiempo…debo ir al grano, quiero que nuestra "guerra" cesé, porque va a ser un embarazo riesgoso y…

-Bien, no des más explicaciones, lo comprendo. Yo también me puedo convertir en un ser despiadado y vil, pero no voy a poner en riesgo una vida humana inocente, a pesar de que no será mi sangre. Pero que te quede claro que cuando te alivies, volveré a tratarte como lo he venido haciendo.

-Sí, conozco el método, me harás sufrir, hasta las últimas consecuencias. He vivido con eso desde nuestra relación. No te preocupes, yo haré lo mismo, aunque con menos intensidad, un bebé implica responsabilidades.

Bellatrix había hecho un excelente trabajo al poner a Draco en contra de su padre. Nadie podía convencerlo de lo contrario. Lucius enojado, intentaba sobornarlo, darle un "premio" no le importaba el dinero, derrocharía los galeones necesarios para apaciguarlo y volverlo a su lado.

-Pídeme lo que quieras- le comentó entusiasmado-. Una nueva escoba, una casa, alguna reliquia. Sólo dime lo que deseas.

-Abandónala, divórciate.

-¿Te lo pidió tu tía? Me avergüenzo de ti. Eres un mocoso de carácter débil, te ha manipulado como no tienes idea. No me voy a separar de Charlotte, es tu madrastra, vas a tener un hermano o hermana. A ambos los respetarás.

-¡No puedes darme órdenes, estoy harto de sopórtalos! ¡No necesito hermanos, ni tu asqueroso dinero!- se retiró furibundo.

-¡Sabía que no debía consentirlo tanto! ¡Escuincle, malagradecido! Debería propinarle una buena paliza, para que entienda, para que aprenda que a su padre no le va a gritar, que tiene que obedecer.

-Querido, cálmate, entiéndelo. Es sólo una etapa. Por mi no hay problema, él tiene a su madre, yo no quiero sustituirla, sé que no me aprecia, que nunca lo hará, déjalo es joven. Ya verás que cuando nazca el bebé cambiará, tendrá curiosidad y será cariñoso.

-Más le vale.

Antes de irse con Nial. Narcisa mantuvo una charla con su hermana en la sala de piano, sin saber que alguien las escuchaba.

-No sé qué voy a hacer, qué va a pasar el día que se enteré que los brazaletes eran de mi propiedad. Lo amo Cissy, no quiero perderlo. De haber sabido que sucedería, no hubiera enviado a mi antiguo sirviente para que se los vendiera, soy una idiota.

-Él comprendería, estoy segura, no se va a enterar… ¿Qué consecuencias a habido?

-Hasta el momento no he notado nada, Snape dice que la odia, pero si en verdad se aman, se genera una obsesión pasional por el otro, más aún si se trata de negar ese amor. Es magia negra muy efectiva, no sé que otros poderes contengan. Para Rodolphus y para mi fue sencillo, porque nos amábamos y de antemano aceptamos poseerlos. Cuando murió se lo quite y ya. Creí que ya no los necesitaba. Sabía de la relación de Severus con Charlotte, me pareció divertida la idea de vendérselos a él, el peor error de mi vida.

-Intenta no pensar en ello.

Las interrumpieron unas carcajadas siniestras, que reconocieron a la perfección. Lucius salió de las sombras.

-Llegué en el momento más oportuno. El misterio de los brazaletes se ha resuelto. Snape se enojará mucho cuando se enteré, apuesto a que te dejará enseguida- Bella enmudeció y Narcisa trato de defenderla.

-Mira Lucius, Severus la quiere, la perdonaría.

-¿Y si lo averiguamos? Ese tipo de noticias hay que difundirlas.

-No seas tonto- reaccionó Bellatrix. -Si la verdad se descubre, podrían reconciliarse ¿quieres que eso suceda? A ninguno de los dos nos beneficia.

-Estoy en desacuerdo. Ella está esperando un hijo mío, ese es un lazo más fuerte que tus brazaletes, se quedará a mi lado, en cambio Snape se irá muy lejos, no te perdonaría, ya que sabría que tú (su amorosa novia) fuiste la causante de arruinarle su vida. Te darás cuenta de la evidente ventaja que supone mi situación.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

-¡No Bella! ¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? Te está extorsionando.

-Narcisa, no te entrometas- dijo su ex marido. -Es entre ella y yo. Lo que quiero es que Draco sea el de antes, que me respete. Mi oferta es muy considerada, si la comparas con todo lo que perderías, ¿aceptas?

-¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? ¿Crees qué es fácil, con qué argumentos?

-Invéntatelos, pudiste lograr que me odiara, con más razón puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Sin tener otra opción Bella tuvo que aceptar la propuesta de Lucius. Así que cuando se topó con su sobrino le pidió que reflexionara.

-Mira Draco, yo sé que te incite en contra de tu padre, pero creo que me equivoque, a pesar de todo nunca dejará de ser eso, tu padre. Como tal debes brindarle tu amor y respeto, incluso tu apoyo, debe sentir que es importante en tu vida, él te quiere, aunque se haya separado de tu mamá. Aceptaste a Nial de buena manera, debes perdonar los errores de tu padre y darle una oportunidad a Charlotte.

-No comprendo ese cambio, me estas pidiendo que me arrepienta de mis palabras y sentimientos.

-Sí, debes ser inteligente, ¿quieres que te desherede? Es momento de que recuperes la parte que te corresponde, aunque quizá prefieres otorgarle tu fortuna al nuevo bebé.

-Eso nunca, dime qué es lo que debo hacer para que eso no suceda.

-Ese es mi sobrino favorito. Astuto y decidido. Yo te diré que es lo que harás.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 51

Complacido, era la palabra que definía a Lucius, después de que Draco le pidiera una disculpa, con la promesa de intentar llevarse bien con Charlotte, lo cual le suponía un alivio, ahora que la dejaría para capturar a Harry Potter. El Señor Tenebroso lo necesitaba a su lado, de lo contrarío le permitiría quedarse.

La despedida sería triste, por la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo volverían a verse, podrían pasar semanas, en un inmerso peligro. Se iría por la mañana, los minutos eran fugaces, por primera vez Charlotte deseo detener el tiempo.

Con tres meses de embarazo recién cumplidos, se enjuagaba las lágrimas con el borde de la sábana de seda verde.

-¡No te vayas! ¡No ahora!, Lucius, ¿y si te acompaño?

-¡Estás loca! ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que estás embarazada? Definitivamente no irás, trataré de terminar con esté asunto a la mayor brevedad, no hay marcha atrás. Tú te quedas, además vas a tener la compañía de Draco, Colagusano y Snape.

-¡Que gran conjunto! Seguro jugaremos ajedrez, mientras tomamos té y galletitas.

-Es una posibilidad, si se aburren, que te ayuden a tejer botitas multicolores para el bebé.

-Ya entendí, no voy a ir. Cuídate mucho y asegúrate de volver completo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer estás últimas horas?

-Me abstengo de relaciones, pero no de besos y halagos.

No pudieron conciliar el sueño, así que conversaron un largo rato, de infinidad de minucias, pelearon por el nombre del bebé, se abrazaron. Lucius se levantó, vistió una capa negra y una máscara plateada. Besó a Charlotte y sin decir nada se reunió con el resto del grupo.

La separación de Bellatrix y Snape, supuso un cierto respiro para la mujer, ya que al irse Lucius, no podría amenazar con el secreto de los brazaletes, intentaría matarlo "accidentalmente" en la misión.

-Te voy a extrañar, ¿estarás bien en mi ausencia?

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes, entre Lotte y yo no va a pasar nada, puedes irte con calma, no pienses en mí, enfócate en tu labor. Que tengas suerte, dulzura, te estaré esperando con ansias.

La casa que solía estar repleta se sumió en un profundo silencio, desde los jardines hasta los pasillos. Los primeros días fueron los más tormentosos emocionalmente. Draco, sin poder resistir y quebrantando las normas de su padre, (sobre mantenerse cerca de Charlotte y cuidarla) se fue de "paseo" por algunos días.

-Volveré en unos días- expuso a su madrastra.

-Tu padre dijo que no te ausentaras, no tienes motivos para irte.

-Sé lo que dijo mi padre, pero no puedo aguantar esté inútil encerramiento, absurdo, sólo necesito unos días fuera, prometo no ponerme en riesgo, no me meteré en líos, además sé cuidarme, ya soy mayor de edad.

-Tienes razón, podemos negociarlo, puedes irte, sólo si Colagusano va contigo.

-¡Es ridículo! Él no podría defenderme en caso de que lo necesitará, es un estorbo- comentó molesto.

-Lo siento, ese es el trato, si él va tú también, o puedes quedarte a limpiar la mansión o estudiar, puedo encontrarte alguna actividad productiva.

-OK, aceptó- ya se desharía de Colagusano después. -Pero prométeme que papá no se va a enterar.

-Así será, si no haces algo estúpido. Puedes ir por tus cosas, yo le aviso a Colagusano.

Las repentinas lluvias no cesaban haciendo que el tiempo transcurriera más lento a lo acostumbrado, a un mes de la salida de los mortífagos, los únicos habitantes de "La Casa Negra del Diablo", Charlotte y Snape, no tenían la menor idea de lo sucedido, no contaban con alguna conexión al exterior. Draco tampoco daba señales de su regreso.

-¿Cómo va el embarazo?

-Es lo mismo de siempre, nauseas, dolor, pero comienza a ser notorio, a veces siento cuando se mueve, es lindo ¿sabes?... Desde que todos se fueron hemos hablado podo, es confuso, creí que podía suceder 'algo' de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que suceda? Sería ideal ya que estamos abandonados por tiempo indefinido.

-No lo sé, me agrada tu compañía, pero también me asusta.

-No va a suceder nada, porque estás embarazada, no me atrevería a tocarte, no sería capaz.

-¿Por qué no es tuyo?

-Talvez, a lo mejor ya no te quiero, quizá sólo te has convertido en una amiga. No sé, a veces cuando intento detestarte, me duele y mi corazón arde en llamas cuando estás con Lucius, pero es en vano, sólo me lastimo. No quiero defraudar a Bella que ha hecho tanto por mí.

-¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?

-¿Con Bellatrix?- ella afirmó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo. -No lo he pensado bien, aunque hay algo que me falta cumplir para ser un hombre pleno: casarme. Debería proponérselo ¿Qué opinas?

-Es tu decisión. Es lindo estar comprometido con alguien, saber que te espera y te necesita, surgen nuevas responsabilidades.

-Voy a tomar el riesgo, me gustan los retos. Lo único que no podré conseguir es tener un hijo. Podríamos adoptar, pero no es lo mismo.

Draco volvió sin Colagusano, lo cual causó extrañeza en Severus y Charlotte, el chico se excusó:

-Es demasiado torpe, no pudo seguirme el paso, quizá lo hizo a propósito para quedarse en la taberna mug…

-¡¿Muggle?! ¿Qué hacías en el mundo muggle? Está prohibido ir a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, pudiste meternos en problemas, es lo último que queremos.

-¡Ya no estamos en el colegio, usted no me va a regañar, ni castigar, no tengo que darle explicaciones de lo que hago, ni siquiera porque sea pareja de mi tía!

-¡Retírate!- gritó Snape. Malfoy les dio la espalda, agarró su baúl y se encerró en la habitación.

-Creo que ya no quiero hijos, son unos sinvergüenzas.

-Severus fuiste muy estricto. Te comprendo no es admisible provocar más problemas, cuando los demás se arriesgan por nosotros.

-Conozco a Draco, está planeando algo, no puedo leer sus pensamientos (Bella ha logrado eso) pero lo percibo.

-Yo tengo la culpa, no debí dejar que se fuera o te hubiera enviado para que lo cuidaras, ¡Qué voy a hacer! Seré una madre horrible, lo echaré todo a perder.

-No hables así, lo que necesitan los niños es disciplina, dieciséis años enseñando me han mostrado esa lección.

Con seis meses lo único que podía hacer era leer, meditar, dormir, platicar cuando los malestares no eran tan intensos, las pataditas del bebé eran perceptibles y continúas.

Colagusano había regresado, sin salvarse de la reprimenda de Severus (que odiaba a ese ser despreciable que se respaldaba tras los mortífagos para salvar su propio pellejo). Lo ignoraba, su presencia era casi nula.

Se había suavizado con Charlotte, le enternecía verla con sus lujosas batitas de maternidad, la hacían ver ingenua, con sus caireles bien definidos, un querubín que ya no era suyo. Le dedicaba mucho tiempo, le preparaba la comida, le ayudaba con los deberes pesados, cualquier motivo para estar cerca de ella era un gran regalo que cuando más lo disfrutaba, llegó a su fin.

Lord Voldemort regresó con sus fieles seguidores. Los desgarradores gritos del joven Potter anunciaban su éxito.

-¡Excelente!- dijo entusiasmado Draco. -¡Por fin! Podré torturar a Potter, ¡no! Le haré sufrir hasta suplicar.

-En ese caso tía Bellatrix estará complacida- dijo la figura femenina, con una sonrisa satisfactoria. A Draco le brillaron los ojos y la recibió con un abrazo, que segundos después le fastidió a Bella.

-¡Es suficiente! Te he dicho que no demuestres demasiado afecto, te hace ver débil, pero cuéntame ¿te has divertido en nuestra ausencia? ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, sin ningún resultado que de señales de…ya sabes.

-Comprendo, buen trabajo muchacho, te recompensaré. Ve y dile a Rosier o alguno de esos tarados, que te muestren la celda de Potter, no lo tortures demasiado, lo necesitamos vivo.

Posteriormente se dirigió a la estancia donde se encontró a Snape y su rival Charlotte, fríamente les preguntó:

-¿Cómo la han pasado? ¿Aprovecharon de la soledad?

-¡Ay, Bellatrix! Se educada y primero saluda. Voy a interpretar tus interrogantes como un afectuoso ¡hola!- se burló la joven.

Snape vio una ráfaga de furia en la mirada de su novia. Se apresuró a obtener su atención, interponiéndose, plantándole un beso en los labios.

-Te extrañé, no perdamos el tiempo aquí, te deseo ahora- y se la llevó.

Cuando Lucius apareció no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver el cambio físico de su esposa, que se encontraba sentada, sin intenciones de levantarse. Él se acercó, se arrodilló y le besó el vientre, luego en la mano. La miró, un poco espantado.

-¿Estas enojada?

-Sí…tonto…tardaste mucho, "regresaré a la mayor brevedad" mentiroso, tenía miedo de que te pasará algo. Tienes rasguños y moretones ¿la Orden te hizo eso?

-No, sin Dumbledore fue relativamente pan comido derrotarlos. Fue Bellatrix, podría jurar que quería matarme, sigue sin perdonarme lo de Narcisa. Está obstinada en causarme daño, pero te aseguro que no hará nada…Esperaba un mejor recibimiento de tu parte, no deje de pensar en ti, quita esa mirada, ¿no me crees? Carlota, soy un asesino, pero tengo sentimientos, te amo-. Después de un largo silencio obtuvo respuesta.

-Yo también te amo, a pesar de lo que haces y de quién eres.

-Ahora que hemos aclarado todo, ¿tengo que esperar a que te apiades a darme un beso o te lo robo yo?

-Te doy la oportunidad de elegir.


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO 52

Junto con el joven de gafas y cicatriz famosa, había llegado una mujer, por insistencia de Lucius, no era de su total agrado, pero sabía que la necesitaría en escasos días. Se trataba de Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio Howgarts, que en vez de gritar desesperadamente como hacía Potter, guardaba silencio, ni una palabra o queja salía de sus labios.

-¿Qué necesita para asistir a un parto?- le preguntó el hombre, sin mayor explicación y sin recibir respuesta. -¡Mire anciana! No tiene muchas opciones, tampoco le doy mucho tiempo de vida, ¿se animará a favorecerme si le lanzo unos crucios a Potter?- dio señales de dirigirse a la celda del joven cuando ella aceptó.

-¡Señor Malfoy!- pronunció con voz estremecida- no le haga daño. Le ayudaré.

-Perfecto, creo que va entendiendo quien tiene el poder.

-Acondicione una habitación, se debe limpiar, colocar sábanas nuevas y blancas, agua, anestésicos, que entré suficiente luz… ¿tiene un pergamino? Así podré anotar lo que se requiere, ¿Cuándo es?

-En cualquier momento.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Señor Malfoy?

-Hágala, pero no le aseguro respuesta.

-¿Quién va a dar a luz?

-Es su señora, no es algo que le incumba, pero ni se lo imagina. Prepárese.

-¡Lucius!, me duele, no resisto, ¡ya va a nacer!- el susodicho, la tomó cariñosamente por la espalda y la condujo a la recámara más adecuada a sus condiciones. La señora Pomfrey ya se encontraba vestida de blanco con los instrumentos necesarios sobre una charola, lo que había pedido estaba allí.

Sin duda, se sorprendió de ver a Charlotte con vida, aún más, embarazada. Antes de atender a la chica le pidió al hombre que se retirara.

-Déjela en mis manos, pueden pasar algunas horas, debe esperar afuera, yo le avisaré lo que ocurra.

-¿Vas a estar bien amor?

-Lo intentaré, el dolor es sofocante- lanzó un grito, él le acercó una silla, le ayudó a sentarse, no se atrevió a besarla.

-Te amo- salió nervioso.

-¡¿Niña, cómo es posible?!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lucius, el embarazo, los mortífagos…?

-¡Todo, todo! Han matado a tanta gente, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Es larga historia y ¡ah, me duele! Lucius es mi esposo, no me pregunte el por qué, lo es y es el padre de esté bebé, ¡ahh! Malditas contracciones, necesito dar a luz ya, no voy a aguantar.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, sería traicionar la memoria de Albus Dumbledore…

-¡Pues si no lo hace, la va a matar! Lucius la va a matar o algo peor. No es momento para ponerse digna. Los mortífagos han triunfado.

-¡Aún no! No mientras Harry Potter siga con vida, ¡Tú puedes salvarlo! Sé que eres una chica bondadosa.

-Lo mismo dijo Dumbledore antes de morir, haré lo que esté dentro de mis posibilidades, pero usted debe ayudarme primero, no aguantaré mucho si seguimos platicando.

-Promételo Charlotte- dijo con absoluta seriedad.

-Bien, lo prometo.

-Acuéstate, te daré un poco de tranquilizante. Van a ser unas horas difíciles.

-¡Es una niña! , ¡Charlotte, tienes una hija preciosa¡ ¡Mírala!- Madame Pomfrey le acercó a la pequeña, cubierta en unas cobijas blancas, se la dio para que pudiera cargarla por primera vez.

-¡Mi niña! ¡Hola, mi princesita! ¡Yo soy tu mami!- la nueva madre la acarició con ternura, mientras Poppy salía a dar la noticia. Enseguida entró Lucius.

-Querida, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansada, pero estoy muy feliz, nuestra nena es preciosa,

-Como tú, déjame cargarla…

-¡Felicidades, Señor Malfoy!- el rubio volteó y echó un vistazo con desprecio a la enfermera.

-¡Ah, sigue aquí!, ya no la necesito, me desharé de usted-. Sacó su varita, le apuntó al pecho.

-¡Lucius, déjala!- le ordenó su mujer con voz amenazante- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- inmediatamente guardó su arma.

-No vale la pena. Sabe anciana, pronto se va a pudrir-. Se acercó a la puerta y gritó: -¡Goyle, llévatela y enciérrala!- con empujones se la entregó.

-Ya que nos hemos deshecho de la suciedad, déjame ver a mi hija- la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la examinó como si se tratara de un trofeo, al cual no le vio defecto alguno, por varias razones: cabellos rubios, piel blanca, facciones finas y ojos que aunque no lo podía afirmar serian azules o grises como los suyos. Además la madre era Charlotte. Su triunfo personal estaba realizado.

-Tienes razón está dotada de hermosura, ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

-Ya le puse nombre: Pommeline Malfoy d'Lioncourt.

-Me agrada, suena muy aristocrático. Que así sea.

En la mansión la curiosidad y la expectación por la pequeña aumentaba, estaban ansiosos por conocer a la heredera Malfoy, pero su padre era muy proteccionista al respecto. La cuidaba a la par que Charlotte se recuperaba. No se sentía desesperado, ni siquiera cuando la nena lloraba. Invirtió una gran cantidad en ropa, accesorios que él mismo compró utilizando poción multijugos.

Ya instalados en su habitación, ahora con una cunita al lado de su lecho eran dichosos.

-Después de que acabemos con Potter iremos a vivir a "Malfoy´s Palace". Te gustará, estoy seguro, una linda familia, más que eso, perfecta.

-Lucius siempre hemos sido perfectos, de distinguidos linajes, sólo que hay ocasiones en las que nuestras debilidades nos han conducido a tomar el camino equivocado.

-Errores como Snape y no abandonar a Narcisa, nos han llevado a estar separados tanto tiempo.

-Pero al final, siempre terminamos juntos. Ahora emprenderemos nuestro camino con Pommeline.

-Mi Carlota, cuando logremos que este lugar sea poblado únicamente por brujas y magos de sangre limpia será un mundo meritorio para nuestra hija.

-Al principio creí que los mortifagos eran unos despreciables asesinos, pero ahora se que pelean por una causa noble, por un gran idealismo. Los apoyaré con mi mejor voluntad.

-Cuando hablas así, me erizas la piel y me haces desearte como loco.

-Si, si, pero tendrás que controlarte, cuidar a la bebé es agotador. No tengo la disposición de saciar tus deseos.

-¿Ni un poquito?

-No, tendrás que esperar a que nos coloquemos en tu casa.

-No es sólo mi casa, es nuestra casa, nuestro hogar.

Con la llegada de Pommeline habían afianzado su matrimonio y la confianza de uno en el otro, para los que dudaban de su amor fue un duro golpe al enterarse de que la diferencia de edad, el carácter frió, manipulador y contrastante era una insignificancia para ellos.

Pero aún en esas circunstancias, había alguien empeñado en separarlos, por más imposible que pudiera parecer. Dispuesto a conseguirlo a través del método más arriesgado y común.


End file.
